Tears of Blood
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and Kikyo finds a human InuYasha. Hours later, he dies inside Kaede's hut and a heartbroken Kagome returns home. 7 months later, a girl and her twin brother transfer to her school. The brother leaves Kagome stunned he looks
1. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Please don't kill me, it just tears me up at the thought of killing InuYasha. I was thinking of killing Kagome, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Here is Chapter 1!

Please Enjoy and don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

--------------------------------------

"Naraku is finally dead and the sacred jewel is complete!", Shippo cheers.

"We know that Shippo, we were there too", Sango says, holding her brother; Kohaku's, sleeping form in her arms.

"What do you think InuYasha will do with the jewel, when he gets it?", Shippo asks, "Do you think he'll use it to bring back Kikyo? Or use it to make himself a full-fledged demon?", he asks.

"I don't know Shippo, it is up to InuYasha", Miroku replies.

InuYasha walks off, away from the group.

"InuYasha, where are you going?", Kagome questions.

"I need sometime to think", he mutters, heading towards the forest.

"Just be careful, you know what tonight is, right?", she calls out.

"The turning of the cycle, I know!", he shouts, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

--------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

Under the Sacred Tree…

'_What do I want?_', InuYasha thinks, sitting among the roots of the tree, '_I only care for Kikyo, because I feel guilty over her death. She is cold and uncaring to me now. I can't, will not wish her back to life_', he violently shakes his head.

'_What about using the jewel to become full-demon, like I first planned to do?_', he ponders, looking at his hand, '_But after that accident with that moth demon Gatenmaru, I'm not so sure I want to wish for that either_', he grips his shoulders and shivers as he recalls all the humans that died by his claws that day.

"My head wants power, but what does my heart say it wants?", he whispers, looking at the sky, '_The sun will set soon, then I'll know what my heart wants_', he sighs, feeling his demon blood slowly ebb away.

Just as the sun disappears behind the horizon, his silvery-white hair darkens to mid-night black, then his gold eyes darkens to violet, his dog ears slide down to the sides of his head and round into human ears, then his fangs and claws shorten to normal human length.

InuYasha lets out the breath he was holding, '_I used to hate the times I turned human, but now I don't mind anymore_', he comments in his head, a smile on his face.

A cool spring breeze chills his body, causing his to shiver, '_What is it that I truly want?_', he asks himself.

(What about Kagome?), a voice in his head says.

"Kagome…", he whispers, as his body suddenly becomes warm, '_Why is it that every-time I think about Kagome, my body becomes all warm inside?_', he questions himself.

'_I must love Kagome_', he gasps, '_She does love me_', he recalls the time he had to save her from that creepy baby that was Naraku's heart and she screamed out 'I love InuYasha!', just before he broke down the door, '_Why didn't I notice that I love Kagome before? Wait, I know why, I was stubborn and scared that if I admitted it, I would lose another woman I love_', a single tear rolls down his cheek as he remembers his mother, '_Kagome is the first woman, other than my mother, that I trust the secret of when I turn human to. I truly love Kagome, if I trust her with that_', he adds.

Kikyo walks into the clearing, but InuYasha doesn't notice her.

'_Is that InuYasha?_', Kikyo thinks, '_He's human! Did he use the jewel?_', she adds.

"Though I love Kagome, it still won't stop Kikyo from wanting to bring me to hell with her", InuYasha mutters aloud to himself.

"You love Kagome more than me", Kikyo's icy voice hissed.

InuYasha jumps at the sound of her voice, then turns his head to look at her and his blood ran cold, '_Kikyo…_', he thinks.

"But you are right, InuYasha. It won't stop me from wanting to bring you to hell with me", she continued to hiss.

By the time Kikyo finished her sentence, InuYasha was already bolting towards Kaede's village.

But he doesn't get far as a searing pain spreads itself from his left shoulder-blade. For a spilt-second he glances at the arrow sticking out of his back as he falls forward and the last thing he sees before he blacks out, is his head hitting a rock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha isn't dead…. Yet!

Well…The next chapter is called; 'She Loves Me, I Hate Her'.

Um… Catch you readers next time!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	2. She Loves Me, I Hate Her

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Please don't kill me, I didn't want to kill InuYasha, but my evil demon-side made me do it!

Um…well… Here is Chapter 2!

Please Enjoy!

Once again, Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

She Loves Me, I Hate Her

-------------------------------------

InuYasha slowly comes to with a pounding headache. He tries to move, but the arrow still in his back causes him discomfort, then as his mind clears, he notices that Kikyo's soul collectors have used their bodies to tie him to a tree.

"I see you've awakened", Kikyo says, "I guess I'm losing my touch, the arrow didn't pierce your heart", she adds.

InuYasha just glares at her.

"I've never seen you as a human before", she grabs hold of his chin, looking over his features, "I can tell you didn't use the jewel to wish yourself human, because I can sense the sacred jewel in Kagome's hands, which means it is true that hanyous have a time when their demon blood wanes", she says, still holding his chin, "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you as a mortal", after she says that, she kisses him fully on the lips.

InuYasha quickly breaks the kiss, by turning his head, then he spits in disgust.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?", Kikyo asks, releasing his chin.

"The day you shot that arrow into my chest, was the day my love for you died. Plus even when I loved you, I never trusted you with the secret of when I turn mortal", he retorts.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, InuYasha can feel unbearable pain from the slits Kikyo sliced into his wrists. Tears well up in his eyes.

"You have changed InuYasha, you would never cry no matter how much pain you were in. Kagome has made you soft", she sneers, still holding her dagger.

"Kagome hasn't made me soft, she is the first person to love me as a hanyou after my mother died. Also you have become cold and heartless, you are no longer the woman you were fifty years ago", InuYasha retorts.

"Cold and heartless, huh?", Kikyo shouts, "I'll show you cold and heartless!", she slams the dagger into InuYasha's chest.

After a few minutes, InuYasha breaths start getting short, and he can barely keep his head up, he could only stare at the dagger still in his chest and the small pool of blood at his feet.

"Your strength is fading fast, it won't be long before you're dead", she laughs.

"What are you…planning to do after…I'm dead…?", he pants, weakly lifting his head.

"After you're dead, I'm going to kill Kagome to retrieve the remainder of my soul and use the sacred jewel to wish myself alive again and for you to be alive and human", Kikyo replies.

Suddenly, just as Kikyo stops talking, InuYasha musters the remainder of his strength to break free of the soul collectors and wretches the dagger from his chest, then stabs Kikyo in the abdomen with it.

"I would never let you kill Kagome!", he angrily growls.

"You can't kill me with such a meager attack", she laughs, disappearing into thin air.

InuYasha collapses to his knees gasping for air as the pain from his wounds returned and his rage fades.

'_I have to get back to the village_', InuYasha says in his head as he takes out the two white handkerchiefs Kagome gave him three weeks ago and starts bandaging his wrists with them, then tying them tightly, '_That should do it until I get to Kaede's hut_', he weakly gets back in his feet and braces himself against a tree to steady his footing, then slowly makes his way towards the village using the trees as supports, with the arrow; broken in his attack, still in his back.

--------------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes Later…

'_I'm almost there_', he thinks, a trail of blood stretched behind him, '_Just a few more…_', his vision blurs as he collapses ten feet from Kaede's hut then blacks out.

--------------------------------------

Inside Kaede's Hut…

"Where is InuYasha?", Kagome says, worry in her voice.

"Kagome, we're worried as well, he should have been back by now", Sango agrees.

"What if something happened to him", Kagome fearfully says.

"He is too suborned for anything really bad to happen to him", Miroku replies.

(A/N: You don't know how wrong you are, Miroku.)

Kirara's head perks up as she sniffs the air, then she heads towards the doorway of the hut.

"Kirara, what's wrong?", Sango asks, following the two-tailed cat demon outside. Kagome and Miroku follow suit.

"It's InuYasha!", Kagome screams, when she sees him laying facedown in a puddle of his own blood and runs to his side, "InuYasha!", tears streaming from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha still isn't dead…yet!

Um… The next chapter is called; 'I Love Kagome'.

Uh… Catch you readers next time!

AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	3. I Love Kagome

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Uh, my head… (Holds head) What happened last night? (Looks around at trashed Dorm-room) Crap, my demon-side got loose last night and trashed the room, and drank too much soda. Damn sugar hang-over. (Starts cleaning the room) I know my time of weakness is coming, but that doesn't give my demon-side the right to party at night and make me suffer in the morning. (Notices readers) OH! (Nervously laughs)

Um…well… Here is Chapter 3!

Uh… Please Enjoy!

And again, Please don't kill me! It's my evil demon-side's fault!

I love InuYasha!

Side-note: For those who don't know, I am a hanyou just like InuYasha, only I'm missing the cute doggie-ears, gold eyes and silvery-white hair, but I do have claws, fangs (small ones), and a temper. I even turn passive (human) on the night of the first new moon.

Also InuYasha isn't dead…yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

I Love Kagome

--------------------------

Kagome finishes tying the bandage on InuYasha's right-wrist, then she starts cleaning the wound on the right-side of his forehead.

InuYasha was sweating profusely and his bandaged torso rose and fell with every shaky gasp for air.

"Lets leave them to be alone", Miroku says, heading to the door, with Sango, Shippo and Kirara right behind him.

'_InuYasha don't die on me, I don't want to lose you_', Kagome prays.

-------------------------------------------

Hours Later…

At Dawn…

Kagome watches as InuYasha's hair lightens to silvery-white, his nails grow into claws, she can see his fangs poke out from behind his top lip and his ears creep to the top of his head, pointing into dog-shape and sprouts velvety soft white fur.

'_Maybe now you'll get better_', she thinks, changing the bandages on his wrists.

-------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

InuYasha's breathing is now labored and his skin was extremely pale.

'_This isn't right, he's getting worse not better_', Kagome panics, checking his fever.

His forehead is too hot to touch, causing Kagome to quickly withdraw her hand.

"He's burning up!", she says, putting a cold, damp cloth on his forehead.

InuYasha moans in his sleep, his fever-flushed cheeks were the only color on his pale flesh.

"She hasn't left his side for the whole night", Miroku whispers, to the others from the doorway.

"She hasn't gotten a wink of sleep either", Sango quietly says.

"Kagome looks so tired, but it looks like she won't be stopping anytime soon", Shippo yawns.

"Meew"(We haven't gotten any sleep either), Kirara meows, being the only one to move to sit next to Kagome and looks down at InuYasha.

"Kirara, you're worried about him too, aren't you?", Kagome asks, patting the two-tailed cat demon on the head.

"Meew", Kirara nods.

A warm drop of water hits Kirara on the top of her head, she looks up to find the source of the water; tears flowing from Kagome's eyes.

(This weighs more Kagome, then the others), Kirara thinks.

"InuYasha, please don't leave me, I don't know what I'll do without you, I love you too much", Kagome says.

Tears begin to run from his closed eyes, as he draws in a deep breath, "Ka…go…me…", he forces out.

"What is it, InuYasha?", Kagome says, leaning over him.

"Kagome…I…love you too…", he struggles to say, then he takes a deep breath and exhales, but doesn't take another breath as his head slumps to the side and the cloth slides off his forehead.

Kagome quickly clamps her mouth firmly over InuYasha's, breathing into him, no response, "InuYasha, please!", she whispers, again breathing into him. She dives once again to supply more breath into InuYasha's body, she could feel his chest rise as air filled his lungs. She pulls back for a second, watching his chest lower again as the same air escaped.

"No, InuYasha!", she cries, collapsing onto his chest, "Please just let this be a bad dream", she whispers, cradling his head in her arms, his dog ears limply lay backwards and his mouth was slightly open.

InuYasha's demon features disappear like dust blowing away in the wind, until he lays in her arms, his hair mid-night black, his ears human, and his claws and fangs are no longer present.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, holding his head close to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Bottom lip quivering and tears streaming down face) INUYASHA IS DEAD! (Sniffle) I need sometime to calm down, so I might not update for a few weeks. (Sniffle) Please forgive me! (Sniffle) WAAHHH! (Rivers of tears flow from eyes) FORGIVE ME KAGOME AND INUYASHA! (Collapses to knees)

AngelMidori: My friend needs sometime to be alone. Don't forget to review! The next chapter contains InuYasha on his funeral-pyre. (Pats Setsuna on back) There, there Setsuna-chan, cry to your heart's content.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Whimpering) Please forgive me… I didn't want to kill him…


	4. The HeartBroken and the One Left Behind

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Evil laugh) Yes! Finally! I'm free to see the daylight!

And that weak human-side can't do a thing to stop me!

Human-side: (From behind a closet door) Let me out, you evil bitch! (Pounds on door)

Demon-side: Shut up! You kept me locked up for so long, and I only just got to stretch my legs! With InuYasha dead, Kagome will suffer without him! (Laughs evilly) I just love seeing blood and other people suffering!

(Closet door violently swings open and bangs against the wall, as the human-side of DemonGirl-Setsuna lowers her foot; having just kicked it open)

Human-side: This chapter wasn't suppose to be posted till later!

Demon-side: Feh! Like I care! (Definitely twitches her grey dog-ears)

(The human-side charges the demon-side and tackles her)

Demon-side: Let go! Don't touch me!

Human-side: (Ties the demon-side's hands behind her back) You have to be punished for your out-burst! (Whips out a few ofudas)

Demon-side: Nnnnoooooo!

(The human-side places the ofudas on the ropes bounding the demon-side and on the demon-side's forehead. Then smiles in pleasure as the demon-side falls limp on the floor)

Demon-side: You…bitch…!

Human-side: That's what you get for starting the chapter before 'we' were ready to post it!

(The demon-side passes out)

Human-side: Well, since my other half started the chapter, it would be rude not to post it now.

So… Here is Chapter 4!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, it's her fault not mine!

Also, you can't kill her, because if you do. We would no longer exist, and you wouldn't be able to read the stories you're all reading now!

So, Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

The Heart-Broken and the One Left Behind

----------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha's still body lays on a low platform surrounded by wood, wearing his off-white kimono and his hands resting on his abdomen.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara stood nearby. Shippo had to be contained in Kaede's hut, because he hadn't stopped crying for three hours, so he couldn't attend with the group.

Kagome wearing the clothes of a priestess, slowly walks towards his still form, her eyes still red and puffy from her crying.

She removes the gold heart-shaped locket she gave him before they encountered Kaguya from around his neck and puts it around her neck. Then she removes the prayer beads from his neck.

"Now you're free from them like you wanted to be", she whispers, wrapping them around her wrist.

A transparent InuYasha stands behind her, his silvery-white hair was swaying in a unfelt wind. His dog-ears laid flat against his skull, he stares at his prone body and Kagome, then he whispers, (Kagome…), he trails off.

Kagome places the complete sacred jewel in his conjoined hands, "Here is the sacred jewel that you wanted", she whispers.

(It's not the jewel, that I want anymore! It is you I need! I only want you!), spirit InuYasha screams, he tries to grab her shoulder, but his hand passes through it.

Kagome kisses him on the lips, "I love you…", she whispers, then kisses him on the forehead, "and I'll miss you", she adds, taking a lit torch from Kaede and ignites the wood surrounding InuYasha's body.

Kagome doesn't watch the blaze, she just takes InuYasha's haori, hamaka and tetsusaiga from Miroku's arms, she collects her stuff and heads towards the bone-eater's well with her's and InuYasha's things.

"Kagome is really torn up over InuYasha's death", Miroku says,

"I don't blame her, I would feel the same-way as well", Sango adds.

(You two don't understand, they loved each-other deeply. He finally admits he loves her, then he dies after telling her!), Kirara screams in her head, remembering the times she heard InuYasha talk in his sleep about how he felt about Kagome, when she was gone.

Spirit InuYasha watches Kagome leave, his pupils dilated and his breaths short. His spiritual form begins to tremble and tears building up in his eyes, he collapses onto his hands and knees, (I've been left behind and I can't follow), he cries, tears flowing from his eyes and falling to the ground.

(A/N: I know I made him sound like a wimp, but think about it, what would you do it you told someone you love them, then died and they acted like they didn't care that you died. I would cry too! My 16 year old brother said he would, then haunt her!)

The delicate hand of a woman rests onto InuYasha's shoulder, (It's time to go InuYasha), her silky voice says.

InuYasha rises to his feet without a word or a complaint as he follows the unknown woman to where-ever she was leading him.

-------------------------------------------

In Kagome's Time…

Kagome walks past the sacred tree, when the weight of InuYasha's death sinks in. She falls to her knees under the tree, her shoulders shaking as she sobs.

"InuYasha why did you have to die? And in my arms too?", she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She climbs over the fence surrounding the sacred tree and touches the bark-less patch of the tree, '_InuYasha was sealed to this spot_', she thinks, her hand passes over the hole created by the head of Kikyo's arrow, '_And this was where his heart was sealed_', fresh tears over flow from her eyes. She quickly turns around, jumps over the fence and runs to her house, then straight to her room.

Kagome drops the stuff she was carrying into a corner, then throws herself onto her bed, and sobs into her pillow. A glint of silver on her desk catches her eyes, she climbs of her bed and walks over to her desk and picks up a silver gift box with a letter attached to it, "Where did this come from? It wasn't here when I left", she whispers, un-attaching the letter; opening the envelope and removes the letter to read it.

"It's from InuYasha…!", she gasps, after quickly looking it over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I'm still crying over InuYasha's death, and that caused my two sides to spilt apart and they caused so much trouble! Talk about internal struggle! At least I'm whole again! Sorry for what happened earlier I'll try to stop it from happening again! Please forgive them, (Mutters) even thou it was my demon-side's fault!

The next chapter is called; 'A Gift of Happiness Turned to a Gift of Sorrow!'.

Catch you readers next time!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	5. A Gift of Happiness Turned to a Gift of

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'm enjoying most of the reviews I'm receiving, but my demon-side is too. In fact she's been eating the comments right up! (Mental image of demon-side with a bloated belly) Not a pretty site I might add!

I had a strange dream last night! I dreamt I was strangling my best friend's boyfriend, all because he wrote his journal in my notebook, in pen! And the notebook he used was the notebook I'm writing a fanfic in! I swear he is a living incarnation of Hojo; he is naïve, thick-headed, and a klutz! It took him five minutes to realize I put a banana-peel on his head, and ten minutes to realize I threw a crumpled up paper napkin at him and hit him on the head with it!

Come on Sunday night! I can't wait, I'll be free from my demon-side for the night! This is the first time I have ever been happy for the first night of the new moon!

Here is Chapter 5!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

A Gift of Happiness Turned to a Gift of Sorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------

The letter was written elaborately, and was worded beautifully, "Sota couldn't have written this", she whispers, reading the whole letter.

It read:

"Dearest Kagome, happy birthday!

I want to thank you for keeping me company in that hut in the mountains, during that snow storm on the night of the turning of the cycle. So I decided to get you a birthday present, but of course I got you brother's help in choosing and buying the gift. I also needed his help of when your birthday was. I had it was the day of your birthday when we first met, so happy birthday and first anniversary of when we met each-other!

From,

InuYasha."

"InuYasha…wrote this…?", she questions, her hand trembling, '_He must have, no one else knows we were alone in a hut together. Only the two of us know that!_', she thinks blushing at the thought.

------------------------------------------------

- Flash-Back-

(Kagome POV)

InuYasha had to carry me through the snow after I collapsed, then he stumbled.

"What's wrong?", I asked him.

"I stepped in a rabbit hole, it's nothing", he replied and continued walking.

About an hour later, I could see his hair turn black through the chunks of ice that had formed in his hair, and I could also see his ears lose their fur and travel downwards to the sides of his head and round into human ones. I heard him curse under his breath.

A minute later I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I was leaned against the wall of a hut and I was only in my bra and panties, covered by a pink kimono draped over me like a blanket.

I noticed InuYasha by the fire wearing a blue kimono, trying to warm his trembling body.

"InuYasha?", I asked.

He flinched at the sound of my voice.

"I just want to say, thank you", I said, slipping the pink kimono on.

InuYasha turned to face me and looked at me with soulful violet eyes. He moved to walk towards me, when he collapsed to his knees and held his left ankle.

I looked down at his ankle; it was swollen twice it's normal size and had turned a deep shade of purple.

"InuYasha, stay still or your ankle will get worse", I told him, as I began to bandage his ankle.

Then I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of us, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him rest his head on the top of mine, we drifted off to sleep like that.

When I awoken the next day, InuYasha was still sleeping, but his head was resting in my lap. With the light of dawn, his hair turned silvery-white and his eyes became dog ears once again. But something wasn't right, his cheeks were flushed, he was shivering and his dog ears were laid flat against his skull.

"He caught a cold", I whispered.

"Kagome, the pouch in my haori", he moaned.

"What do I do with it?", I asked after I found the pouch.

"Brew a tea using the power, please", he moaned, opening his gold eyes slightly.

I did as he asked and he drank the tea. His fever broke by noon.

- End Flashback -

(End Kagome's POV)

----------------------------------------------

Kagome opens the gift box and finds a bracelet with six charms on it, she takes out the note inside and reads.

It read:

"I hope you love the charm bracelet, Kagome.

The crystal snowflake is for the season I was born in.

The black gem circle is for the new moon.

The silver dog is cause I'm half dog-demon.

The sword is for, well the tetsusaiga.

The angel is because you're my angel and savior.

And the red heart is because I love you.

With love, InuYasha".

"Oh, InuYasha!", Kagome weeps, falling to her knees with the bracelet in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Song Dedicated to the One Lost'.

Catch you readers next time!

DON'T KILL ME, IT ISN'T MY FAULT! (Both sides)

BLAME KIKYO! SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSED HIS DEATH!


	6. The Song Dedicated to the One Lost

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'm in a good mood today, so I'm posting a second chapter today!

Here is Chapter 6!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, Don't Kill Me! Blame Kikyo for InuYasha's death! Not me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6

The Song Dedicated to the One Lost

------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

Kagome had changed into a dark blue dress, to morn InuYasha's death.

(A/N: She had nothing black so she went with the closest color.)

"Kagome!", her mother calls from downstairs.

"Yeah mom!", Kagome calls back.

"Your friends are here!"

"Coming!", she says, heading downstairs.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!", Eri, Yuka, Ayumi shouts as soon as she is downstairs.

Kagome tries to look amused, '_They do this every year_', she thinks.

"We're taking you to sing karaoke this year", Yuka cheers.

"It's going to be fun!", Eri adds.

"Lets go", Kagome says, leading her friends out the door, "See you later mom!", she calls.

"Have fun, dear!"

--------------------------------

At the Karaoke Bar…

"Come on Kagome, cheer up!", Eri says.

"Yeah, you haven't smiled since we got here, you didn't even giggle when that drunk guy stumbled off the stage", Yuka pipes up.

"It wasn't that funny", Kagome comments.

"Hey Kagome?", Ayumi asks.

"What is it Ayumi?", Kagome replies.

"Why don't you go up and sing a song, I'll pay for it", she says, smiling.

"Only if I can choose the song", Kagome suggests, cracking a smile.

"Sure", Ayumi agrees.

As Kagome walks up onto the stage, spirit InuYasha appears in the corner of the room.

(You have until mid-night, then I have to bring you to where you have to go), the woman's voice says.

Spirit InuYasha downcasts his eyes, (Okay), he whispers.

"I want to dedicate this song to someone very close to me, who I won't see again", Kagome says into the mike, she turns her head from the mike and whispers, "InuYasha, where ever you are, this is for you", she turns back towards the mike.

Spirit InuYasha lifts his head up and looks at her, being the only one to hear what she whispered, (Kagome…), he whispers.

(A/N: I don't own the song 'Fallen' or 'Sarah McLachlan'.)

The music of the song began and Kagome started singing.

"Heaven Bend to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here and

Tell me I told you so

We all begin with good intent

Love was raw and young

We believe that we could change ourselves

The past can be undone

But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

I've held so dear

I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here and

Tell me I told you so

Heaven bend to take my hand

Nowhere left to turn

I've lost to those I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turn their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem away to be redeemed

Though I've tried I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here and

Tell me I told you so

(Oh no…)

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here and

Tell me I told you so".

Kagome walks off the stage with tears brimming her eyes.

"Kagome that was great!", Ayumi exclaims.

"Thanks Ayumi", she thanks.

"Kagome, you were great", Hojo says, walking towards her.

"Thanks", Kagome moans, glancing over at Eri and Yuka knowing they had something to do about Hojo.

"So would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?", Hojo asks.

"I'm sorry I can't, my heart belongs to someone else", she replies, lifting up her left wrist revealing the charm bracelet on it, "As you can see, I have a boyfriend and I'll never love anyone else but him", she adds.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know", Hojo sighs, walking away.

-------------------------------------

Hours Later…

In Kagome's Room…

Kagome lays sleeping in her bed, with spirit InuYasha standing her bed looking down at her with a sorrowful look on his face.

(Kagome, I don't have much time left), he says, glancing at the clock.

The clock read; 11:59pm.

He lifts her face gently off the pillow by her chin and kisses her fully on the lips as a clock somewhere starts chiming the 12 o'clock hour.

Kagome opens her eyes at the eleventh chime in time to see spirit InuYasha pull back and at the twelfth chime he fades away into thin air.

She sits up, "Was I dreaming?", she whispers, her lips felt warm and tingled a little bit.

A gentle breeze blows in through the window, causing the curtains to flutter and some flower petals to flow into the room on the wind. One lone cherry blossom petal glides in on the breeze and lands on top of the locket laying on Kagome's nightstand.

Kagome gazes at the petal, "That's strange…", she says, then looks at the window, "…the window wasn't open when I went to bed", she climbs out of bed and stands in front of the window, '_Did InuYasha open it?_', she thinks, closing the window and goes back to bed.

"He couldn't have", she adds to herself, closing her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The New Student and the Brother'.

Catch you readers next time!


	7. The New Student and the Brother

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

My demon-side threw another party last night. (Holds head) Head hurts a little. But I guess my human-side stopped her, because there is no mess in my room. But she couldn't stop her for drink too much soda. (Smirks Evilly) My demon-side will get what she deserves Sunday night when she can't take any control over me!

Here is Chapter 7!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, It's Kikyo's fault, not mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7

The New Student and the Brother

-------------------------------------------------

Seven Months Later…

The green leaves on the trees were slowly changing to red, yellow and orange, and falling to the ground.

Kagome straightens out her high-school uniform and runs a brush through her hair, then says a quick prayer in front of a framed picture if InuYasha smiling. The prayer beads laid in front of the picture, his haori and hakama were neatly folded on the shelf next to the picture, and the tetsusaiga hung on the wall above the picture. Then heads off to school.

(A/N: Kagome's high-school uniform is the same style and color as her normal uniform, except where it is green, it's navy blue.)

------------------------------------

At her High-School…

Kagome sits at her desk staring out the window, '_I've gone back to a normal life, but it's so boring!_', she thinks as she sighs.

"Are you ok, Kagome?", Ayumi asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss someone", she replies, looking at the charm bracelet.

"It's a good thing Yuka and Eri don't have homeroom with us or they would be pestering you to tell them who gave you that bracelet", Ayumi says.

"Kagome sure is sad", Eri whispers from the doorway, "She hasn't smiled in 7 months".

"You think her guy dumped her again?", Yuka asks.

"He probably did", Eri replies.

"We better get to class before we get in trouble with our teacher", Yuka warns.

The two girls hurry back to their classroom.

Kagome's teacher enters the classroom a few minutes later.

"Class, we have two new students joining our class", he says.

Instead of two people entering the room, only a girl with mid-night black hair and violet eyes enters the room.

Low whispers of 'Did the teacher miscount?' and giggles rose up in the classroom.

"Young lady, where is your brother?", the teacher asks the girl.

"He unfortunately caught mononucleosis last week, but he should be in school by tomorrow", she replies.

(A/N: Mononucleosis is known as mono and the kissing disease. I know what it is like to have it, I've had it!)

"Ok, then could you introduce yourself to the class", he says.

"Yes, sir", she says, turning to face the class, "Hello, my name is Sakura Himeno, it is a pleasure to be joining your class", she greets, slightly bowing.

"Thank you, Miss. Himeno. Could you take a seat behind Miss. Higurashi. Kagome please raise your hand", the teacher says.

Kagome raises her hand and Sakura takes her seat. When the teacher turns around to begin the lesson, Kagome turns in her eat to introduce herself.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi", she whispers, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sakura Himeno", Sakura replies, shaking Kagome's hand, her jewel incrested bracelet slipping from underneath her sleeve. Sakura quickly tucks it back under her sleeve.

"Oh, you come from a well-off family", Kagome whispers.

Sakura just nods.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", Kagome says, smiling.

Sakura smiles back.

----------------------------------------

After School…

"Hey, Kagome! Want to come to my house to study?", Sakura asks.

"Sure, I just have to call home to tell them where I am", Kagome says.

"Here, use my cell", Sakura says, holding out a cell phone to her.

"Thanks", she replies, taking the phone and dials her number, "Hello, grandpa. I'm going to a friend's house to study. I'll be home in time for dinner. Ok, bye", she returns Sakura's phone to her, "I'm all done".

"Let's go then!"

---------------------------------------

In Sakura's Living Room…

"This is a huge house", Kagome gasps.

"It's small in mansion terms", Sakura says.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes, Kagome?", Sakura asks.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"It's upstairs and it's the first door on the right", she replies.

"Thanks", Kagome hurries up the stairs.

'_Unknown to her, the bathroom is on the left, my brother's room is on the right_', Sakura thinks, while smirking.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Upstairs…

Kagome opens the door to a beautiful room. The carpet was red, the walls were white with red trimming, and the bed had white sheets, red pillow-cases and a red comforter, but it wasn't the room she found herself staring at, it was the boy with the well-toned chest, arms and stomach, with a towel wrapped around his waist and towel drying his short mid-night black hair that caught her eye.

'_He looks just like InuYasha, but human and with short hair_', she thinks, completely stunned.

When he notices her standing there, he turns and looks at her with his soulful violet eyes.

"Kagome…", he whispers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Boy Who Resembles InuYasha'.

Catch you readers next time!


	8. The Boy Who Resembles InuYasha

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'm in a good mood! But my CD Player won't work!

Here is Chapter 8!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, Kikyo killed him, and I didn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

The Boy Who Resembles InuYasha

----------------------------

'_Did he just say my name?_', Kagome thinks, starting to blush at the fact that he was naked under that towel.

"Sakura! How dare you send a girl into my room!", he shouts.

Laughter could be heard from the stairs, "It's only a joke", Sakura laughs.

Kagome finds herself still staring at the boy that resembles InuYasha.

"Kagome, this is my twin brother", Sakura adds.

"Hello, my name is Iya Himeno, and your's is…?", Iya greets, holding out his hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi", she says, shaking his hand, '_Not only does he look like InuYasha, his voice sounds like InuYasha's, as well_', she thinks.

-----------------------------------------

The Next Day…

On the Bus…

Kagome was standing on the bus waiting for her stop.

'_Iya could be InuYasha reincarnated, it happened 500 years ago, but 7 months for me_', she thinks.

Suddenly, the bus made a quick stop, causing Kagome to fall backwards and land against someone.

"I'm sorry…", she says, turning to apologize, "Iya!", she gasps, then blushes because she was thinking about him.

"Are you alright Kagome?", Iya gently asks.

"I'm fine", she nods.

"The bus sure makes rough stops, doesn't it?", he says, smiling.

"Uh, yeah", Kagome replies, "Where is your sister?"

"Sakura took the last seat on the bus", he says, pointing towards the back of the bus.

'_Iya is a little bit nicer than InuYasha, but InuYasha did act that nice when we were alone_', Kagome thinks, staring at Iya's face.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?", Iya asks, after noticing her staring at him.

"No, there isn't", she replies, moving to look out the window, a small smile on her face, '_He is a little bit funnier than InuYasha was_', she thinks.

"Hey Kagome, come on or you'll miss our stop!", Iya called to her.

"I'm coming!", Kagome says, hurrying off the bus.

"Do you always daydream like that?", Iya asks.

"No!", Kagome blushes, '_Oh great, he probably thinks I'm an airhead_', she thinks.

"Just a lot on your mind, huh?", Iya replies.

"Yeah", she nods.

"Come on you two, or you'll be late to class!", Sakura shouts.

"I'm going to walk with Kagome!", he yells back.

"Okay!", Sakura goes on ahead.

"I rather walk with you than her; she is such an embarrassment", Iya says, with a blush on his face.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea", he replies, rolling his eyes.

-----------------------------------------

In the Classroom…

The teacher enters the room, followed by Iya.

"Class, our delayed student has joined the class today", the teacher says.

"My name is Iya Himeno, I'm pleased to be joining your class", he says, bowing.

"Now where should we have you sit", the teacher replies, "Ah, next to Kagome is open".

Kagome blushes as Iya takes his seat and whispers of 'he is really cute!' rose up from the girls.

"I would like to start the lesson by saying…", Mr. Tanaka began, before he accidentally knocks his books off of his desk, "…Um, excuse me", he moves to pick them up, but trips over them and lands flat on his face.

Giggles and laughter roar up in the room.

Iya slightly laughs.

'_Even Iya's laugh is the same as InuYasha's laugh_', Kagome thinks, looking at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'What's with Iya?'.

Catch you readers next time!


	9. What's with Iya?

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

As I've said somewhere in another one of my stories. I can't update when I have no classes, which would be Saturday and Sunday.

Last night was the best! Without my demon-side there to make me evil, but my human-side had a bad case of the giggles, and I had a guest in my room playing video games. My guest (Also my friend) saw me in that state. My friend is the only one here on campus that knows what happens to me on the first night of the new moon, being human from dusk till dawn has it's advantages and disadvantages, the advantage is no evil demon-side, but the disadvantage is I can't work on my fanfics without her!

Well… Here is Chapter 9!

Please Enjoy!

And remember, Kikyo killed InuYasha, not me!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9

What's with Iya?

------------------------------------------------

The teacher; Mr. Tanaka, wasn't hurt but he was embarrassed, he teaches the lesson flawlessly.

Out of the corner of Kagome's eye, she watches Iya quickly take notes, as folded notes are thrown at him by the girls containing their phone numbers. She notices that it was annoying him.

(A/N: Iya was home-schooled, so he is trying to keep up in class. He is not a geek!)

"Ok class, you have five minutes for break!", Mr. Tanaka announces.

Kagome sees the female students start to crowd around Iya. He looks at her with a look that says 'save me!', Kagome quickly grabs his hand and drugs him from the room, and ducks into a supply-closet. She peeks through the crack in the door and watches the girls run past.

"They're gone", she whispers, moving away from the door.

"Thanks for saving me, I'm not good with girls. At least not that many girls", Iya says, sitting down on an overturned bucket.

"Never had a girlfriend, huh?", Kagome asks.

Iya shakes his head, "I just don't understand why a girl as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend", he says.

"I do have one", she replies, showing him the charm bracelet, "He gave it to me", she adds, with her eyes down-casted.

"Something happened to him, am I right?", he asks.

"He died…", she takes a deep breath, "…seven months ago", tears brim her eyes.

"I had no idea".

"I loved his so much", she cries, collapsing onto the floor.

"Here", he holds out a handkerchief to her, "A face as beautiful as your's shouldn't be streaked with tears", he says.

Kagome blushes at his words as she wipes her eyes with his handkerchief.

"We better head back to class, the five minutes are almost up", Iya sighs, holding his hand out to her.

"Lets head back", Kagome nods, taking hold of his hand and stands up.

----------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes Later…

Inside the Classroom…

"Class, it's time for projects to be assigned!", Mr. Tanaka announces.

The class is filled with moans and groans.

"Ayumi, your partner is Saito Nimaka".

Ayumi shyly smiles at Saito.

Mr. Tanaka reads off names, until he says, "Kagome, your partner will be Iya Himeno".

Kagome glances over at Iya with a blush on her face.

"I will assign each group an Era of Japan's history", the teacher adds.

------------------------------------

After School…

"Whose house are we going to do our project at?", Iya asks, "Don't you live on a shrine Kagome?"

"Yeah, I do", she replies.

"Maybe we can find information at your house!", he suggests.

"You're right!", Kagome exclaims, "Come over tomorrow, I live at Sunset Shrine".

"See you tomorrow!", Iya waves, parting ways with Kagome.

----------------------------

Five Minutes Later…

Kagome walks past a group of students.

"Did you see the new student; Iya Himeno?", a girl whispers.

"Yeah, he is so cute!", another girl giggles.

Kagome stops and hugs her shoulders.

'_Huh? My body feels so warm_', she thinks, '_Iya… just hearing his name makes my heart pound… his warm hands… wanting to be in his arms_', she blushes, '_It feels so natural; as if I've known him forever_', she sighs, "Why am I thinking about Iya like that", she curses to herself.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

With Iya…

Iya stands leaning against a wall, clutching his chest and panting for air.

'_Ow…_', he thinks.

"What's wrong Iya?", Sakura asks.

"Uh…it's nothing…I'm fine", he replies, '_What's wrong with me? My chest hurts all of a sudden!_', he thinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'First Snow and the Legend of the Hanyou'.

Catch you readers next time!


	10. First Snow and the Legend of the Hanyou

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Who said anything about love? (Looks around and notices human-side whistling innocently) You! I could I forget you being the romantic part of me! You love romance too much! (Demon-side snickers) And don't think you're so innocent either! You love blood and gore too much!

Demon-side: Hey! Admit it! You love it! Heck, you enjoy it when InuYasha goes youkai (Full demon)!

Human-side: Yeah! You love the romance; though rare, between Kagome and InuYasha!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Um… (Blushes) So what! It's because of the two of you!

Both: That's right, because we are you!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well… Here is Chapter 10!

Please Enjoy!

All three: And remember, Kikyo killed InuYasha, not us!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I dislike you two! (Demon-side and Human-side shoot spit-balls at her).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10

First Snow and the Legend of the Hanyou

-------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

Iya runs up the shrine stairs.

"Sorry, I'm late!", he says.

"What happened? I was expecting you sooner!", she asks.

"I had a kendo class", Iya replies, scratching the back of his head.

"You're forgiven", she smiles.

------------------------------------

A Few Minutes Later…

Kagome and Iya stand in front of the sacred tree.

"Wow, this tree is really a thousand years old?", Iya gasps.

"Yep!"

A light snow begins to fall.

"Snow?", Kagome questions.

"I've heard somewhere that when a boy and a girl are together when the first snow of the season falls, they are destined to be together forever", Iya says, looking up at the snow.

"That isn't true", she states, looking at her charm bracelet, '_I said those same words about the first snow to InuYasha_', she thinks.

"You always look at that whenever you're thinking about him. Don't you?", Iya asks.

"Yeah", she nods.

Iya looks up at the sacred tree, "This tree reminds me of a legend", he says.

"What legend?", Kagome asks.

"The one about a hanyou and the strange girl from another world", he replies, "Would you like me to tell you it?"

"Sure".

"The legend begins with the hanyou being sealed to a tree by the priestess he was in love with and he fell into a deep sleep, the priestess died afterwards. 50 years later, a girl arrived from another world, and awakened the hanyou; freeing him from his seal-ment. A jewel that the hanyou desired, appeared from a cut on the strange girl and while it was in the girl's care, it was shattered into shards that spread all across Japan. As the two of them traveled together in search of the jewel shards, they met a fox demon, who decided to travel with them, then a demon resurrected the priestess and they thought the other one betrayed the other. Then the small group of three met a monk who was cursed by the demon who was responsible for the priestess's death and the hanyou's sealing. While the now group of four was trying to track down the demon behind their problems, they encountered a female demon slayer who was tricked into believing the hanyou killed her family and destroyed her village, by the demon they were hunting. It goes onto say that during the journey, the hanyou and the strange girl slowly fell in love with each-other, and that they and their companions defeated the evil demon and completed the jewel", he takes a breath, "But the strange thing is the legend doesn't say what happened afterwards", he glances over at her.

"I know what happened", Kagome replies bitterly.

"Huh?"

"They returned to the village where their journey began and the hanyou went off into the forest to think about what he would wish for on the jewel. The girl warned him to be careful before he left, but while he was gone, the hanyou under went his monthly time of weakness", she says.

"I remember that, he turns completely human once a month, but only for the night", Iya adds.

"Also during that night, his first love; the priestess, found him and injured him", she continues, tears brimming her eyes, "He struggled to return to the village, when morning came, his last words were, I love you, then he died in the girl's arms after he said them to her", tears spill down her cheeks.

"I always thought they lived happily ever-after together", Iya says, standing in front of her, "You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit you", he wipes away some of her tears with his thumb, then he leans forward to kiss her on the forehead.

A blush flares on Kagome's cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Snowball Fight'.

Catch you readers next time!


	11. Snowball Fight

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'm in a rare mood, so I'll be posting a third chapter today!

Currently I'm punishing my demon and human sides for their spit-ball rebellion earlier. (Demon and human sides are visible behind her, completely tied up and gagged. The demon-side also being covered by sacred sutras) Servers you two right for rebelling against me!

Human-side: Muff!

Demon-side: (Swirlly-eyed)

DemonGirl-Setsuna: It's your own fault for your padicament!

Human-side: (Gag slips off) You're so evil! Why are you doing this?

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Evilly grins) Because I can! And also, because I got it from my demon-side, even though she is passed out for the seals I covered her with!

Human-side: (Angrily glares)

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Now be quiet, before I do to you what I did to InuYasha in chapter 8 of 'Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas' for interrupting my author's note! (Hugs plushie-form InuYasha)

Plushie InuYasha: (Thinks) Someone save me from this crazy hanyou!

Human-side: You wouldn't!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I would!

Plushie InuYasha: (Thinks) I know you can understand me, because you're apart of her! Just do as she says! I know she would! Look what she did to me, and loves me!

Human-side: I'll shut up now!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Evil laugh) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Plushie InuYasha: (Sweat-drops) Here is Chapter 11!

Please Enjoy!

I can't believe she had me killed by Kikyo…

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Quiet you, or we'll play the kissing game again! And you know how much I love kissing you!

Plushie InuYasha: (Thinks) Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11

Snowball Fight

---------------------------------------------------

A loud slap echoes through the air.

"Don't you even dare think that you'll replace him in my heart!", Kagome shouts, her hand still raised.

A bright red handprint slowly appears on Iya's left cheek, his head was turned form the force of her slap, "Sorry Kagome, I don't know what I was thinking", he says, closing his eyes and straightens his head to face forward.

Kagome quickly covers her mouth with her hands, "No, I'm the one who's sorry, you were only trying to comfort me and I slapped you", she apologizes.

"It's alright", he opens his eyes, "Well, I better be getting home, it'll be dark soon", he looks at the horizon, "It will be well after dark by the time I get home. I guess the telling of the legend took more time than I thought it would", he says.

"Iya?"

"What is it?", he replies.

"Why don't you spend the night here tonight?", she asks, as a blush spreads across her face.

"Kagome…you're blushing!", Iya gasps.

"You're the first boy I've asked to stay over since…", Kagome fades off.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell", he hurriedly says, "So why are you asking me to stay?", he questions.

"We're partners on the class project, it would make sense if you stayed here rather then going home, it would make it easier for us to finish it", she replies, smiling.

"Sure. I just have to call home to inform them of where I am", he pulls out his cell-phone and dials his home phone number, "Hello? Oh Sakura, where's mom? She's at a floral show? Well, when she gets home can you tell her that I'm sleeping over a friend's house. You want to know who's house? It's Kagome's", a blush enflames his cheeks, "It isn't like that! It's only to work on our project. So will you tell mom or will I have to call later to tell her myself? So you will tell her. Thank you", he turns off his cell-phone and returns it to his pocket, "I'm all set. Let's head inside before we catch a cold, shall we?"

"Sure, but don't order me around it's my house, not your's!", she growls.

"Sorry", Iya laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

--------------------------------------

Hours Later…

Iya lays asleep on the couch.

Kagome looks down at his face, '_He looks so much like InuYasha; when he first fell asleep on my bed and looked so innocent_', she thinks, brushing a stray hair from his face, '_Why do you have to look so much like InuYasha?_', she leans over to kiss Iya on the cheek.

"Kagome, it's getting later! You should go to bed!", Kagome's mother calls from upstairs.

"Ok mom!", Kagome calls back, then heads upstairs to her room.

Iya slightly opens his eyes and watches her leave the room, he lets out a sigh, '_She almost kissed me!_', he thinks, blushing, then closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

--------------------------

The Next Morning…

In the Shrine Courtyard…

"It's quiet, too quiet", Sota says, rounding a snowball in his hands.

"What do you think they're planning?", his friend; Tai asks.

"No clue!", he replies, just before a snowball hits the side of his head.

"I hit him! Point for us!", Kagome cheers.

"One point for the teens, zip for the kids!", Iya laughs.

(A/N: So much for working on their project… 'Sweat-drops')

Countless snowballs fly through the air hitting everyone and everything.

"Watch out, sis!" Sota shouts as an iceball flies straight towards Kagome's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Save and the Project'.

Catch you readers next time!

(Looks innocent) Evil little muse threw the iceball!


	12. The Save and the Project

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I didn't play the kissing game with InuYasha. (Looks at sliced ropes on the floor) Stupid human-side for cutting loose and unsealing & untying my demon-side, and rescuing plushie InuYasha for me!

When I find you three! You will pay the price for escaping from me!

Here is Chapter 12!

Please Enjoy!

I can't believe they took InuYasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12

The Save and the Project

------------------------------------------------

Kagome finds herself unable to move as the ice-ball got closer.

Iya head dives towards her, pulling her down with him, the ice-ball strikes the trunk of the sacred tree as the two of them hit the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright?", he asks, gazing down at her.

A blush enflames her cheeks, "Yeah, thanks to you", she replies.

"Glad to hear it", he sighs.

"Uh, Iya?"

"What is it?"

"Could you get off me?", she asks.

His cheeks flare up, "Uh, sure", he answers.

As Iya slowly climbs off her, a sharp pain shoots up his leg, he bites his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"What's wrong?", Kagome asks, noticing the pain on his face.

"It's my ankle, something's wrong, I can't move it!", he replies, grasping his left ankle.

"Let me take a look at it", she says.

He gently removes his silvery-grey sneaker, Kagome pushes up the pant-leg of his blue jeans and when she peels off his blood-stained white sock, she uncovers a really swollen, bleeding ankle.

(A/N: I do have a pair of sneakers this color!)

"It's badly sprained and you cut it on something", she pulls out a white handkerchief that has reddish-brown stains out of her pocket, "We should stop the bleeding first", she wraps his ankle, "That should do until we get you inside the house to properly dress the injury", she says.

"Thank you, Kagome".

"Don't thank me just yet, we still have to get you inside", she tells him, "Sota, Tai get over here and help me!", she orders.

The boys help Iya to his feet and they support him all the way into the house.

----------------------------------

Inside the House…

Iya sits still as Kagome bandages his ankle.

"You sure know a lot about first aid", Iya compliments through clenched teeth.

"I self-learned it", Kagome replies, pausing for a moment in her bandaging of his ankle.

"Trial and error, huh?", he asks.

"Yep!", she says, finishing what she was doing.

Iya exams her handy-work, "Perfectly wrapped, just like a doctor does it", he comments.

"Thanks", she smiles.

"We should get started on our project", Iya says.

"Ok, but I forgot what it was supposed to be about", she admits.

"It was the Feudal Era", he replies.

"Yeah, you're right", she says, '_Stupid teacher, I should have declined that Era, but why didn't I? Was it because I was partnered up with Iya?_', she thinks.

"Are you alright Kagome?", Iya asks.

"Huh?"

"You got awfully quiet", he says.

"Yeah, I'm alright", she replies, "I was just thinking about something stupid".

"Stupid like what?", he asks.

"Just forget about it, it's nothing!"

"Come on, out with it! What are you thinking?", he persistently asks.

"Ok I'll tell you, I was thinking about how stupid the teacher is!", she answers.

"Do you still remember when he knocked his books off his desk?", Iya asks, laughing.

"Then he tripped over them!", Kagome continues, a big smile on her face.

"That was so funny!", he laughs.

'_Strange, when I got into that argument with Iya, it felt like I was arguing with InuYasha. Even the words exchanged were almost the same as the ones spoken before Kikyo was brought back to life!_', she thinks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Burgers and Secrets'.

Catch you readers next time!

And hopefully, I've caught my reneged halves by then!


	13. Burgers and Secrets

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Whispering) Hi there! Setsuna here!

I've set up a trap with bait for one of the three escapees. (Points to the steamy bowl of ramen) (Laughs) They won't escape once I catch one of them, the other two will come to rescue the one I caught! (Takes hold of a rope)

(A shadowed figure slowly sneaks towards the bowl, and as soon as the figure picks up the bowl to eat it. DemonGirl-Setsuna pulls on the rope; causing it to go taunt and the figure is lifted up into the air by it's ankles)

Figure: Let me go! No, my ramen!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I knew my trap would work without fail! You just couldn't resist the opportunity of free ramen, hmm…InuYasha!

InuYasha: (Reveled to be untransformed from a plushie) That was a dirty trick!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well, I do know you're every weakness, now don't I?

InuYasha: (Fearing for his sanity, fear filling his golden eyes) What are you going to do to me, now that you've caught me?

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Grinning Evilly) You're bait in the trap for the other two!

(She bounds his hands behind his back, and grabs the back of the collar of his haori & kimono as she cuts his down from the trap. She then drags him to a barrier set up ten feet away and throws him inside; an electric charge shocks him as he passes through it.)

InuYasha: (Struggles into a sitting position, blinking his violet eyes) What the…? Ah! I'm human!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Got to love purifying barriers! They turn hanyous into normal humans, until they leave it or the barrier is destroyed! But I'm immune to it's effects, only because I'm the one who created it!

InuYasha: (Angrily glares at her)

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Aww! Don't give me that look! Consider yourself lucky I didn't turn you into a plushie again! (InuYasha drops the glare) Good boy, you know what that was like! Now the other two should be getting worried about where InuYasha is and will come looking for him! (Evilly laughs)

InuYasha: Here is Chapter 13!

Please Enjoy!

At least she has me alive like this, it's better than the way I am in the story; dead.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Be quiet and be good little bait or I'll turn you back into a plushie!

InuYasha: I'll be good! I was only telling the readers that Chapter 13 was being presented!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Good boy! I might just not turn you into a plushie, but my halves maybe, at least for a few chapters after I catch them!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13

Burgers and Secrets

-----------------------------------------------

They begin working on their project until it was almost complete.

"You sure know a lot about the feudal era!", Kagome exclaims.

"I do a lot of reading", he replies, blushing.

"Now we need to work out the presentation", she says, "Let me see your notes".

"Ok, here", he hands her his notebook.

"Wow, your notes are written beautifully!", she says, shocked.

"Thanks", his blush darkens.

They go over their notes.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Iya", she replies.

"Would you like to get a burger or something?", he asks.

"Huh?", Kagome glares at him.

"It's not a date or anything! I just want to know if you want to get something to eat?", he innocently says.

"Sure", she says, smiling.

-------------------------------

An Hour Later…

In Downtown…

"I've been wanting to try this for months!", Kagome exclaims, taking a bite of her triple- cheese burger.

"You seem happy!", Iya says, smiling with a cheese burger in one hand and a drink in the other.

"You didn't have to pay for the meals", she replies, "I could have paid for half".

"My mother taught me that a gentleman pays for the whole meal, and not to go dutch", he says.

"Well, thank you. There isn't many young men out there as polite as you", she thanks, '_Iya is so polite, paying for mine and his meals, InuYasha would probably make me pay for both meals, but InuYasha has a reason, he doesn't have any money_', she thinks, looking at her charm bracelet, "How is your ankle doing?"

"It's holding up", he replies.

"Kagome?", a voice behind them asks.

They both turn towards the voice, and finds Eri, Yuka and Ayumi standing there with shopping bags in their hands.

"So your boyfriend did dump you!", Eri exclaims.

"And now you're dating Iya!", Yuka continues.

Both of their cheeks flare up red.

"Eri! Yuka! Stop it, there is probably a reasonable reason for them to be eating burgers together", Ayumi says.

"My boyfriend didn't break up with me! And I'm not dating Iya!", Kagome shouts, "We're only friends!"

"Kagome and I are partners on a project for school and we got hungry and we decided to get a burger", Iya explains, "We're only friends", his voice drifts off.

Kagome looks over at him and notices his eyes held a hurt look, '_He says we're only friends, but his eyes say he wants to be more than friends_', she thinks.

"Well if he isn't your boyfriend, then he's free to date someone else", Yuka says, trying to get up close to Iya.

(A/N: Yes, Yuka is hitting on Iya!)

Iya was growing more frustrated the closer Yuka got, until he couldn't take it anymore, "I only have feelings for Kagome, nobody else!", he shouts.

(A/N: -Face faults- Yes, you heard, or in this case; read, him right! He said he only has feelings for Kagome!)

"Iya…", Kagome gasps, blushing at his statement.

Iya's face turns completely red from embarrassment, before dropping his half-eaten burger and running off.

"Iya!", Kagome calls, "You forgot your backpack at my house…", she trails off as he disappears from sight, '_I'll have to return it to him tomorrow at school_', she thinks.

---------------------------------

Ten Minutes Later…

At Iya's House…

"I can't believe I admitted my feelings like that", he whispers as he enters his house, "Mom! Sakura! I'm home!", he calls out.

He is greeted by silence.

Iya spots a note on the table by the door, he picks it up and reads it.

"Me and Sakura went out shopping, be back by five", he reads, then glances at the nearby clock, "They'll be home in two hours, huh?", he whispers.

Iya starts to walk down the hallway towards the living-room, when he stops all of a sudden, grasping his chest.

"Uhn… Not again?", he pants, wavering and falls to his knees, "Why is this happening to me?"

"You've ran out of time", a woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair says.

"I need more time! Give me some more time, Karin!", a raspier voice coming out of Iya's mouth demands, before collapsing to the floor.

"I will give you the time you need, only because you've almost claimed Kagome's heart", Karin says, "After you have the girl's love, you must kiss her to reclaim your true form", she adds, as a blue light admits from her hands and surrounds Iya's body, "Don't forget, …", she warns.

(A/N: Left name unsaid just to be evil!)

'_As soon as I claim your heart Kagome, I shall show you the real me!_', the raspy voice evilly laughs, before Iya's eyes close and passes out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Whahaha! I am so evil! I love it!

InuYasha: What are you planning to do to Kagome?

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Evilly laughs) That is for me to know and you to find out!

The next chapter is called; 'Iya's "Illness"'.

Catch you readers next time!

InuYasha: Don't hurt Kagome, I'm begging you!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I love it when he's human, makes him so emotional!


	14. Iya's Illness

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Voice recording) Hi there! Setsuna here!

Actually, I'm not here, I'm off taking care some important business! And will be back when I can!

(Two figures hidden in the shadows crouch and slowly head towards the tied up and gagged InuYasha inside of the barrier)

Demon-side: The coast looks clear, she is no where around!

Human-side: Seems like it, I'll go free InuYasha while you stand watch!

Demon-side: Why do you get to rescue him? Why can't I?

Human-side: Because that is a purifying barrier he's in and you can't touch it without being shocked!

Demon-side: Oh! Be careful then!

(Human-side slowly slips to the barrier, while the demon-side looks out for DemonGirl-Setsuna, but a ninja dressed all in black sneaks up behind her and places a sacred sutra in the middle of her back; shocking her till she collapses to the floor, unconscious)

Human-side: (Turning around) What's wrong? (Sees no one, except the demon-side passed out on the floor)

InuYasha: (Squirming against his bounds) Muff!

Human-side: Huh? (Turns towards him) What is it Inuya…? (Eyes widen in fear, to find the ninja standing in front of her; in-between her and InuYasha) Who are you?

Ninja: You're worst nightmare! (Throws a weighted chain at her, wrapping her up in it) Severs you right for rebelling against me!

Human-side: You… It couldn't be!

(The Ninja pulls off her mask, reveling herself as really DemonGirl-Setsuna)

Human-side: But…how? Your message said you were gone on important business!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I was! My important business was to lie in hiding and wait for the two of you to arrive and try to rescue InuYasha! So I could ambush you two, like a ninja!

Human-side: You're not a ninja!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I know! But I watch/read Naruto, and it worked. Considering I caught the two of you without a hassle!

Human-side: Curse you!

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Shut up, and await your punishment. Which will have to happen in the next chapter! I have to start this chapter now!

Here is Chapter 14!

Please Enjoy!

InuYasha: (Grumbles against the gag) Muff, shr aut reum! (Translation: 'Crap, she caught them!')

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Don't worry, InuYasha. I'll untie you soon!

InuYasha: (Thinks) I was afraid you were going to say that!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14

Iya's "Illness"

----------------------------------------

Two Hours Later…

Sakura and Mrs. Himeno enter the house carrying shopping bags.

"Do you think Iya will like the sweater I picked out?", Mrs. Himeno asks.

"I'm sure he will", Sakura replies, heading down the hall, then stops suddenly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"It's Iya", she drifts off, pointing to his face-down body.

"Iya!", his mother cries, running to his side.

Iya's cheeks were flushed and his breathing was slightly labored.

"I'll go call a doctor!", Sakura says.

"Not again! Why does this have to happen again?", Mrs. Himeno sobs.

-------------------------------

The Next Day…

At School…

'_Where is Iya?_', Kagome thinks, '_He wasn't at school today. Neither was Sakura_', she exits the school building, "I should go to their house", she whispers.

Kagome walks over to a payphone, "Hello? Mom? I'm going over Iya's house. I have to bring him his homework. Thanks mom! Bye", she says, then hangs up the phone.

She then runs to catch a bus to Iya's house.

-----------------------------

Sometime Later…

At Iya's House…

Kagome knocks on the front door and Sakura was the one to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Kagome", she yawns, "What brings you here?"

"You and Iya weren't in school today, are the two of you sick?", Kagome asks.

"I'm fine, but it's Iya", she trails off.

"What happened?"

"Me and mom found Iya passed out in the hall yesterday, he has a very high fever", Sakura says, "A doctor is checking up on him, now", she adds.

"I'd like to see Iya", Kagome requests.

"Follow me", Sakura leads Kagome to Iya's room.

--------------------------

In Iya's Room…

"Tell me doctor, what's wrong with my son?", Mrs. Himeno asks.

"It's a nasty cold. I believe he had a relapse of what happened six and a half months ago, as well", the doctor replies.

"Will he fall into a coma again?"

"No, he won't, it's only a cold", the doctor replies, "But he does need to rest", he adds, before heading out the door.

"That's good to hear", she sighs.

"I hope he makes a speedy recovery", Kagome says from the doorway.

"Who are you?", Iya's mother asks.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a classmate of your son's", she answers, bowing, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Himeno".

"It's a pleasure, Kagome", she says.

"You should have him drink the tea made with this", Kagome suggests, pulling out a pouch from her pocket, "It helps to speed up recovery from a cold".

"I think this will help. Thank you, Kagome", she thanks, taking the pouch from Kagome and heads downstairs to brew the tea for Iya.

"Mom has been so worried over Iya", Sakura says.

"Has something like this happened before?"

"Iya had to be hospitalized almost seven months ago, he was in a coma for two weeks", she replies, "He's had a heart condition ever-since".

"Heart condition?"

"He gets a huge pain in his chest around the heart area for no reason and he can't breathe cause of it", she explains, "The first time it happened was the day after he came out of the coma, I also believe he had an attack the day before he went over your house".

"Oh, I see", Kagome says, '_So Iya has an illness he doesn't want anyone to know about_', she thinks, "So his heart condition is like a heart defect".

"Correct!", Sakura replies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I still haven't thought of what I should do to my halves!

Oh well… The next chapter is called; 'Friendship and Rain-Storms'.

Catch you readers next time!


	15. Friendship and RainStorms

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

My life is crazy! I have yet to punish my two halves and I have class-work to do all because I've been slacking off the past few days! (Points out her two halves sitting in a cage; too heavy for the human-side to lift, but covered in sacred sutras to prevent the demon-side from lifting it. They look depressed) They can't escape, even if Ninka (Human-side) peels the sutras off. Youka (demon-side) is fitted with a seal that prevents her from touching the cage at all! Yes, I gave my two halves names! When we communicate I'll be known as Setsuna!

InuYasha: (Still human) Setsuna, here is your boom-box.

Setsuna: Thank you, InuYasha!

InuYasha: When are you going to remove this collar? (Moves his hair to show a silver choker around his neck)

Setsuna: When I'm good and ready to! Besides, it is for your own good. If you escape, there is a slight chance you might die in this world too! With the collar on and you staying with me you'll stay alive!

InuYasha: (Looks depressed and trapped)

Setsuna: Aww! Don't have that look on your face! I'll set you free, eventually! (Lifts his face gently by his chin) You shouldn't be sad, here I'll tell you the secret of who Iya really is, if you promise that you'll smile and stop complaining!

InuYasha: (Mutely nods, then smiles)

Setsuna: There that's the smile I wanted to see! Okay, here's the secret! (Leans over to InuYasha's ear and whispers) Iya is really… (Voice-level goes below readers hearing level)

InuYasha: Really?

Setsuna: Yep! (Puts a finger over her lips) Now not a word about it!

InuYasha: (Nods in agreement) Right!

Setsuna: Now I have a song I like to play for you guys and gals, that pretty much explains what has happened in the story up until now!

InuYasha: The song represents the relationship, I used to have with Kagome!

(Setsuna turns on the CD Player)

Setsuna: I don't own 'Nickelback' or their song 'Someday'. Enjoy!

CD Player: "How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

(Solo)

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when"

Setsuna: Well, that it for now on my beginning author's note!

InuYasha: Here is Chapter 15!

Setsuna: Please Enjoy!

See we're getting along now! Nothing to worry about!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

Friendship and Rain-Storms

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura, could you please come down! I can't find the kettle!", Mrs. Himeno calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming!", she calls back, "I'll be right back, Kagome", she goes downstairs.

"Iya did you mean every word you said yesterday?", Kagome asks the slumbering boy besides her, '_It's official, I have deep feelings for Iya_', she thinks, as a blush enflames her cheeks.

Iya starts to stir, opening his eyes, "I meant every word", he groans.

The blush on Kagome's cheeks darkens.

"I'm sorry, I ditched you yesterday", he apologizes, "I embarrassed myself", he starts blushing.

"It's ok, I've had plenty of those in the past", Kagome assures, "Being embarrassed I mean".

"Oh yeah, before I forget!", he exclaims, rolling over onto his side and pulls open the drawer of his nightstand, then pulls out a small package out and pushes himself up to sit up in bed using his elbow, "Here, this is for you", he hands it to her.

Kagome opens the box to find a silver ring with her name written in gold lying inside it, "Iya…", she gasps.

"I know you're going to say you can't accept it, but keep it as a token of friendship", he says.

"Thank you", she thanks.

"Where did you get the tea powder for colds?", Iya asks.

"A friend gave it to me", she replies, looking at her charm bracelet.

"Oh, I see", he says, knowing who she spoke of.

Mrs. Himeno enters the room carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it.

"Oh. You've awakened", she says, setting the cup down on the nightstand, "How are you feeling, sweetie?", she feels his forehead.

"I'm fine mom, just a little light-headed", Iya replies.

"You still feel very warm", Mrs. Himeno says, removing her hand, then hands him the cup, "Here drink this".

Iya takes the cup from his mother, "Phew, this stinks!", he exclaims, pinching his nose.

"It may stink and taste bad, but it works well enough to cure colds", Kagome says.

"Well, down the hatch", he states, tilting the cup and downing it in one big gulp, then makes a sour-face.

Kagome can't help but giggle.

"Now lie down and get some more sleep or you'll never get over your cold", his mother orders.

"Yes, mother", he says, lying down.

"Oh, Iya! I brought your backpack with me", Kagome exclaims, holding up his bag.

"Thanks for bringing it back Kagome, I guess I forgot it when I panicked yesterday", a slight blush enflames his cheeks, "I can be such an idiot sometimes".

"I have to be going now, my mom wants me home in time for dinner", she waves goodbye, "I'll leave your bag by your door and your homework is inside it".

"Thanks again".

"You're welcome", Kagome says, then heads home.

"Such a kind-hearted girl", Mrs. Himeno comments.

"She is", Iya agrees.

-----------------------

The Next Day…

Kagome walks towards the school-building, when it begins raining.

"A little rain won't hurt nobody", she says, looking up at the grey clouds overhead.

Just as she spoke, it begun to downpour.

"Spoke too soon", she frowns.

As the rain slowly drenched her hair, an umbrella is placed over her head; shielding her from the rain.

"Huh?", she looks up at the person holding the umbrella, "Iya?", she exclaims.

"Don't want to catch cold, do we?", he says, smiling gently.

"So, how are you feeling?", she asks.

"Feeling better, but I still can't breath through my nose yet", he replies.

"Good to hear", Kagome says, "We better hurry to school or we'll be late".

"I'm right beside you", Iya agrees.

The two of them walk side by side under the cover of the umbrella to the school.

'_How I wish I could of walked with InuYasha like this_', Kagome thinks, staring at the ground, '_Why did you have to die?_', tears build up in her eyes.

"Are you crying Kagome?", Iya asks.

"No, it's the water dripping off my bangs", she quietly replies.

(A/N: They say it's alright to cry in the rain, because no one can see your tears!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Teacher's Scorns'.

Catch you readers next time!

InuYasha: Great advice about crying in the rain!

Setsuna: Is that what you did when your mother died?

InuYasha: (Blushes) N..n…no, I d…d…didn't!

Setsuna: Liar! You're blushing and denial proves it! Human emotions are much stronger than denial is!


	16. Teacher's Scorns

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Voice Recording) Hi there! Setsuna here!

Actually, I'm not! I'm out shopping, and have left InuYasha in charge of guarding my two halves until I return, he will also do the opening author's note for this chapter so be polite to him, he is my guest!

InuYasha: Hi there! I'm in charge till Setsuna gets back! (Peeks over at Ninka and Youka in the cage. They're passed out and leaned against each-other) They've been quiet, making my job easier!

(InuYasha goes to Setsuna's computer)

InuYasha: Let's see if I can find something to entertain myself with? (Types a little bit on the key-broad, his face lights up) What is this? 'Anime Music Videos'? (He uses the mouse to click the folder) Let's see, what's this file? 'Addicted'? I wonder what this is about? (Clicks the file and another window opens; the 'Windows Media Player', the music plays as clips from 'InuYasha' plays along with the music) Cool! Hey, I remember when that happened! (Sees one clip) I did that?

(A/N: I know this is an author's note inside an author's note; the music is 'Simple Plan's' song 'Addicted'. I downloaded that music video off a website that is now on hiatus! I don't own 'Simple Plan' or their song 'Addicted'. Doesn't the song remind you of InuYasha?)

InuYasha: Oh… I forgot!

Here is Chapter 16!

Please Enjoy!

Now where was I? Oh yeah! Watching that music video!

(A/N: He is so easily entertained!)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16

Teacher's Scorns

--------------------------------------------

"Mr. Himeno, you've been enrolled to this school for only tree days, and you've missed two days of school already!", Mr. Tanaka scorns, outside of the classroom.

Iya just stares at the floor, and takes the teacher's verbal abuse.

"Mr. Tanaka, it isn't Iya's fault that he got sick", Kagome says, trying to defend him.

"Don't speak to me with that tone, Miss. Higurashi", the teacher screams, "You missed a lot of your classes in 9th grade; that was last year, Miss. Higurashi. It's a miracle that you even past your high-school entrance exams and was allowed to get into high-school!", he exclaims.

Kagome stands there, her cheeks were completely flushed from embarrassment.

'_I didn't want anyone else to know about my missed classes, most of all I didn't want Iya to know_', she thinks, '_Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot who got into high-school by a fluke_', she stares at the ground, trying to avoid eye-contact with Iya and Mr. Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka don't be so unreasonable, it wasn't Kagome's choice to get sick", Iya says, glaring at Tanaka.

Kagome looks up at Iya, her blush of embarrassment turns into one of flatter-ment.

"Well I can say I'm impressed, the two of you are the first group to finish the assigned project before it is even due", Mr. Tanaka states, '_The two of them are a good team, they cover up the other's weakness. I can't get one of them to break down_', he thinks.

Iya flashes a smile in Kagome's direction.

'_Iya has the same cocky smile as InuYasha_', Kagome thinks.

"Mr. Tanaka, I think class is about to start soon", Sakura greets, walking past them with her backpack bouncing off the front of her knees.

"Yes, you're right Miss. Himeno", Mr. Tanaka replies, looking at his watch.

--------------------------------

An Hour Later…

"Class, I have an announcement to make!", Mr. Tanaka exclaims.

The class quiets down.

"Next week is the 10th grade's trip to the mountains", he says, "But, if you don't have your group project done by Friday, you will not be going".

Three-fourths of the class moans and groans.

"I guess they haven't begun working on their projects yet", Iya whispers over to Kagome.

She softly laughs.

"Mr. Himeno, Miss. Higurashi, both of you go stand in the hall", Mr. Tanaka scorns.

A blush flares on both of their cheeks as they head out of the classroom.

"Now that was embarrassing", Iya says, a blush still on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it was", she replies.

"Umm, this may be sudden, but do you want to go see a movie with me this weekend?", he asks, his blush grows darker.

"Sure", Kagome says, softly smiling, "But on two terms".

"Ok, what are the terms?"

"The first term is that I must pay for the tickets and snacks", she says.

"But…".

"No buts! I insist!", she cuts him off.

"Ok, what is the second term?", he hesitantly asks.

"The second term is that my little brother; Sota, comes along with us".

"Let me guess, the movie is the American movie; 'Beauty & the Beast', that's playing downtown", Iya states.

"Yep!"

"Fine with me".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Voice Recoding) I'm still out! InuYasha do this for me!

InuYasha: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Painting'.

She'll catch you readers next time!

Now where is that chocolate? I can't have it while I'm a hanyou; that whole thing of dog's can't have chocolate is really makes me angry, so I might as well take advantage of this opportunity now! (Finds a chocolate-bar and starts munching it) Yum!


	17. The Painting

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

(Side-note: I had trouble posting this chapter yesterday!)

I come back from shopping, and find InuYasha passed out on the floor with a ring of chocolate around his mouth. I knew I should have hidden those drugged candy-bars better!

I got like… (Counts the reviews in her head) 16 reviews!

And two of them caught me eye!

Here is one from 'Dragon Man 180', it says:

"I'm guessing Sota won't like the movie very much, especially if Kagome

starts acting mushy. I sense a correlation between the prince in the

movie being enchanted into the Beast and the strange events surrounding

Iya."

Well, I have no clue what 'Correlation' means, but I choose the movie at random! It was either 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'The Lion King'!

I also realized I'm not the only one who has problems with the halves of themselves! Hanyous are rare! Especially female hanyous, in the TV series there are a total of 4 hanyous (Not counting Naraku, stupid cheater!), and only one of them is female!

InuYasha: (Waking up and sits up) Uhhh! What happened to me?

Setsuna: You got into the drugged chocolates I made for my two halves, in case using you as bait failed to catch them!

InuYasha: (Nervously laughs) No wonder they tasted funny!

Setsuna: (Rubs temples) Here InuYasha, how about you answer this review for me! (Hands him the paper)

InuYasha: Let's see! Hey this one is from Chapter 15!

Setsuna: Just read it!

InuYasha: Okay! This one is from, 'HanyouRiyumi', it says:

"PLZ UPDATE! I LUV THIS SYORY! I BEG OF U! I HAVE SESSHOMARU CAPTIVE IF U

WANT HIM! JUST PLZ UPDATE!

:D"

(Laughs) How did she get her hands on my brother?

Setsuna: Who knows? All I can say is, she can keep him! I have InuYasha here for company! And my two halves to torment when I get bored!

Speaking of my two halves… (Turns towards the cage, only to see Ninka inside it looking quite pissed)

Ninka: Where is Youka? Where have you taken her?

Setsuna: She got thirsty, and I'm allowing her to have a drink, but I think she has had enough now and should be returned to the cage. (Snaps fingers and Youka reappears inside the cage in a poof of smoke)

Youka: (Wide-eyed, bones almost singing) Thank you, thank you, thank you for the drink Setsuna!

Ninka: (Eyes widen in fear) No, you didn't!

Setsuna: (Smiles Evilly) Yes, I did!

Ninka: (Flesh pales) Y…you g…gave h…her s…s…soda…!

Setsuna: (Evil Smile gets wider) Yep, trapped in a cage with a sugar/caffeine high Youka! Have Fun!

Ninka: Nnnnnnooooooooo!

InuYasha: You have one hell of an evil streak!

Setsuna: What about you? Beating up Shippo! But I have to admit, I took a page from your book when you beat up Shippo! I whack my 6 year old on the head the way you hit Shippo! I have two younger brothers; one is 16, the other 6, every-time they fight it reminds me of when you argue with Shippo! And it doesn't help that the 16 year old one has the same body-frame as you do!

InuYasha: Whoa! Had no clue your life at home was that bad!

Setsuna: That is why I have this world; that I created, and you here at the moment, but also so you won't die, like you did in your world. Plus with you here, I'm protecting you from all the rabid fan-girls who would try to kidnap you when they found out that you had no chance with Kagome, because you died!

InuYasha: We should start the chapter!

Setsuna: Oh yeah!

Here is Chapter 17!

InuYasha: Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17

The Painting

-------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later…

Friday…

Ten Minutes till Class Ends…

"The Feudal Era ended in 1568, when Oda Nobunaga entered into Kyoto. This was one of the bloodiest periods in Japan's history, with local officials establishing their own rule over areas and then fighting for power among each-other", Kagome says.

"Yet, at the same-time it was a period of economic and cultural growth with increased contact with the rest of Asia and Europe. During this time knowledge of Chinese poetry, the tea ceremony, Zen Buddhism, Confucian teaching, and among other things spread through out Japan", Iya adds, continuing the presentation.

"Job well done you two, you really researched your project thoroughly", Mr. Tanaka states, clapping as he stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Tanaka", Kagome thanks, as her and Iya return to their seats.

"I'd like to announce that the whole class will be attending the 10th grade Mountain field trip!", Mr. Tanaka says, once he reaches the front of the classroom.

A cheer rises up in the classroom.

"Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong", the school-bell chimes.

"That's all for today", Mr. Tanaka says, "Stand!"

The class stands up.

"Bow!"

The class bows.

"Class dismissed!", he leaves the classroom.

(A/N: I got the whole 'at the end of the class thing', from the Second 'InuYasha' Movie!)

"So Kagome?", Iya asks, standing next to her desk.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Want to go over my house to check the showing times for the movie?", he replies.

"Sure".

-----------------------------

Twenty Minutes Later…

At Iya's House…

"Mom, I'm home!", he calls out.

"How was school, sweetie?", she asks, stepping out into the hallway, "Oh, Kagome, how nice of you to visit", she greets.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Himeno", Kagome bows.

"Mother, we'll be in the study using the computer", Iya says.

"Alright, sweetie", Mrs. Himeno says, "Will you be staying for dinner, Kagome?"

"How kind of you, but I can't tonight", Kagome replies.

---------------------------

Two Minutes Later…

In the Study…

"There is a showing at eight o'clock tonight", Iya says, glancing from the computer screen.

"Sota sure will love staying up later tonight", she comments, looking at the books on the shelves, until a canvas caught her eye, "Huh? What's this?"

Iya quickly turns around in the chair to face her, "Don't look at it, it's not finished yet!", he exclaims.

'_Iya painted this?_', Kagome thinks, looking at the painting of an angel-like figure, "Wait! Is that me in that painting?", she gasps.

Iya's face turns completely dark red and he stares at the floor.

"Did you paint this?", she asks.

"Yes, I did", he answers, his face still red, "I wanted to capture your beauty on canvas", he adds.

"It's very well done", Kagome compliments.

"Thanks", Iya says, making eye contact with Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Ninka: Help me! Save me from this hyper demon!

Setsuna: Do you think, I went too far punishing them?

InuYasha: Nah! But isn't soda a reward to your demon-side?

Setsuna: (Shakes her head) Not really, it may seem like a reward now. But later, her hang-over will definitely prove other-wise!

InuYasha: How much soda did she drink?

Setsuna: 4 two-litter bottles of 'Mountain Dew'!

InuYasha: Yikes! Mega hang-over is coming!

Setsuna: (Smiles and laughs evilly) I know!

The next chapter is called; 'Movie Theater'.

Catch you readers next time!

InuYasha: I can't believe you did that!

Setsuna: Did what?

InuYasha: Never mind!


	18. Movie Theater

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Ninka still hasn't shut up yet!

(Ninka still runs around the cage, screaming, for no reason at all, while Youka sits on the floor holding her head and moaning about her hang-over headache)

Hasn't she realized Youka's sugar/caffeine high worn off ten minutes ago?

InuYasha: (Quietly sits on the floor, with head-phones on and a portable CD player sitting in his lap. Humming along with '3 Doors Down's' song 'Let Me Go')

Setsuna: InuYasha sure is lucky I'm letting him use my CD player. I wish I could say the same about me!

Ninka: (Still running around) Kahahaha!

Setsuna: (Rubs temples) Now I'm getting a headache!

Here is Chapter 18!

Please Enjoy!

Now where did I leave my aspirin, and that mallet?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 18

Movie Theater

------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later…

"So Sota, do you mind seeing a movie with your sister and I?", Iya asks, as they walk towards the movie-theater.

"No, I don't mind", Sota replies.

A strong wind causes Kagome to shiver and she hugs her long tan winter jacket closer to her petite form. Lowering her head slightly as she braced herself for the next burst of cold air.

It seemed like more snow would fall at any moment.

Iya glances over at her, "You cold, Kagome?", he asks tenderly.

"Uh-huh", she nods.

The next moment Kagome feels Iya drape his black winter coat over her shoulders.

Kagome looks over at him and finds him just standing there in a maroon sweater, red winter hat and scarf, grey gloves, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Won't you get cold?", she asks.

"We don't have long to wait before we're inside the theater", he replies with a smile.

After getting the tickets, a large bag of popcorn; with extra butter, three sodas, and some candies, the trio hurried to the entrance of the hall of showings.

At one point, in the middle of the film; when Belle and the Beast began to dance on the ballroom floor, Iya and Kagome both reached in for some popcorn, but grabbed something else entirely.

(A/N: Before you get the wrong idea! Every-time I go to the movies with my step-father, we share a bag of popcorn and a soda, until he gets upset that I'm eating all the popcorn and drinking all the soda; that he gets up and gets his own. But he does share his with me, from time to time! That is natural for me the accidentally grab my step-father's fingers, instead of popcorn!)

"Sorry", Iya gasps, quickly releasing her hand, "I was, uh…".

"Looking for some popcorn, right?", she finishes, turning her head to face him, as a blush spreads across the bridge of her nose, swimming down to her cheeks.

"Yeah".

-----------------------

Sometime Later…

The credits started to roll and the lights brightened. People began to get up and stretch with their voices rising as they discussed the movie; a few couples who had used the film for other purposes other than watching it, speedily leaped to their feet and hustled out.

(A/N: Adults making out during a children's movie, I know what you're think. EWWW! GROSS! Don't they have other places to do that? Or something like that!)

Kagome also got up and worked her stiff muscles, "That was a really good movie! What did you think of it Sota?", she says, "Sota?"

When she turns to face him, she finds him slumped in the seat asleep.

"Seems he fell asleep", Iya laughs.

"How am I suppose to bring him home now?", Kagome states.

Iya just picks up Sota and carries him piggy-back style, "I'll carry him", he says.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry him all the way back to my house?", she asks.

"I'll be fine".

-----------------------------

Thirty Minutes Later…

Kagome tucks Sota into his bed, then heads into the hallway.

"He's sleeping soundly", she says.

"Good", Iya adds, "Well, I better be heading home now".

"Um-Iya?"

"Yeah Kagome, what is it?", he gently asks.

"Would you like something to drink before you go?"

"Sure, thank you", he says, then follows her down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Is soda alright?"

"Yes, please", he takes a can of soda from her.

"I have a question", Kagome says.

"What?"

"What happened to your father?"

"He died shortly after I was born; he was in a burning building when it collapsed", he sadly replies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know", she gasps.

"It's okay", Iya says, "Well I should be heading home, my mom is probably worried sick about me".

"Get home safely", Kagome calls out.

"Thanks, see you Monday!", he waves.

"See ya!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

(Holds the broken mallet in her hands; the weighted part of the mallet is cracked, and the handle is broken in half, hanging on by an inch of wood) There that takes care of my headache!

(Ninka lies on the floor; passed out, sporting several large lumps on her head)

The next chapter is called; 'School Trip'.

Catch you readers next time!

InuYasha: (Continues to listen to the CD player, oblivious to what had just happened)

Setsuna: I so envy him!


	19. School Trip

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

More reviews came and a few caught my eye, so…

The first one is from 'Crystalized flame', it says:

"I don't know what I can say. I've already said it's great, and there's

no room for improvement. None needed. Except on possibly making chapter

longer... Oh wait! I know what I can write! Even thought it's really

good, it doesn't seem like your usual writing style. But it's still

good. So keep chapter coming!"

I thank you for the review, but what do you mean by, 'it doesn't seem like your usual writing style'?

Now onto the next review!

This one is from 'heavens lil cherry', it says:

"IM HOLIDING SHIPPO CAPTIVE AND UNLESS U UPDATE REALLY SOON U'LL NEVER C

HIM EVER AGAIN! (dresses shippo in doll clothes) tehehe he's so cute!

Ja-Ne -"

My question is, 'How the hell did you get your hands on my baby brother?', oh wait, you mean the little fox demon from the show. Sorry about that, it's just my 6 year old brother acts like Shippo and has the same red hair, and his nick-name is Shippo!

I know your all wondering where InuYasha is, well he is in the shower!

(Running shower is heard in the background)

Setsuna: He is going to use all my hot water! (Evil Grin) This should teach him! (Flushes the toilet)

(A/N: Of course this wouldn't happen at my house, you can flush the toilet while someone is in the shower and the water temperature won't change!)

InuYasha: (Screams) AHahahahah! COLD!

Setsuna: (Laughing uncontrollably and holds her gut) I… can't… believe… I… was… able… to… do… that… to… someone…!

InuYasha: (Rushes out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist) Who flushed the toilet while I was in the shower?

Setsuna: (Whistles innocently, while pointing to her two halves in the cage) They did!

InuYasha: (Narrows eyes) Really! How could they, when their in the cage and you're the only one with access to the toilet? Hmm?

Setsuna: (Laughs nervously)

InuYasha: You're lucky, I have to be nice to you so I'm safe from the rabid fan-girls, or I'd teach you a lesson!

Setsuna: (Smiles cutely) I know!

InuYasha: (The towel slips from the hand he was using to hold it up with, showing what is below the waist) Oops!

Setsuna: (Eyes the size of saucers) I…I…I…I…(Un-audible babble)

InuYasha: (Sweat-drops and re-secures the towel around his waist) Sorry about that!

Here is Chapter 19!

Please Enjoy!

Uh, Setsuna are you alright?

Setsuna: (Babbles continuously)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 19

School Trip

-----------------------------------

Two Days Later…

At the School…

Kagome stands in the school's courtyard, with her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder.

'_I never thought I'll be using this backpack again_', she thinks, then looks at her charm bracelet, "InuYasha…", she whispers.

"That is a cute charm bracelet!", Yuka exclaims, standing behind her.

"Was it your boyfriend who gave it to you?", Eri asks, standing on the other side of her.

"Huh? Yuka? Eri? When did you two get here?", she questions, completely caught off-guard by them.

"We rarely see you!", Yuka says, getting closer to her.

"Yeah, so who gave you the bracelet?", Eri agrees, also closing in on Kagome.

Kagome begins to grow nervous cause of their closeness to her, she backs away from them and bumps into the front of someone/

"Oh, hi Iya!", Eri and Yuka greet, dreamily.

"Iya…?", Kagome whispers, she looks over her shoulder at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"You alright, Kagome?", he asks.

Kagome nods to his question.

"You shouldn't walk backwards like that, you could get hurt doing that", he laughs with a smile.

"Look at that, he is paying more attention to Kagome then he is us", Eri whispers to Yuka.

"I know what you mean, Kagome already has a boyfriend, while we're single", Yuka whispers back.

"And she's blushing like she is in love with him", Eri adds.

"Listen up! Students from my class! Whoever your partner was in the project is your partner during the trip and your room-mate!", Mr. Tanaka announces.

"Just great…", Yuka and Eri moan, "Iya's rooming with Kagome!"

Kagome's blush darkens, while Iya starts blushing, as they look at each-other.

-------------------

Four Hours Later…

At the Mountain Inn…

Kagome walks off the bus, when she stumbles and falls forward, only to fall into Iya's arms.

"You okay?", Iya asks, helping her stand up straight.

"I'm fine, thank you for catching me", she answers, with a blush on her cheeks and she grips his shoulders.

"Uhem…!", a voice beside them coughs.

They look over at who spoke, and they see Sakura standing there wearing a dark pink sweater, a knee-length black skirt and white knee-high boots.

The two of them quickly separate; putting some distance between them, Iya begins to blush.

"You two should get inside and unpack, Mr. Tanaka wants everyone to meet in the mess-hall in twenty minutes", Sakura says, picking up her suitcase off the ground beside her feet, then heads inside.

----------------

An Hour Later…

Kagome gathers her towel, soap and shampoo.

"I'm going to take a shower, Iya", she announces, heading for the door.

Iya glances up from his book long enough to say, "Ok, don't slip on the tiled floor", then goes back to reading his book.

----------------------

Ten Minutes Later…

Kagome turns off the water and wraps a towel around her body.

"You're simply beautiful, Kagome", the voice of a male says, from behind her.

She quickly turns around to face the owner of the voice and finds Hojo standing there in the doorway.

"Hojo! What are you doing in the girl's shower room?", she questions, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You rejected me seven months ago for a deceased boyfriend", he flatly replies, slowly walking towards her.

With every step towards her Hojo takes, Kagome takes a step backwards away from him, until her back hits a wall.

She quickly glances at the wall, then back at Hojo. Fear was quickly taking a hold on her as he got closer.

"Now I'll take what is rightfully mine", he says, reaching out to grasp the towel and to yank it off her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

(Evil laugh) Cliff-hanger!

InuYasha: What is going to happen to Kagome?

Setsuna: You'll see next chapter!

InuYasha: Tell me now!

Setsuna: You'll have to wait like everyone else! Unless you want me to tell, then I'll have to throw you to the rabid fan-girls if I tell you!

InuYasha: Nnnnoooo!

Setsuna: The next chapter is called; 'Dinner'.

Catch you readers next time!

InuYasha: (State of depression)

Setsuna: Stop being depressed! Here is some un-drugged chocolate! (Hands him a candy-bar)

InuYasha: (Takes it) Thank you! (Eats it in silence)

Setsuna: (Smiles kindly) You're welcome!


	20. Dinner

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

It's review box time! I pull a review from the box and answer it in the opening author's note!

Here we go!

This first review is from, 'Duchess192', it says:

"Does Iya save her? Thanks 4 the update (not 2 b mean but how come Inu

Yasha can eat all the chocolate he wants and not gain any weight?) :)"

Well the answer is, InuYasha is active; meaning he moves around a lot, burning all that extra sugar and fats he gets from the candy! Heck, my 16 year old brother is the same way! He is 6 foot something, and he is thin! My brother is able to wear a pair of my jeans and needs a belt to hold it up! I wear size 17/18 women's!

The second review is from, 'snow cat demon', it says:

"Hey! I might give you Kouga if you up date real soon!... I really

might, he's bugging the crap outta me!

Kouga:somewhere in the background Where are you my pretty kitty?

Me: SHIT! gotta run! oh and have fun with your halves, I wish I could but

I'm full demon!...shit! He's here..."

Um… You can keep Koga! I don't like him at all; he is too pushy, too brash, too pig-headed, and too annoying for me! Also, I'm half dog-demon so we wouldn't get along anyway! Besides, I have InuYasha to keep me company!

InuYasha: Damn right she does! Koga better stay away from Kagome!

Setsuna: (Sweat-drops) Uh.. InuYasha…

InuYasha: What?

Setsuna: Kagome is still in her era, she hasn't been back to the feudal era since your death!

InuYasha: Oh, sorry!

Setsuna: Time for another review, this one is from, 'fizzypinklemonade', it says:

"Wow... lol entertaining story... but Hojo is kinda a creep...oh and my

alter ego would like to point out to your human and demon sides to be

eternally thankful that you don't dance around in your underwear and

sing Broadway show-tunes like some people... do... heh heh heh... hope the

cage holds up!"

You actually do that! What-ever! It doesn't bother me! You do what you want in life!

I personally sing along to the opening and ending songs to InuYasha; in English and Japanese! I dance along to them as well!

Ninka and Youka: (Still in the cage) Boo! You suck at singing and dancing!

Setsuna: InuYasha, if you please!

InuYasha: Sure! (Evil grin) Youka, look what I have for you? (Holds up a 2-litter bottle of 'Mountain Dew')

Youka: (Eyes wide in excitement) Yeah! Gimme!

InuYasha: Here you go! (Tosses the bottle to her)

Youka: (Catches the bottle and empties it in one gulp; meaning she continued to drink it till it was gone without taking a breath) Yum!

Ninka: (Eyes-wide in fear) Nnnnooo! Not again!

Setsuna: Now that is taken care of!

This review comes from, 'MewMewFireHeart', it says:

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE WANTING TO KEEP HAVING KAGOME GET RAPED!

THIS IS LIKE THE TENTH STORY I'VE READ WITH HER GETTING RAPED! although, this is the first one with hojo being the attacker. usually it's some

demon or an OC from Kagome's time. BUT WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING!

please update soon, or my friend/OC Sakura, the wolf hanyo, her best

friend/OC of one of my friends, Saiga the dog hanyo, and me, a wolf hanyo,

attack!

MewMewFire?Heart"

Who said Kagome was being raped in this story? That is what Hojo has in mind, but last time I checked; Kagome was cornered against a wall, with Hojo closing in to pull her towel away! Kagome's body is still as pure as it was when she was born, and will stay that way until she wants to lose it!

Onto the next review! This one is from, 'Nessya', it says:

"You must be reincarnation of evil! Your chapters are good but short!

And...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STOP IN THE BESTS PARTS? I guess that Iya will

save her? Hum? I'm near to the truth? I hope soo! I don't even like

to think about Kagome abused by Hojo! It's too...hmp! I can't say it!

Nessya"

If I'm the reincarnation of evil, you may start calling me Ashura!

InuYasha: You've been reading 'RG Veda' again, haven't you?

Setsuna: Yep! I bought vols. 1 & 2 on Sunday! (Starry-eyes) Little Ashura is so adorable!

InuYasha: If you think that then I'm leaving! (Turns to leave)

Setsuna: Stop! Or I'll change you into a plushie again, or better yet… (Evil Grin) …a 5 year old!

InuYasha: (Stops walking) I'll stay!

Setsuna: Good!

Here is Chapter 20!

Please Enjoy!

Sorry the opening note is so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20

Dinner

-----------------------------------------

Hojo was close enough to reach the towel and just as he was about to grab it.

"Don't touch me!", Kagome screams, escaping off to the side, only to slip on the wet tiles and falls onto her hip.

(A/N: I slipped on the ice and landed that way today!)

He closes in again and was about to pull the towel off her, when someone lays their hand on his shoulder. Causing Hojo to look over his shoulder at the owner of the hand.

"You heard the lady; hands off!", Iya sternly says.

"You definitely don't know who I am!", he exclaims, "I'm the descendent of the great Hojo family from the Feudal Era!", he proudly adds.

(A/N: Don't make me laugh! Akitoki Hojo was a klutz! Remember the second movie? He never stood a chance with Kagome!)

"I don't care if you're the prime minister of Japan! Hands off means hands off!", Iya shouts, punching Hojo hard in the face, knocking him to the floor; unconscious.

Kagome stares up at Iya in disbelief.

"Are you alright, Kagome?", he asks, turning around to face her, only to quickly look off to the side with a blush developing on his face.

"Huh? What's wrong?", Kagome questions.

"I think you should cover up", he mutters, his blush darkening.

She looks down and notices that the towel fell open, exposing her breasts. She quickly covers herself.

"Where did that noise come from?", a voice asks.

"I think it came from the girl's shower room!", another voice replies.

"Looks like we're going to have some company soon", Iya says, draping the robe he had on his arm over her shoulders, "You should cover yourself up better with this", he whispers.

Kagome slips on the robe and ties the belt just before a crowd of people enters the shower room.

"What is going on in here?", Mr. Tanaka demands, glaring from Iya to Hojo, and again at Iya.

"Hojo attacked me in the shower and Iya saved me from him", Kagome explains.

"I see", he comments, looking back down at Hojo, "One of the teachers will have to escort him back home", he adds, dragging Hojo from the shower room.

The crowd thins out after the teacher leaves.

"You never did answer me question from before", Iya says, as the last person from the crowd leaves.

"I'm fine", she replies, standing up and letting the towel slip out from under the robe, "How did you find out I was in trouble, Iya?", she asks.

"I was on my way to take a shower when I heard you scream out", he answers, picking up the shampoo, body wash, face-cloth and towel, then places them back into the bucket where he dropped it.

"Well, thank you for saving me", Kagome thanks, beginning to blush.

"Um Kagome, allow me to make up for glimpsing you naked, by buying you dinner", Iya offers, with a blush that rivaled Kagome's.

"Sure", she smiles, knowing that he was being polite and was trying to apologize.

"Meet me at Cherry Blossom Hill Café at five today", he says, then leaves.

----------------------------

At Five O'clock…

Kagome stands at the doorway wearing a dark blue sweater and a tan skirt.

"May I help you, Miss?", a waitress asks.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Iya Himeno, is he here yet?", she replies.

"Mr. Himeno has already arrived and is awaiting your arrival at the table", waitress says, leading her to the table.

The table was empty.

"Where is he?", Kagome questions.

"Oh yeah! I believe Mr. Himeno went to the men's room, he should be out shortly", the waitress answers, walking away to serve another table.

Kagome takes a seat, to wait for Iya to return.

----------------------------

Meanwhile…

In the Men's Room…

Iya leans over the sink, a hand clutching his chest, his breathing coming out in shaky gasps.

He looks up into the mirror and sees that his eyes had a reddish-tint to them.

"This body won't last long, I'll have to do it tonight or it will be over for me", the raspy voice growls, "After I get this spell broken, you'll be at my mercy Kagome Higurashi", it evilly laughs, with a huge smirk on Iya's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha: That was pretty good! You're a good writer, for a girl!

Setsuna: I am a woman, not a little girl!

InuYasha: But your username…

Setsuna: Oh yeah! Sorry! My username is; DemonGirl-Setsuna! I apologize to you InuYasha!

InuYasha: You're forgiven!

Setsuna: The next chapter is called; 'Dislikes and Songs'.

Catch you readers next time!

Ninka: (Runs around the cage being chased by Youka) Someone save me for this sugar high demon!

Setsuna: (Rubs temples) I have to come up with a better way to punish them! I'm getting a headache again!


	21. Dislikes and Songs

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

(Looks at the reviews and evilly laughs) I am so good! Kagome could possible be at Iya's mercy! I am the all powerful author! All obey me!

(Suddenly rubs back of head) Owww! Why did you hit me InuYasha?

InuYasha: You're going on an ego-trip again, and the last time you did, you scared your best friend; even if it was through e-mails!

Setsuna: Sorry! Had a 20oz bottle of 'Mountain Dew' last night! I also watched the new episode of your show as well; Miroku purposed to Sango! This calls for a party! (Pulls out soda)

InuYasha: He might of purposed, but they won't get together till Naraku is dead!

Setsuna: Aren't you forgetting one thing here?

InuYasha: Huh?

Setsuna: Naraku is dead in this story! What do you think they're doing these past 7 months?

InuYasha: (Eyes the size of saucers) You mean…?

Setsuna: (Grins) Yep!

InuYasha: (Goes into shock)

Setsuna: …

I hate when he does that!

(Holds a tooth-pick in-between her fingers like a cigarette) Only I know what Iya truly is; besides InuYasha of course. (Puts tooth-pick in mouth; held by her lips) I love being evil! (Takes tooth-pick out between her fingers again) I rule over this story!

(A/N: I don't smoke, but the tooth-pick thing is something I actually do. It is a habit! Better then really smoking, right?)

I have a review from, 'Angels-do-exist', it says:

"Hi there,

Once again you are just too mean!

You always stop it at the interesting-important parts!

And how come you get to catch Inuyasha?

Can I buy him off you temporarily so I can touch his cute fluffy ears?

(sigh) I love his ears!

Anyway update soon!"

I would love to loan him temporarily, but he doesn't have his dog-ears at the moment! Remember, I put a silver choker on InuYasha, keeping him as a human!

I miss his doggy-ears!

Here is Chapter 21!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21

Dislikes and Songs

----------------------------------------------

"Sorry I was late", Iya says, sitting across from Kagome, a shy smile on his face.

"It's alright, Iya", Kagome reassures, "So how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?", he asks, starting to sweat.

"Well, your heart condition", she whispers.

"I see, so Sakura told you", he remarks.

"She told me when you collapsed from your cold last week", Kagome explains.

"Uh, Kagome… I…", he says.

"You two, ready to order?", the waitress asks, coming up to the table.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken with creamy cheese sauce on egg noodles", Kagome replies.

"Okay", she says, writing the order down, "And you, sir?"

"What is the special for today?", he questions.

"Steak with curry on the side", she answers.

A look of displeasure crosses his face, "I'll have steak with cheese sauce on noodles, please", Iya says.

"Alright, anything to drink?"

"Mountain Dew", they both reply, then they look at each-other.

"Ok, how would you like your steak?"

"Medium-rare", he answers, turning his attention back to the waitress.

"Right", she writes it down, then walks away to deliver the order.

"So I take it, you don't like curry", Kagome says.

"I don't like anything spicy", Iya replies.

"Oh", she gasps, '_Just like InuYasha!_'

A woman with long dark red hair and brown eyes steps up onto the stage in the restaurant and approaches the mike.

"A request for a song was made, so I will sing for everyone in the restaurant", she says.

(A/N: I don't own the song 'My Heart Will Go On' or 'Celine Dion'.)

The guy on the piano begins playing the music and she sings.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on".

At the song's end, the restaurant explodes with the sound of clapping.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it Kagome?", Iya asks, clapping, "Kagome?", he questions, when she doesn't reply.

He turns to find her looking at her charm-bracelet with tears streaming from her eyes.

"You alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", she quietly answers.

"Oh", he whispers, as his and Kagome's meals arrive.

They eat their meals in silence, "Kagome… You're wearing the ring I gave you!", he gasps, noticing the ring dangling off a chain around her neck.

"Yeah, we're friends aren't we?", she says, smiling.

"Yes, we are!", he blushes.

"I have another song to sing for all of you", the woman says, resuming her place behind the mike.

(A/N: I don't own the song 'Lister to your Heart' or 'D.H.T.')

The guy on the piano begins to play the melody as the woman sang.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

(Piano Solo)

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye".

"Now that song was really beautiful", Kagome says.

"Yep", Iya agrees, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Confessions'.

Catch you readers next time!

(Tooth-pick in mouth like a cigarette) InuYasha still hasn't said anything for the whole chapter! I wonder if he is alright? (Gets up to check on him) Ahhhhhh! Nnnnnooooo!


	22. Confessions

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!

(All you can see is the silver choker that was around InuYasha's neck, lying on the floor)

A rabid fan girl has kidnapped InuYasha!

(Collapses to the floor; crying)

Who could have taken him?

(A piece of paper blows in on the wind, landing beside her knees)

Huh? What is this? (Picks up the paper) It's a review!

It's from, 'Anime-girl-cutie', it says:

"U better update r ill take inuyasha away! I have my ways in doing that

since I took ninja classes! so u better update asap soon an make longer or

else ill take inuyasha away and I also took magic classes so be aware!"

Could she have taken InuYasha?

(Angrily) I will find out who took him one way or another!

I have another review from, 'MewMewFireHeart', it says:

"great chapter! I wonder who Iya is the reincarnation of? or who he

really is? I think it's naraku, but not sure. i'll just have to wait! and

for punishment ideas, instead of finding a different one, put a glass

sound-proof wall around the cage so you won't hear them!

MewMewFire?Heart"

Good idea about the sound-proof glass, but I'm poor as hell, and it costs too much to buy the stuff! Besides I took care of them!

(You see the plushie-fide Ninka and Youka sitting in the cage)

I turned them into plushies to shut them up!

Ninka and Youka: (Thinking) I can't believe she turned us into plushies! And who stole our InuYasha?

Setsuna: Your InuYasha? He belongs to Kagome! Not us! (Thinking and blushing) Though I wouldn't mind owning him!

Ninka and Youka: (Thinking) Get the chapter started!

Setsuna: Oh right!

Here is Chapter 22!

Please Enjoy!

I can't believe someone took InuYasha! He could die if he isn't here! What if the fan-girl is torturing him right now to get the answer of who Iya is from him? Oh, I'm so worried!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 22

Confessions

--------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

In the Main Den of the Lodge…

Kagome and Iya sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, snuggled under a blanket.

"When I woke up, I thought I saw him pulling back as if he just kissed me and when the clock chimed twelve, he faded into thin air", Kagome says, explaining the end of her dream seven months ago.

"It sounds like he was saying farewell, before he was to be on his way", Iya replies, after quietly listening to her.

"I just want to see him even if it is only once, I want to see him again", she sobs.

"You want some hot chocolate?", he asks her as he stands up and heads to the counter behind the couch.

"Sure".

Kagome could hear him open the cabinet and pull out two mugs. She can hear him tear open a hot coco mix packet, but the next sound she heard wasn't right.

The sound of a mug falling to the floor and shattering rang out through the room.

"Iya?", she asks, "You alright?", she peeks over the back of the couch, at his back.

She sees Iya hunched over the counter and she could hear him gasping for breath, the mug broken on the floor.

"I'm…fine…", he gasps, slightly looking over his shoulder, before he wobbles and falls over, his head nearly hitting the edge of the counter.

Kagome quickly leaps over the back of the couch to catch him as he falls before he fell onto the pieces of the broken mug.

"Iya, speak to me!", she exclaims, cradling him in her arms.

"I'm…fine…", he repeats, between breaths.

His flesh was very pale; his cheeks fever-flushed, and his breathing was labored.

Kagome drags him to the couch and manages to get him onto it.

She gets a bowl of water and a washcloth, as she dabs the sweat off his face with the damp cloth, Iya's shirt unbuttons enough to expose his chest.

"What is that?", she asks herself, pulling the shirt open, uncovering the thin, discolored scar on his chest; just over his heart, and the scar was pulsating.

Kagome jumps back in fear.

"Kagome…", Iya moans.

"Yeah, Iya?", she questions, gathering her courage.

"There is something I want to tell you", he says, cracking his violet eyes open.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you…", he hisses in pain.

"What do you mean, Iya?"

"I almost died seven months age, but I made a deal to spare my life…", another hiss of pain, "My heart condition is a result from that deal and now with every attack, my life-span gets shorter…", another hiss of pain, "And now I'm on my last bit of my life".

"Is there anyway to extend your life?", she asks.

"No, I'll be dead by dawn", he replies.

"You aren't going to die, I won't let you!" Kagome exclaims, grabbing his cell-phone and dials Sakura's cell-phone number.

The phone rings twice before Sakura's voice came through the receiver, "Hello, Sakura speaking", she says.

"Sakura, it's Kagome".

"Yeah, what's going on?", she asks.

"Iya collapsed and there is a scar on his chest that is pulsating".

"Where are you?", Sakura worriedly asks.

"Main den of the lodge, please hurry!", she hangs up, "Help is coming Iya".

"It was your positive-thinking, that caused me to fall in love with you in the first place, along with your beautiful face", Iya says.

Kagome blushes.

'_My heart is pounding!_', she thinks, "Hey Iya…", she trails off, "he fell asleep".

----------------------------

Near Dawn…

"It's almost dawn and Iya doesn't have much time left", Kagome whispers, "Where is Sakura?"

Kagome looks down at the slumbering Iya, when something dawns on her.

'_I've fallen in love with him!_', she thinks, blushing, "I have fallen in love with you too, Iya", she says, as she leans in to kiss him on the lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I can't believe InuYasha was kidnapped! I'll kill whoever took him!

The next chapter is called; 'Iya is…'.

Catch you readers next time!

I'll kill the person who took InuYasha!


	23. Iya is

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I've noticed a lot of readers are claiming to have kidnapped InuYasha and is holding him hostage for the next chapter! In fact InuYasha was…

(News cast music begins playing)

Announcer: We interrupt this show for a breaking news story!

Male News-caster: Beloved anime character; InuYasha is still missing after he was kidnapped from the care of DemonGirl-Setsuna. Ohina has the facts! Ohina?

Ohina: Thanks Kimbe! Ransom notes from potential kidnappers of InuYasha are flooding the mail box of Fan-Fiction writer; DemonGirl-Setsuna. There is still no clue on who kidnapped InuYasha yet! But her brother had this to say!

6 year old brother: (He has red hair, brown eyes, and he stands about 3' 9") Who could have taken Inu-Yasha from my sister? She will kill the one responsible! (Tears fill eyes) Why do people have to pick on Inu-Yasha? He never did anything wrong! I want In-Yasha back!

(A/N: Yes, my 6 year old brother talks like that and he does watch the show! Heck, his nickname is Shippo! He even answers to it!)

Ohina: There you have it! DemonGirl-Setsuna wouldn't give a comment to us so… Back to you Kimbe!

Kimbe: Thanks Ohina! If you have any information about who kidnapped InuYasha, contact DemonGirl-Setsuna!

Announcer: Now we return you to your regularly scheduled program!

(Closing News music plays)

Setsuna: …And that is the secret of who kidnapped InuYasha and who Iya really is!

Here is Chapter 23!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 23

Iya is…

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome's lips inch closer to Iya's lips.

Iya cracks open a glowing red eye to look at her, but she doesn't notice, '_Finally, I will be freed from this form!_', the raspy voice chuckles in Iya's head.

Suddenly a knock on the lodge door, ruins the moment.

'_Damn it!_', the voice curses, closing the eye again.

"Who is it?", Kagome asks, heading for the door.

"It's Sakura, open the door", she says.

Kagome opens the door and Sakura walks in followed by three men with a stretcher.

"Get him onto the stretcher, we don't have time to waste!", Sakura orders.

The men put Iya on the Stretcher.

"Wench, you've messed up my plan!", the raspy voice shouts out of Iya's mouth.

Kagome is taken a back, while Sakura is unfazed by the voice.

Suddenly a tremor travels through Iya's body, rendering him unconscious.

"Get an oxygen mask on him, and load him onto the helicopter, we quickly need to get him to the house!", Sakura commands.

The men do as they were told to do, Kagome could hear Iya panting for air from behind the oxygen mask, the men carry Iya to the chopper.

"What is going on?", Kagome questions.

"Kagome, I'm going to need you to pack up your and Iya's things, I'll explain everything when we get to the house", she says.

Kagome is stunned by Sakura's calmness in the situation at hand.

--------------------------

Four Hours Later…

Kagome and Sakura sit in the back-seat of a car; in complete silence.

When they arrive at the house, Sakura leads Kagome through the front door and trough a series of doors; to the basement, where through a glass-window, Kagome can see Iya laying in a hospital-style bed, hooked up to IVs, a heart-monitor, and an oxygen-mask.

Kagome could see the scar on his chest had spread in a vine-style; dark lines snaked underneath his skin reaching to his toes and down his arms to his fingers, his face was the only place free of the lines, but his skin was paler then the last time she saw him.

A doctor enters the room Kagome stood in; through the door next to the window.

"He's getting worse, ma'am. He doesn't have much time left", the doctor whispers to Sakura.

"I understand", she replies.

Kagome continues to look at Iya through the glass.

"You want to go in to see him?", Sakura asks.

"I want you to tell me what is going on first", Kagome says, glaring at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay. There is a curse in Iya's body and if it isn't broken, he'll die from it", she sighs.

"What was that voice?"

"It's the reason behind the curse".

"There's more, isn't there?", Kagome retorts.

"Yeah, I'm not really Iya's twin sister, I'm an angel of fate named; Karin", she says.

"If you're an angel, then why does Iya look like InuYasha?", Kagome angrily asks.

"It's because he is InuYasha".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

You've got to admit, you didn't see that one coming!

Actually, 'Doggy Ears n Emily' did!

All hail my evilness!

The next chapter is called; 'This Could Be Our Last Good-bye'.

Catch you readers next time!

I am so good at being evil!


	24. This Could Be Our Last Goodbye

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I got a review from, 'dreamstar13', it says:

"So, was Inuyasha really kidnapped than? Anyways, I still have to give

you your present. Torture your halves till you get Inu back (hands in a

life time supply of Mountain Dew and an Incense that makes demons go

crazy (Only works on one demon however. the holder gets to choose who that

is.) enjoy your presents and update soon."

Well the answer is, no he wasn't!

In fact I've got a letter from him, right here!

It says:

"Dear Setsuna,

Thank you for giving me shelter from the fan girls after me, and taking care of me during that time. Thanks for releasing me back in chapter 21 and pretending that I was kidnapped to cover up the truth! Also, thank you for reuniting me with Kagome.

Your plan was successful of making Iya, or in this case; me, sound like it wasn't me, but an evil demon after Kagome's life! Great work Setsuna!

From, InuYasha."

Thank you for the letter, InuYasha! And good luck with Kagome!

Someone questioned me about the glowing red eyes, well if you saw episode 13 of the show; InuYasha's eyes glowed red as he was transforming back from a human to his hanyou form! Does that answer the question?

Here is Chapter 24!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 24

This Could Be Our Last Good-bye

-------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha? You mean his reincarnation, right?", Kagome asks.

"No, the InuYasha you know and love", Karin says.

Kagome stares at her in disbelief.

"Allow me to explain. InuYasha didn't completely die seven months ago, I put him into a state of suspended-animation to fake death to save his life from the curse Kikyo placed on his body", she explains.

(A/N: Remember when she slammed the dagger into his chest in chapter 2?)

"What type of curse?", Kagome asks, glancing through the window at the boy she only found out a minute ago was the very boy she was missing.

"One that is connected to his demon blood, when he has his demon blood flowing through his veins the curse will activate and has a chance of killing him, and when his demon blood is sealed the curse is un-active and has no chance of killing him", Karin answers, "It was a rough 7 months for him".

"Why don't you reseal his demon blood again?"

"He's beyond my powers now, even if I try, it won't work anymore", she sadly says.

"Is there a way to free him from Kikyo's curse on him?", Kagome desperately pleads.

"The exchanging of vows of love and a kiss", Karin replies, closing her eyes.

When she reopens them, she finds Kagome gone.

"Where did she go?", she looks around, then spots her through the window, '_She needs to be alone with him_', she thinks.

--------------------------------------

In the Next Room…

Kagome slowly walks to the side of the bed.

She could hear him breathing heavily behind the clear-mask.

She cautiously reaches out to brush a stray hair from his face; afraid that he might be only a dream and the slightest touch might cause it to burst.

Her fingers lightly caress his cheek; awakening him.

"Kagome…", he groans.

At the sound of him saying her name, she bursts into tears.

InuYasha weakly lifts his hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, "Kagome… What did I tell you about crying? It doesn't suit you and it stains your beautiful face", he weakly says.

"Oh InuYasha…", she sobs.

A look of surprise comes over his face, "She told you the truth, I see", InuYasha mutters.

"Yeah, she told me! Why didn't you just tell me the truth when we met?", she angrily asks.

"Kagome… I don't think you would have believed me, if I did", he weakly laughs.

"That's not funny, InuYasha!", she scorns.

"It is, you're blowing up over a minor detail".

"When did you get a sense of humor?"

"During that hell Karin called; etiquette training", he moans.

"I see", she mutters.

"Kagome?", InuYasha asks.

"Yes?"

"I love you", he says.

Kagome blushes, "I…I love you too", she returns.

Kagome gently lifts the oxygen-mask from InuYasha's face and leans over; kissing him deeply on the lips.

He momentarily tenses up, then relaxes as he returns the kiss with equal force.

As Kagome pulls back, InuYasha blushes.

"You're blushing, InuYasha", she teases, as she places the mask back on his face.

"I'm glad I could see you again", he weakly whispers, "Even if it's the last time".

"You shouldn't say that".

InuYasha simple looks at her, suddenly he winces in pain; tightly squeezing his eyes shut, then his body falls limp.

"InuYasha?"

The heart-monitor stops beeping and starts a long continuous beep; indicating flat-line.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome screams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I promise the flat-line thing is only temporary!

The next chapter is called; 'Awakening'.

Catch you readers next time!


	25. Awakening

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

(Sits under a cherry-blossom tree wearing a red ankle-length dress with silver shoes)

Hello everyone, and Happy Valentines Day!

(Two children ran around in the shade of the tree. One had dirty-blonde hair with a hint of strawberry-blonde and brown eyes, and the other had brown hair with a hint of strawberry-blonde, gold eyes, and grey dog-ears.)

I turned my two halves into 5 year old chibis! Aren't they cute?

Ninka: (Chibi) Setsuna! Setsuna! A review came for you!

Setsuna: Who is it from?

Ninka: (Looks at the review) It is from, 'snow cat demon'.

Setsuna: What does it say?

Ninka: It says:

"sure it's only temporary... and I've had to turn sessie into a human

for the time being (he tried to kill me) and is now currently running into

things -.-" yeah, may be I should've changed him into a plushie (if I

ever find out how) oh and gr! your chapters are still too short!"

What is a 'sessie'?

Setsuna: I'll tell you later.

Okay, 'snow cat demon', I will give you the spell. But since you are a full-blooded demon you'll have to find a human friend who loves Sesshomaru who also has spiritual powers to do it. (Since I'm a hanyou with spiritual powers, I could do it alone.)

You hold your friend's hand and say this:

'Plushie, plushie, turn him small,

Fill him up with cotton-balls,

Make him soft, and huggable,

Take his voice away from him,

Make this boy a plushie now!'

Sorry, I'm not good with spells, but to change a girl; you exchange the word him with her, and boy with girl! But don't try to use this spell on me; I'm immune to it!

Youka: (Chibi) Setsuna! Another review came in for you!

Setsuna: Who is this one from?

Youka: (Looks at the review) It is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin'.

Setsuna: (Looks perplexed) Interesting! What does it say, Youka?

Youka: It says:

"UPDATE! UPDATE, I TELL YE! UPDATE! oops.. I got hyper.. anyway, please

update soon! Plz and Thx!

Iya... wow... I got 'Iya' from my sis who kept on calling Inuyasha-

Iyuyaya! ok.. I swear I didnt copy from you! And if you think I did, not

my fault! and like I care! Your beliefs not mind! "

Setsuna: I don't think that! Even though I started writing the story before you joined the site,I didn't start posting until after you joined! So it is just a coincidce that I named InuYasha's alias; Iya, and your user name contains the name; Iya.

All I'll say is our brains were on the same wave-length! Then again, my 6 year old brother can say; InuYasha, but when he gets excited, he says; InYasha! Siblings, what can you do about them? Nothing at all!

Someone asked me about the flat-line thing!

Well, InuYasha's heart has to stop beating for a moment or two for his demon blood to awaken! Hence, the title; 'Awakening', means the awakening of his demonic-blood!

Here is Chapter 25!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 25

Awakening

-------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha!", Kagome sobs, listening to the continuous beep of the heart-monitor and watches his skin pale.

She let's her head rest onto his chest and cries.

Suddenly, InuYasha's body pulsates from a silent heartbeat, then followed by another pulsate and heartbeat.

Kagome could feel her head rising when his chest rose as his lungs filled with the gasp of air he took.

She sits up and looks in amazement as his body floated into the air; one foot above the mattress.

His body pulsates again as his body began to glow from a pale light glowing from inside his form.

With each pulse/beat, the dark vine-like lines retreat back to the scar; where they came from, until the lines no longer remained. The scar swelled and popped like an over-ripe zit; leaving no sign of a scar.

(A/N: Zits! Ewww!)

His body continued to pulsate in time with his heartbeats. His fingers stretch as his nails lengthened into claws, she could see his fangs poke out from behind his top lip and through the oxygen-mask, his mid-night black hair lightens to silvery-white, and his short hair grows to butt-length in a matter of moments; pooling behind him like a lake of silky soft hair made of silvery-white moonlight.

His body lowers back onto the bed as his ears crept to the top of his head and point into dog-shape; sprouting velvety soft white fur.

The heart-monitor resumes beeping out the rhythm of his heartbeat; strong, yet steady. The color returns to his pale flesh.

Kagome hesitantly reaches out to touch one of the delicate triangles of flesh; lightly brushing against it's tip, causing the ear to twitch.

InuYasha starts stirring.

"Inu…Ya…sha?", she questions.

His golden eyes flutter open, and take a moment before they focus on her face.

"Ka…gome…", he moans.

Kagome flings herself onto his chest; tightly embracing him.

"Kagome… Wha…", he gasps.

"I was so afraid I lost you again", she sobs into his chest.

"Silly…girl…", he mocks.

"You jerk! I was so worried!", Kagome shouts.

"I was…joking!", InuYasha laughs.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I've missed having arguments with you", he chuckles.

'_He missed having arguments with me?_', she thinks.

InuYasha yawns.

"I really need to get some sleep; that curse took a lot out of me", he tiredly says, his eyes start drooping shut.

"InuYasha…", Kagome gasps.

A woman's hand rests on her shoulder.

"You should let him rest", Karin says.

"See…you…when…I…wake…up…Kagome…", InuYasha yawns, as his eyes completely shut, "Zzzzzzz...", he softly snores.

"I think you should go upstairs and give his mother the 411", Karin suggests, "My shikigamis will bring him to his bedroom".

Kagome gently lifts his bangs and lightly kisses him on the forehead, "Sleep well, InuYasha", she whispers.

InuYasha sifts in his sleep, a smile on his face, "Kagome…", he mutters.

"Sweet dreams".

Kagome then heads upstairs.

------------------------

In the Living Room…

Mrs. Himeno nervously paces around the room, she stops when she sees Kagome.

"Kagome, how is my son?", she worriedly asks.

"He's fine, he's resting comfortable now", Kagome replies.

"Thank heavens", Mrs. Himeno sighs, sitting down on the couch.

Kagome then notices something; every-time she saw Mrs. Himeno, her hair was braided back, this time it was un-bound and her mid-night black hair trailed to mid-shin.

'_Mrs. Himeno looks familiar_', Kagome thinks.

"Why would anyone want to do something so cruel to my son?"

"Huh?"

"They torment him just because he's a hanyou, what did InuYasha do to deserve to be cursed?", Mrs. Himeno mutters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

If anyone can guess the identity of Mrs. Himeno, correctly! I will post the next chapter!

I also have to locate the second notebook for this story! I've just posted the last chapter from the first notebook! 70 sheets of notebook, all filled with one story, unbelievable! Onto the second notebook of the story!

This is my longest story to date!

The next chapter is called; 'The Truth About His Mother'.

Catch you readers next time!


	26. The Truth About His Mother

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Most of the reviews I received guessed his mother, but only 14 reviews mentioned her by name! You are all right! Mrs. Himeno is Izayoi!

'Illidan the Half Demon' was the first one to review and guess correctly!

I'd like to thank 'Illidan the Half Demon', 'Shadow Dragon', 'kay kay', 'Nessya', 'Iya-bloody assasin', 'Doggy Ears n Emily', 'InuKa and Siane', 'Anime-girl-cutie', 'CelestialDragon219', 'inuandsesshielover4ever', 'alchemistgrl09', 'rin-souma-the-horse', 'dreamstar13', and 'ShikiInu-Chan', for addressing her by name.

Also, 'ShikiInu-Chan', flattered me by saying:

"His mother it Izayoi! I think anyways. Yay! Chibi Youka and Ninka! Oh and

Happy Valentines day! You look beautiful if you want to know! I...over did

it.(wears white shirt with hearts on it, red pants with silver heart on

it, has spring thingy with hearts on it) I still like it though! Update

please!"

(Blushes, and grey dog-ears pop onto the top of her head) Thank you for the compliment!

(A/N: I have waist-length hair that from the roots to middle of the length of my hair is brown with a hint of strawberry-blonde, from the mid-point to the tips is dirty-blonde with a hint of strawberry-blonde, my eyes are a light brown/golden brown, I have normally human ears, but when I'm angry, flattered, sad, or just plain trying to be cute, they turn into grey dog-ears!)

I was asked a question by, 'snow cat demon', she writes:

"Oh! thx for the spell and no, I won't try to use it on you. Oh and Mrs.

Himeno is actually Inuyasha's biological mother, I don't know her

name... do they ever tell you? hm..."

The answer is, yes! They tell you in the third InuYasha movie!

I've got another review!

This isfrom a reviewer called, 'this is a great story?'. What sort of name is that?

They write:

"yah, i see all of your reviews, and i think, wow, how is this girl ever

gonna learn anything, if these people tell her what she wants to hear?

that's sad. everyone says, oh this is great, but they don't even say

what's great about it. The grammer and sentence structure seems normal.

(at least you got that down) but the characters are not solid. I

stopped reading at the first chapter. Kikyou doesn't hiss, and she would

never kill inuyasha like that, it's not in her nature. (don't forget,

Kagome is her reincarnation and would not exist if kikyou wasn't born

first) Inuyasha would not be so quick as to make up his mind as to who

he loves the most. It is a difficult decision and would take some time

to mull over. it just seemed like you rushed things, and a good story

doesn't rush, or have a rushed feel to it. This doesn't make me

believe in your characters at all. They are so 2 dimensional, it's not even

funny. So far, it's got the makings of a good story, but all

you need to make this great is time and research. i hope that when

you get around to it, you re-write the story and take more time with your

characters. (even ones that you don't like) don't make this into

another Romeo and Juliet piece of crap, we have a lot of that here already.

make it different. original with style!"

(Face turns red from anger, grey dog-ears appear and twitch in annoyance, and starts growling) WHAT KIND OF REVIEW IS THAT? This reviewer just insulted me and you; the readers who review! What do you readers say to that?

Kikyo is a greedy, egotistical bitch, who tried to rid InuYasha of his demon blood and who wanted to use him for her own selfish reasons; to get rid of the sacred jewel so she wouldn't have to protect it anymore! It is the truth! Find an episode summary for episodes 147 & 148, and read it! You will see that I am correct!

Ninka: (Chibi) Setsuna is angry!

Youka: (Chibi) I know! Someone insulted her… I mean our writing!

Ninka: She is scary when she is angry!

Youka: (Hugging Ninka close) Don't worry! She won't hurt us! We didn't anger her!

Ninka: You're right!

Youka: I know!

(Ninka and Youka watch Setsuna vent her anger out on the paper the review was printed on; tearing it to shreds)

Setsuna: (Homicidal scream) AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ninka: Here is Chapter 26!

Youka: Please Enjoy!

Ninka: How long do you think she'll be like this?

Youka: Who knows!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 26

The Truth About His Mother

-------------------------------------------------------

"You mean you knew?", Kagome exclaims.

"Of course I knew, I gave birth to him", Mrs. Himeno replies.

"Mrs. Himeno…"

"Please just call me Izayoi", she says.

"Izayoi, how? I mean?", Kagome questions.

"You probably have some questions you're looking for answers to".

Kagome mutely nods.

"Izayoi, would you like to follow your son to his room?", Karin asks, as two men carry InuYasha upstairs on a stretcher.

"Thank you for all you help, Sakura", Izayoi replies, walking beside the stretcher and gently takes hold of her son's hand, "I'm here with you InuYasha", she whispers to him.

He shifts slightly in his sleep, "Mother…", he mutters.

"Don't mention it", Karin says.

Izayoi nods in response, disappearing up the stairs.

"I thought your name was Karin?", Kagome asks.

"It is, but she only knows me as Sakura", she says.

"Oh! Why did you do this for me and InuYasha?"

"The two of you were destined to be together", Karin answers.

"Then why did InuYasha have to die?"

"Because a rookie stupidly threw someone who didn't belong into the plans fate set out", she groans, recalling the incident.

"Didn't belong? You mean Kikyo!", Kagome exclaims.

The angel nods, "Yep! Fate has no control over the dead".

"So, Kikyo caused a death that wasn't supposed to happen".

The angel once again nods, "Yes, and with InuYasha establishing an ID here in your time, you and him can pursue the destiny set for the two of you", she says.

"Wait, you said fate have no control over the dead!"

"InuYasha wasn't fated to die, so his case is different", Karin laughs, "Besides, he was mostly dead, not all dead".

(A/N: A movie 'Princess Bride' reference!)

"What about his mother?", Kagome asks.

"For his ID here in this time, he needed a guardian to care for him or the plan would have never worked. Also we felt he should be rewarded for putting up with the pain we put him through when we took her from him when he was a child", she sadly replies, "She is the only exception to the 'fate can't control the dead' rule", she smiles.

"Thank you for returning his happiness to him".

"He was happy to be reunited with his mother, but he was even more happy to be reunited with you", Karin comments.

"He was?", Kagome blushes.

"Uh-ha!", the angel nods.

"He missed me that much?", she asks herself in disbelief.

"Kagome, could you please come up here? I'd like to speak with you!", Izayoi calls from upstairs.

"You should go", Karin insists.

"Right", Kagome nods, before heading for the stairs.

"Hey, Kagome!", Karin says, when Kagome makes it half-way up the stairs.

"Yes, Karin?"

"Sorry, about the ice-ball last week", she replies, then vanishes into thin air.

"Huh?", Kagome blinks, "What ice-ball?"

----------------------------------

In InuYasha's Room…

Izayoi brushes a clump of hair from her son's face just as Kagome enters the room.

"How is he?", Kagome asks.

"He's sleeping…", Izayoi sighs, absent-mindedly running her fingers through the hair of one of his forelocks.

The room goes silent, the only sound heard was the sound of InuYasha's breathing.

"You and my son grew so close, even thou the two of you only knew each-other for a year", his mother states.

"Uh…yeah…we did…", she stammers, blushing.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm just glad my son found a kind-hearted girl who would return the love he gives her", Izayoi laughs, looking at her.

"I guess you're right", Kagome blush darkens.

Izayoi turns her attention back to her son, "My little boy is all grown up now", tears build in her violet eyes.

'_She needs sometime alone with her son_', she thinks, softly smiling, turning to leave, only to have Izayoi's hand gently grab her hand, "Huh?"

"Just one more thing before you go", Izayoi quickly says, "Please don't abandon my son when he needs you the most", she pleas.

"I promise, I will never abandon him", Kagome promises.

"Thank you, for healing the wounds in his heart", she smiles.

"You're welcome", she smiles back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

WHEN I FIND THE REVIEWER WHO WROTE THAT! I'LL KILL THEM!

Ninka: (Coming in with an arm-full of fruits and sweets) Is she still angry?

Youka: (Peeling a banana) Yep!

Ninka: Good thing we know where all the food is or we would have starved, when we were left unsupervised! (Opens a candy-bar)

Youka: (Breaks off half the banana and hands the half to Ninka) Yep!

Ninka: (Breaks the candy-bar in half and hands half of it to Youka) I wonder how she is going to kill them?

Setsuna: I'LL CUT OPEN THEIR BELLIES AND RIP OUT THEIR GUTS WHEN I FIND THEM!

Youka: Does that answer your question?

Ninka: (Takes a bite of the banana) Sure does! (Takes a bite of the candy-bar)

Youka: (Does the same) Ah-ha!

Ninka: The next chapter is called; 'Awakening from a Coma'.

Youka: Catch you readers next time!

Setsuna: KILL, KILL! HATE, HATE! MURDER, MURDER! MUDLATE!

Ninka: Isn't that the chant her friend Amber taught her?

Youka: Yes, it is!


	27. Awakening from a Coma

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry, about yesterday, I was cranky from having no caffeine!

Don't tell me to drink some coffee, I hate coffee!

Woman: (Carrying a bag of chocolate-covered coffee-beans) Coffee? Who mentioned coffee?

Setsuna: (Eye wide open and filled with fear) Amber! You're not supposed to have those! Where did you get them?

(A/N: Yes, the same Amber who gave me the chant!)

Amber: I picked them up at the little candy-shop in the mall! (Holds up ½- pound bag of chocolate-covered coffee-beans) Why?

Setsuna: (Pulls hair) IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Ninka: (Chibi) Review box time!

This review is from, 'ShikiInu-Chan', it says:

"Your welcome!.. It's a bit funny when mothers say "my little

boy(girl) is all grown up now." Ha! umm...don't go homicidal! I mean...yes anyone

would be angry at someone saying that but it's a bit overdoing it by

killing the guy. Maybe you can just beat the shit out of him. Does Youka only

go hyper on soda? Or does she go hyper on sugar? I just want to know. This

story is so sweet! Motherly son love!.. Update please!"

Well, Youka goes hyper on both, but since we were turned into chibis, she has better control of herself when in a hyper-active state! But being a chibi has it's disadvantages, we can't buy our own soda anymore, we have to rely on Setsuna to take us out of the house, all cause we can't go out alone!

This next review is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"great chappie! I luv the funny stuff you put before the story about

your ninka and youka! Anyway, I have a question. Does Ninka mean human?

And if it is, is ninka the female way to say it? AND! I know youka

means demon but doesn't youkai mean demon as well? I'm so confused! and

again, Great chappie!"

Setsuna: (Coming out of her shocked-state) I'll handle this! Ninka's and Youka's names are takes on the words ningen (human) and youkai (demon). Nin from ningen makes up the first three letters of Ninka, while I took the 'I' from youkai to make up the name Youka! Does that answer your questions?

Youka: My turn to read a review!

This one is from, 'Miss VamPyress', it says:

"Oh! I love the princess bride! awsome movie! Ok, I love the story so

far. i love all the twists and everything! I just hope inuyasha gets well

soon. oh and one thing, when inuyasha took her to dinner/lunch, when he

was in the bathroom, some evil dude took control of him or something,

anything further going to happen with that? Lol, awsome job, and update

soon!"

Setsuna: Um, InuYasha wasn't being controlled by an evil dude! That was his demon blood surfacing (Hence the glowing red eyes), and he was talking to himself!

I just have a way to write a good character and make them sound evil, so you the readers would think the character was evil, but in reality is one of the good guys!

Here is Chapter 27!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 27

Awakening from a Coma

------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later…

Kagome walks down the school hallway with a skip in her step, '_InuYasha…_', she thinks, smiling.

"Hey Kagome!", Yuka calls out, running towards her followed by Eri.

"Yuka! Eri! Hi!", she greets, "What's up?"

"You seem happier then you did weeks ago!", Eri says.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do! Did you and your boyfriend make-up?", Yuka asks.

"Uh… I rather not talk about that", Kagome replies.

"Okay. I haven't seen Iya for a week, I wonder what happened to him?"

"Yeah, you vanished from the trip last week when Iya disappeared. So what happened between the two of you last week?"

Kagome blushes, "Nothing happened! Iya got sick and collapsed in the lounge. I went home with our stuff, he's been in a coma since then", Kagome answers.

"What caused him to be sick?"

"Allergic-reaction", she lies.

"Oh!", both girls gasp.

"I have to be going, I have to help me mom at the shrine", Kagome says, hurrying to the exit.

-------------------------------------

In the Schoolyard…

"Finally got away…", she sighs, "If I had to answer anymore questions, I was going to lose it".

As she walks towards the gates, she notices a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, wearing an ankle-length grey skirt and a white coat with flowing sleeves leaning against the entrance.

"Hello Kagome", the woman greets.

"Do I know you?", Kagome asks.

"You know one of my aliases", she replies, pulling her sleeve back to uncover her jewel en-crested bracelet.

"You're…Karin?", she gasps.

"This is what I look like truly", Karin smiles.

"So why are you here?"

"He's awake", Karin simply says.

Kagome could feel an extreme happiness swell inside her heart, '_He woke up! InuYasha is awake!_', she thinks.

"He'll be glad to see you".

Kagome runs home, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

-----------------------------------

At Kagome's House…

Kagome packs up InuYasha's things, she took with her 7 months ago into a backpack; his haori, hakama, tetsusaiga, the locket, and the prayer beads.

She changes into her old Jr. High uniform; she had no clue why she held on to it, but she was glad she did now.

She quickly grabs the bento box she made and runs out the door, "I'm off, mom!", she calls out.

"It's good to see her smiling again", her mother says, smiling.

--------------------------------

At InuYasha's House…

Kagome knocks on the door, Izayoi opens the door.

"Good afternoon, Kagome", Izayoi greets.

"Good afternoon, Izayoi", she bows.

"I guess Sakura told you".

"Yep!", Kagome smiles.

"He's upstairs", his mother replies, guiding Kagome inside, "You may go up".

"Thank you", she says, starting up the stairs.

------------------------

Upstairs…

In InuYasha's Room…

Kagome pauses just outside his door, trying to gather her nerves.

'_What should I say to him?_', she asks herself, '_What it I make a fool of myself?_'

(You won't! He'll be glad to see you, no matter what you say!), a voice in her head says.

'_That's right! He will!_', she thinks, loosing her nervousness.

Kagome enters the room.

"Hello InuYasha!" she says, "How are you…feeling…?", she trails off.

The blankets were pulled back and the bed was completely empty; InuYasha wasn't in his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

DUM, DUM, DUM! (You know, that stupid horror movie climax music when the hero finds out that the killer was his girl-friend the whole time!)

Cliff-hangers are my favorite thing to do! Besides writing fanfics!

The next chapter is called; 'Reunion'.

Catch you readers next time!


	28. Reunion

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I just moved out of my old dorm-room, and into another with my friend; Amber, I'm tired, yet I can't sleep until classes and our D20 Modern gaming session is over! (D20 Modern is a present-day form of D&D!)

I got a review from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', asking:

"hahaha! Kagome was all worked up for nothing! WAHAHA! oops... got

overexcited... anyway, I have a question: How old is Inuyasha and Kagome

right now AND how many more chapters are going to be there until this

story ends? One thing to say to u: thanks for updating so quickly all the

time!"

Well, Kagome is 16; she turned 16 the day InuYasha died, and InuYasha is 16, but will be turning 17 in two months! Right now it is November!

As for the chapters, I don't know how many there will be!

This next review is from, 'KawaiiInuyasha14841', asking:

"O.O he went to the restroom? snuck up behind Kagome? ran off to Sengoku

Jidai? uhm...kay, well...great story can't wait for next chapter...uhm

can't really say anything else...cuz...well, the chapter was too

short-ish...and one question, why is Kag wearing her jr high uniform? does it

still fit? and how come Karin didn't revive Mr. InuTaisho for

Izayoi/Jyurokuya? I'm confused on Izayoi's name, cuz the Jap version says

Jyurokuya and the fanfics say Izayoi...you can understand, right? okay well

awesome job ja ne!"

Yes, Kagome's old Jr. High uniform still fits, and she is wearing it because she thinks InuYasha would want to see her in it again!

Karin didn't bring InuYasha's father back to life, because InuYasha didn't know his father and there would be some tension between father and son! Remember, his father died when he was just a newborn!

InuYasha's mother's name is Izayoi! It was stated in the third InuYasha movie! I've watched it in both English and Japanese! I would like to know where you got the word Jyurokuya from? All the details if you please!

Also to 'Dragon Man 180'; Yes, he is in the bathroom, and no, that is not what I have planned for the prayer beads!

Here is Chapter 28!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 28

Reunion

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where did InuYasha go?", Kagome asks herself, worriedly looking around.

Suddenly she hears a toilet flush across the hall.

She turns towards the noise and sees InuYasha stumble to the doorway, he leans on the door-frame catching his breath.

He was dressed in a two-piece red PJs, his silvery-white hair trailed to his butt, and he didn't wear slippers on his feet.

(A/N: Modern clothes version of InuYasha!)

"InuYasha?", she whispers.

One of the two white dog-ears a top his head twitches at the sound of her voice, he looks up at her, "Kagome…", he gasps, shock showing in his gold eyes.

InuYasha goes to take a step towards her, but as he does he stumbles; falling forward.

Kagome rushes towards him and catches his before he fell; steadying his footing.

"Thanks Kagome", he says, as she helps him to his bed.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're not suppose to be out of bed yet!", Kagome scorns.

"I know! But I didn't want to use that damn bed-pan to relieve myself!", InuYasha tiredly argues.

"It's good to have the old you back!", she laughs.

"Glad to be myself again!", he smiles, he climbs into bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you made me worry".

"I'm sorry I worried you sop much, Kagome", InuYasha says, gently grasping her hand.

"InuYasha…I…", she stutters, blushing.

"Let me make it up to you", he whispers, leaning in to kiss her.

Kagome closes her eyes to await the kiss and InuYasha closes his as he continues to lean in.

"I see you're feeling better, InuYasha", Karin says from the doorway.

Both Kagome's and InuYasha's eyes snap open, and quickly look at the angel, both their faces were completely red.

"Karin! Have you ever heard of bad timing?", InuYasha growls.

"Well I have to keep an eye on my charge, now don't I?", Karin smirks.

"Keep your eyes out of my private time with Kagome!", he shouts.

"Okay, okay!", she laughs, holding her hands up innocently.

"So get out!", he hisses.

"I get the hint! Bye!", the angel says, leaving the room.

"Now where were we?", InuYasha asks, cupping her cheek and leans in once again.

The kiss starts out gentle, both Kagome and InuYasha uncertain of themselves. They had both envisioned this moment, but neither one had experienced anything before that could prepare them for the sensation of his lips against hers.

"My, you both work fast", a woman says from the doorway.

"Mother!", InuYasha gasps, breaking the kiss and turning completely red in the face, "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

Kagome lightly blushes.

"I only came up to ask Kagome if she would be staying for dinner", Izayoi laughs.

"Yes, I'll be staying for dinner tonight", Kagome replies.

"Okay, I'll call both of you when it's ready", his mother say, "Don't do anything you'll both regret later", she leaves the room.

Kagome's blush darkens, and InuYasha turns even more red than Kagome thought possible.

"Parents…", he gulps.

"They barge in uninvited", she finishes.

"Yeah!"

---------------------------------

Thirty Minute Later…

"InuYasha! Kagome! Dinner time!", Izayoi calls.

"Coming mother!", InuYasha calls back, moving to put his feet on the floor.

"Are you serious about walking down the stairs?", Kagome asks, shocked.

"Of course! I'll have you right there beside me to help me down the stairs", he says, smiling.

Kagome blushes, '_He's actually allowing someone to help him!_', she thinks.

"Are you going to help me up?", he asks, holding out his hand to be helped to his feet.

"Oh, sure!", she gasps, grasping his hand.

InuYasha uses Kagome as a level to get onto his feet.

"Let's go!", he states, as Kagome wraps her arm around his waist to steady him and he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

They take it one step at a time.

-----------------------------

In the Dinning Room…

"Watch your step!", Kagome warns, when he stumbles.

"I'm fine", he replies.

"I know you are!", she comments, smiling.

InuYasha lightly blushes.

"You sure blush a lot when Kagome is around", his mother laughs.

His blush darkens as he takes a seat at the table.

Kagome lightly giggles as InuYasha tries to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly, he tenses up and wavers in his chair. His vision blurring.

"InuYasha…?"

His body pulsates in time with his heartbeats. His silvery-white hair darkens to mid-night black, his golden eyes darken to violet, his claws and fangs shortens to normal human-length, and his dog-ears slide down to the sides of his head, lose their fur and round into human ears.

He falls out of his chair, onto the floor; unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha passing out, lets just say he had a sudden loss of energy; it happens when he turns human! He was recovering his energy and when he turned human, the energy he recovered left his body, but he will not end up in a coma again! An hour or two worth of sleep should be enough for him to wake up again!

The Next chapter is called; 'Heart to Heart Cuddle'.

Catch you readers next time!


	29. Heart to Heart Cuddle

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

(Yawns) I'm tired as heck! And my friend Meg-chan (a.k.a. fan fiction writer; Angelmidori) has asked me to play editor to her Naruto story, meaning I have to work on my stories and fix the errors in her story. Talk about being swamped! Need caffeine for brain to function!

(Yawns) Here is a review from, 'Simonkal of Inuy', it says:

"You really need to stop that! All this passing out thing that inu is

doing, he's never been that weak, even in his human form."

Well, excuse me Mr. poetically correct! InuYasha could barely stand up on his feet when he was a hanyou, so when he lost his demon-blood he got light-headed for the lack of strength and passed out. It happens to me as well! I fell asleep in the library twice! I didn't mean to, but I did!

Also he hasn't been changing from hanyou to human for 7 months, if you remember!

This next review is from, 'dreamstar13', it says:

"Whoa, very exciting. So, you sure know how to make someone laugh. And

scared (from last chapter). So, no chibis this chapter. Oh well. So,

Inuyasha is going to be ok. Human form must be tiring for Inuyasha,

especially at this time. Oh well. Please update soon.

Dreamstar13"

At least someone gets it! Yes, InuYasha is going to be fine!

This review is from, 'KawaiiInuyasha14841', it says:

"I got it from the third movie in Japanese wit English subs, now

whatever happened to the rest of the gang? lol InuYasha's all blushing when

Karin and Izayoi come in while he and Kag are trying to make out! oh and

I just remembered, will InuYasha get Kagome back for slapping him when

he was Iya?"

Was your copy of the third movie, store-bought or downloaded off the internet?

Also, no he will not get her back for the slap! He understood that, as Iya he tried to kiss her and she only knew him for a few days, and that she freaked out, because her heart belonged to InuYasha and that she didn't know that it was him! InuYasha un-rationally let his emotions cloud his judge-ment when he tried to comfort her, which was a mistake on his behalf! So it was his own fault for being slapped!

Understand?

For those asking; Yes, it is the first night of the new moon!

Ninka: (Chibi) Yeah! It's snowing!

Youka: (Chibi) (Rocking back & forth, hugging knees) Hate the cold! Hate the cold!

Setsuna: (Rubbing temples) I like the snow, but I hate the cold!

Ninka: Here is Chapter 29!

Youka: Please Enjoy!

Ninka: It's snowing! It's snowing!

Setsuna: I need an aspirin!

(Sorry this was updated late, but I couldn't post it yesterday!)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 29

Heart to Heart Cuddle

----------------------------------------------

InuYasha blinks his violet eyes open and finds himself laying on a couch in the study. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and his head was resting on something soft.

"You awake?", a voice asks.

He looks up and finds that the speaker was Kagome and the soft thing his head was resting on was actually her thigh.

"Yeah…", he blushes.

"Good", Kagome smiles.

"What happened to me?", he questions, as he slowly sits up.

"You passed out after your demon blood ebbed away", she replies, "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired", he yawns.

The room goes silent, except the crackling from the fire.

"Is my mother upset that I messed up dinner?", he asks, breaking the silence.

"No, she wasn't", Kagome responses, "She loves you too much to. She was just worried about you, that's all".

InuYasha's stomach growls.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I am", he answers, holding his belly.

"Here", she says, pulling the bento box from her backpack and hands it to him with a set of chop-sticks.

"For me?", he asks, opening the lid, "It has omelets in it!"

"Yep, my specialty!"

"Thank you", he blushes.

He eats in silence, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"InuYasha, I brought your stuff back", Kagome says.

"Huh?"

"I said: I have your stuff with me", she repeats.

"Oh!", he gasps.

Kagome pulls out his folded haori and hakama out and hands them to him.

He gently strokes the material, "Thanks…", he whispers.

"Do you have…", he asks.

"Your tetsusaiga? Yes!", she pulls his sword out, "I also brought the locket I gave you", she says, holding it up.

InuYasha lightly blushes as he takes the locket from her.

"I also have…", she trails off, hiding her hand behind her back.

"You also have what?"

"Um…", she hesitates, "It's the…", she takes her hand from behind her back, "…prayer beads", she opens her hand, showing then to him.

"Oh!", he says, holding the beads like they were diseased.

"I didn't know if you wanted it back or not", Kagome explains.

He goes to stand up, but flops back onto his butt.

Kagome stands up and takes hold of his hand; helping him to his feet.

They stumble towards the fireplace and upon reaching it, InuYasha throws the prayer beads into the fire.

"There, the last thing connecting me to Kikyo is gone!", he states, smirking, watching the beads burn.

"You mean Kikyo was the one who created the beads?"

"Yeah, Karin was the one who told me that little factoid", he replies.

"I always thought Kaede made them…", she gasps.

"I thought so too".

The room falls into silence.

"I told my mother I'm sleeping over tonight", Kagome says, breaking the silence.

"That's nice…", he whispers, blushing, '_I'm completely alone with her…_', he thinks.

His heart was beating on over-drive; feeling like it would burst.

"You okay?", she asks.

"Yeah! It's just… my heart is pounding!", he answers, holding a hand over his heart.

"So is mine", she admits, taking hold of his hand and presses it to her chest, so he could feel her heartbeats.

His cheeks flare up red, while she lightly blushes.

"We do have a problem thou", InuYasha says.

"I know! What about school, after you recover?"

"I'm not completely human anymore…", he trails off.

"What are we going to do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Solution'.

Catch you readers next time!


	30. Solution

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but the internet in my class was down!

I do have something to say to 'KawaiiInuyasha14841'.

I think you're right; your friend probably did buy it off E-Bay! I've seen the copies they were selling; video-quality is crappy (Most of the time), audio gives out sometimes, and it is translated by novices, so the words most of the time are mistranslated!

There is a female who has her own site and posts translated chapters of the InuYasha manga each week as the chapters comes out in Japan. She went to go see the third movie in Japan when it was still playing in theaters (No subtitles what so ever!) and she bought it on DVD from Japan too (Still no subtitles)! She posted a mini summary for the movie and gave a review for it as well! And she has InuYasha's mother's name as; Izayoi! Also not just her, a guy saw the movie in Japan as well and wrote a complete movie summary, and he also said InuYasha's mother's name is; Izayoi!

And that concludes my rant on people shouldn't buy cheap, novice-translated versions of InuYasha movies off of E-Bay! You end up getting something that is not what you wanted!

I got a review from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"Ok.. umm... well, Great chapter! Anyway, I have a question: Are

Inuyasha and Kagome ever going to return to the fuedal era?"

The answer is; Yes, they will return to the feudal era, just not right now! Mother-nature is being a bitch at the moment! Confused? You'll find out later!

Here is Chapter 30!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 30

Solution

-----------------------------------------

Three Days Later…

"I see you're visiting again, Kagome", Izayoi greets answering the door.

"I've come to see how InuYasha is recovering", Kagome replies.

"Well, he's in the upstairs study", his mother informs.

"Thank you, Izayoi", she thanks, hurrying up the stairs.

"Dearest… our son has grown up into such a handsome young man", Izayoi whispers, praying to InuYasha's father.

--------------------------

In the Upstairs Study…

Kagome can see InuYasha sitting in a chair, in front of a canvas; painting. A set of crutches leaning against a nearby table.

"Hey, InuYasha!", Kagome greets.

One of his ears twitch in her direction, then he slowly turns to look at her, "Hi Kagome!", happiness glowing in his gold eyes.

"How are you recovering?", she asks.

"I still need the crutches from time to time", he replies, "But I shouldn't need them in a few days".

"That's good", she smiles, "So what are you painting?"

"A painting of a lonely young man with the angel who saved him", he says, leaning back in the chair to let her see it, "See?"

The picture on the canvas was a teenage boy sitting by a stream with a beautiful teenaged female angel embracing him across the shoulders from behind.

"You are artistic!", she exclaims.

"Thanks", he blushes.

"We still need to figure out what we can do, so you can go back to school", Kagome comments.

"But what can we do?"

"Perhaps, I could be some help there!", a woman's voice says, from the doorway.

"What do you want, Karin?", InuYasha asks, without turning to see who it was.

"I have something for you that can help. Here put it on!", Karin replies, throwing a tiny package to him.

InuYasha catches it one-handedly, without looking. When he opens the box and finds a necklace with a white magatama strung on it and two black round beads on either side of the magatama.

"Huh? What is this?", he questions.

"Just put it on and see", the angel states.

He does as she asks, slipping the necklace over his head and around his neck. A cold, tingling feeling travels through his body, he closes his eyes and hears Kagome gasp.

He reopens his eyes when the feeling subsides, he looks down at his claw-less hands, he goes to a clump of his hair to see it's color, but as he does, his fingers brush against human ears on the sides of his head.

He traces the outline of his ears, looking quite freaked as he does so. He finally takes a look at his hair; finding it mid-night black instead of silvery-white. Panic fills his violet eyes.

Suddenly, he relaxes when he realizes that his sense of smell and hearing hadn't dulled like it does when he turns completely human.

"What is this thing?", he asks, fingering the necklace.

"A necklace that seals your demon blood to the point that you lose your demonic features, but still have your abilities as a hanyou", the angel laughs.

"That's great InuYasha! Now you can go to school without a problem!", Kagome cheers, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"Also, not a word about my alias as Sakura at the school. The two of you are the only ones who knows that a Sakura Himeno ever attended the school!", Karin suggests, putting a finger to her lips.

"Erased memories again, didn't you?", InuYasha says, crossing his arms.

"You know me so well!", the angel giggles, "I have to be going! See ya!", she vanishes into thin air.

"Now you know why I said she was an embarrassment, not to mention annoying", InuYasha huffs, removing the necklace letting his normal features return.

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad! If it wasn't for her you would still be dead and you wouldn't be here with me now", Kagome coos, rubbing his ears.

InuYasha tenses up for a moment, then becomes like putty in her hands; relaxing to a point where he was completely limp in the chair.

"You never done that before", she gasps, when a dog-style purr began to rumble in his chest.

"I never allowed myself to", he relaxingly replies, closing his eyes and enjoying her rubbing of his ears.

"So you like it when I rub them?"

"Uh-ha!", was all he could say in his state of pure bliss.

"Maybe, I should just stop", she threatens.

"No, don't…".

"Why?"

"I like it. It feels good", he says.

"You sound drunk", she giggles.

"I am!"

"On what?"

"I'm drunk on ear rubbing", he simply answers.

"I love you".

"…Love you too", he nuzzles her hand with his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha is so cute! He's just like an over-grown puppy!

Kagome: I so agree!

Setsuna: Hey Kagome! What is going on?

Kagome: How can you handle these two? (Points to the still chibi-fided Ninka and Youka, fast asleep on the floor)

Setsuna: I warned you, didn't I? And you still wanted to take them to the park!

Kagome: My mistake! Also thank you for returning InuYasha to me!

Setsuna: You're welcome!

The next chapter is called; 'The Hell of Going Back to School'.

Catch you readers next time!

Kagome: InuYasha is going back to school?

Setsuna: Yep!

Kagome: This should be interesting!


	31. The Hell of Going Back to School

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I got a review from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"that was a... very interesting chapter! Anyway, another question: Does

Izayoi have a job in Tokyo? And if she does, what is it?"

Uhh… (Nervous Laugh) I haven't thought about that! (Thinks for a minute) I would say… Yes, she has a job! Actually I did have it that she has a job! But never thought of what her job was! So her job is… (Thinks for another minute) President of a corporation that manages floral-arrangements for delivers! Which explains the floral show she went to in Chapter 11! Before you ask, the company is called; "Flowers for the Heart" and the motto is; "If it doesn't work the first time, we'll do it better the next time!".

And 'Dragon Man 180', you'll be getting your answer in a few moments!

I have nothing else to say, so…

Here is Chapter 31!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 31

The Hell of Going Back to School

-------------------------------------------------

Four Days Later…

"Where is InuYasha?", Kagome quietly asks herself, standing outside the school-gates, "He called me this morning to tell me he'll be in school today".

"I'm right here, Kagome!", he says, coming up behind her.

Kagome jumps at the sound of his voice, "Don't sneak up on me like that, you jerk!", she shouts, spinning around to punch him in the shoulder.

She stops when she faces him, his long hair was cut short; an inch longer then it was three weeks ago. She could see Karin's pendant poking out from under the top of his uniform; making him appear human.

"Mom cut my hair… You know, to keep suspicion away…", he sheepishly says, blushing.

"I know, you had short hair three weeks ago, if you had showed up with long hair people would wonder", she nods.

"I can't wait till my hair 'grows' out", he snorts.

Kagome smiles at his remark, '_He's back to his old self_', she thinks.

InuYasha takes hold of her hand, "Let's get to that hell called; class", he gently says.

Kagome nods, holding his hand back.

They walk into the school, hand in hand.

--------------------------------

In the School Hallway…

"We should go visit Miroku and Sango", InuYasha whispers.

"We should, but I remember something from history-class, there was a freak snow-storm in the Feudal Era precisely during the year we would arrive in", she whispers back, "The well on the other side will be filled with snow".

"I hope they'll be alright".

"I hope so too".

(A/N: See? I told you mother-nature was going to be a bitch!)

"Hey, Iya!", a girl down the hall calls.

Both Kagome and InuYasha turn around to see Kagome's friend; Yuka, running towards them.

"Morning Yuka!", Kagome greets.

"Morning Kagome", she replies, only giving Kagome her attention for a moment, "How are you feeling, Iya?", she asks, starry-eyed.

"I'm feeling better", InuYasha answers, hiding the fact that he was freaked out that she was hitting on him.

"Um Iya, would you like to get a burger with me, this weekend?", Yuka asks.

InuYasha stands behind Kagome; wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Sorry, I can't. Me and Kagome have plans this weekend", he says, hugging Kagome gently.

Kagome blushes.

"Oh, so you and your old boyfriend broke up?"

"Yeah, we did", Kagome replies, '_Not really!_', she thinks.

"Well, I have to head to class now. Good luck!", Yuka sighs, sounding disappointed as she walks away.

"Shall we head to class, my lovely girlfriend?", InuYasha chuckles.

"Of course, my beloved boyfriend!", she giggles.

They walk to class laughing.

-----------------------------------

In the Classroom…

"Mr. Himeno, I hope you understand that you're going to fail out of school, because of your absents and missing work assignments", Mr. Tanaka scorns.

InuYasha simply smiles before digging into his backpack and pulls out the neatly stacked homework for the past week and a half, and hands them to Mr. Tanaka.

"But…but how…?", the teacher asks, flabbergasted, looking the papers over.

"I have an excellent tutor", InuYasha replies, looking over at Kagome.

"I see…", Mr. Tanaka hisses.

"Oh yeah, this is for you", he hands a note to the teacher, "It's a doctor's note explaining why I was out for the past two weeks".

Mr. Tanaka checks over the note, "Just take your seat, Mr. Himeno", he angrily sighs.

InuYasha silently laughs on the way to his seat.

"I was afraid you were going to lose your temper on Mr. Tanaka", Kagome whispers over to him.

"To be honest, I wanted to", he whispers back.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You can always punish me for it later", he teases.

Kagome blushes at his statement.

'_What have I got myself into?_', Kagome thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Kagome: Why did I let InuYasha burn the prayer-beads?

Setsuna: Because you trust him, and know he won't leave your side, and the he loves you!

Kagome: (Blushes) You're right! He does!

InuYasha: Of course I do silly! (Comes up behind her and hugs her across the shoulders)

Kagome: (Turns around in his hug, to face him) Oh, InuYasha!

(They start tenderly kissing)

Ninka: (Chibi) (Starry-eyed) Aww! They're kissing! So cute!

Youka: (Chibi) Ewww! They're kissing! Gross! I want to see Full-demon InuYasha!

Setsuna: (Sweat-drops) Youka, why don't you just go into the living-room and watch InuYasha transform into full-demon on the T.V.

Youka: Yeah! Blood! I love the blood! And I love Full-demon InuYasha!

Setsuna: She is so easy to please! (Something dawns on her) Crap! I forget! Tonight's the first night of the new moon!

Ninka: Yeah! I'm going to rule tonight!

Kagome: (Breaking the kiss) InuYasha that means you'll…

InuYasha: (Reassuring) There is nothing to worry about. (Gently starts kissing her again)

Kagome: (Gets lost in the feeling) …

Setsuna: The next chapter is called; 'The Invitation'.

Catch you readers next time!

Also, give me a few days to update! I have to write Chapter 32!


	32. The Invitation

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry, I haven't updated in a week, but I had to write the chapter before I could post it!

Please forgive me!

I got a review from, 'dreamstar13', it says:

"Great chapter. So Izaiyoi works at a floral store. Cool! That was so

funny what Inuyasha (Iya) did to Mr. Himeno. I would have fell off the

chair if it weren't for the armrests. You are a genius with your writing

and are very evil for all your cliffies. Just to tell you, these are

compliments. I usually don't leave cliffies so I'm really excited. I

would like the next chapter to be long, but that is all up to you. Update

soon.

a hanyou/miko that loves this story,

Dreamstar13"

Yeah, Izayoi owns a floral shop, also the teacher's name is; Mr. Tanaka, not Mr. Himeno! Himeno is InuYasha's (Iya's) last name!

This review is from, 'inuandsesshielover4ever', it says:

"oh wow thats so cute but can inuyasha still transform in to full

demon? that would be an awesome chapter! i agree with Youka i do like his

demon form ... for what reason i dont know lol! post soon!

..tee hee"

No, InuYasha cannot transform into a full-demon! Allow me to explain!

After he defeated Ryuukotsusei, and the Tetsusaiga lightened, InuYasha could control the transformations, even without the tetsusaiga in his hands or at his side or on his hip! The only excepts are: the battle with Kaguya (Second movie), when she separated him from his sword and used her mirror to suck out & seal his human-blood with in it; causing him to transform, and the last episode of the T.V. series when he uses a jewel shard in the tetsusaiga to make it stronger so he could free himself and the others (They were trapped inside an Oni's stomach), but the evil energy (Demonic-energy) corrupted the jewel shard, causing his body to transform, even thou he was still holding the tetsusaiga (His mind was still active, he could see what was happening, but his mind wasn't in control of his body, instead it was controlled by his rampant demon-blood), Kagome risked the stomach-acid to embrace InuYasha, purifying the evil energy in the jewel and allowing him control of his body again. InuYasha freed everyone with Kagome embracing him the whole time! Sorry, if it was a spoiler to those who didn't know that yet!

This last review is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"funny chapter! Anyway, is the 'excellent tutor' Kagome or some other

random person.."

Yes, Kagome is the excellent tutor InuYasha mentioned!

I fell in love with a song last week, 'Lies' by. Evanescence! But I can't buy the album it's on, because it is only on their 'Origin' album, and it is impossible to find it in stores (Released in 2000)!

"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear

Sealed with lies through so many tears

Lost from within, pursuing the end

I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough

You will never be good enough

You were never conceived in love

You will not rise above

(Chorus:)

They'll never see

I'll never be

I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger

Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms outstretched, awaiting me

An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

(Chorus)

(Chorus)

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake you

(Chorus)"

Sounds like what InuYasha went through growing up! Doesn't it?

Even thou the anime music video focuses on InuYasha's demon-side!

Here is Chapter 32!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 32

The Invitation

-----------------------------------------------

Word quickly traveled through the school that Kagome Higurashi was dating Iya Himeno; the cutest guy in school. Not knowing that both of them knew each-other for over a year.

Months past, X-mas came and went without a problem, Kagome's family were let in on the secret of who Iya really was. It was safe to say, that they were happy; for Kagome and InuYasha.

Both Kagome and InuYasha thought nothing bad could happen, until…

Mr. Tanaka writes a math equation on the board: 'x/2-1 (3x+5)/4'.

(A/N: My head is spinning trying to understand this math problem! Does anyone understand it? Cause I can't!)

"Now who can answer this equation?", the teacher asks.

The class groans; no one raising their hands.

'_Where have I seen that before?_', InuYasha thinks, trying to recall the time he saw it.

(A/N: You saw it when you swiped Kagome's 'High School Entrance Examination-Math's' book and tried reading it in Vol. 3 of the manga!)

An upper-classman enters the classroom, "Excuse me, Mr. Tanaka", she says.

"Yes?"

"This announcement came for you from the principal's office for you to announce to your class", the student hands the paper to Mr. Tanaka.

"Thank you, you may go", he says, looking at the paper.

The student bows, then turns to leave; giving InuYasha an 'I know something you don't know' smile, leaving him confused.

"What does the announcement say?", a curious student asks.

"To the classmates of my son, you are all invited to a party celebrating his 17th birthday this Sunday! I would be grateful if you all arrive for the party!

Signed,

Izayoi Himeno".

The classroom falls into complete silence. InuYasha tenses up in his seat, unable to speak. Suddenly, falling forward; whacking his head on top of the desk, breaking the silence with a loud thud.

(A/N: OUCH! My head hurts just thinking about it!)

---------------------------------

After School…

Kagome and InuYasha walk side by side out of the school, InuYasha held an ice-pack to his head.

"How's your head?", she asks.

"Still killing me", he growls.

"Well, that's what you get for purposely hitting your head on the desk", she laughs.

"I told you, I blacked out!"

"I know!"

"I can't believe my mother invited the whole class over!", he groans, as the wind causes his now shoulder-length hair to flutter.

"Let's go to my house, so you can cool down before you head home", Kagome suggests.

"Sure!", he agrees.

------------------------------

At Kagome's House…

"Go get settled in the living-room, while I go get a hair brush", Kagome says, "And don't forget to take off the pendent".

InuYasha vanishes into the den, while Kagome hurries upstairs.

Kagome grabs her hair brush, when she notices something on the calendar.

"Huh?", she looks at the calendar, then smiles; liking what she sees.

She heads back downstairs.

-------------------------------

In the Living-room…

Kagome sees InuYasha sitting spread out on the floor, the pendent lying on the table, his silvery-white hair seemed to glow in the light from the setting sun, twitching his dog-ears every minute or so, with his eyes closed.

'_So cute! He is so adorable when he does that!_', Kagome thinks.

"What took so long, Kagome?", he asks, opening his gold eyes; looking at her.

"I was checking something", she says, sitting behind him.

Kagome slowly runs the brush through his silvery locks, followed by her hand; smoothing out the frizz, enjoying the silky-softness of his hair.

'_I can't get my hair this soft, no matter how hard I try_', she thinks, pausing in her brushing.

"What's wrong?", he asks, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's just your hair is so soft!", she replies.

"Oh…", he blushes.

Kagome continues brushing his hair.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I checked the calendar, and the night of the party is the turning of the cycle", Kagome says.

"I see", he sighs, '_I guess mother did plan it out, making sure it was alright to have strangers over. I just wish she would have told me before hand_', he thinks.

"There, feeling better?", Kagome asks, putting the brush down and begins rubbing his ears.

"Oh, yeah…", he moans, as a shiver of pleasure travels down his spine.

Kagome giggles as the doggy-style purr begins rumbling in his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Birthday Blues: Part 1'.

Catch you readers next time!

Give me sometime to write the next chapter, I need the time to do it! So please give me time!


	33. Birthday Blues: Part 1

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! But I had to write the chapter and I had to do some class-work!

I got a review from, 'Dragon Man 180', it says:

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T INUYASHA AND KAGOME JUMPED DOWN THE WELL TO SEE

MIROKU, SANGO, AND SHIPPO? They've had months to do so, I want to see the

whole gang reunited! Plus they have to kill that bitch Kikyo!"

Well, the answer is they're going to have to wait till spring or when ever the snow melts, because the well on the other side is filled with snow!

This review is from, 'smfan', it says:

"You got the title, for the next chapter, from Sailor Moon, right?

Anyway I like thought, don't forget to keep on reading my story"

There was an episode of Sailor Moon titled that? I haven't watched that show in like 6 years!

This next review is from, 'snow cat demon', she writes:

"hey, if you want the answer to the math question, it would either be

'-2x/-.75' or 'x.375' and I wonder, just how old is Inuyasha? And what

about Kagome? I suppose she would be around 18..."

Well, I answered the question of how old they are in Chapter 28, but I'll say it again. They are 16 & 17(Kagome is 16 going on 17, InuYasha was 16 but just turned 17)! Does that answer your question?

This review is from, 'MewMewFireHeart', it says:

"great story! i can't wait to see what is going to happen at the party!

i was wondering, are they going to go back to the Feudal era around

spring time? please update ASAP!

later

§MewMewFire?Heart§"

Yes, they are going back in the spring, heck they're returning on Kagome's birthday!

This next review is from, 'Miss VamPyress', she writes:

"Aww, cute chapter. Funny thing, with Inuyasha hitting his head after

the letter from his mother. Oh, and I'm guessing you are a bit higher in

math standards then I am, but I MAY know what that problem might be.

But, though I'm sure by the time you get this, that homework would be

turned in. Let me try out my skills on it anyways. My answer came to:

around 2 3/8? I have no freeking idea how to solve an algebraic problem set

up like that, only something along the lines of: 10 5x + 10 or

something. (mutters: no good 9th grade teachers) Lol. Well, keep up the

awsome work, and update soon!

P.S: Make it nice, long, and spectacualer!

-Miss VamPyress"

The truth is, I'm already graduated from High School, not in collage at all, and that math problem was in vol. 3 of the InuYasha manga!

This review is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"Birthday Blues? Poor Inuyasha! I wonder if he's gonna suffer on that

day/night. for the: x/2-1 (3x+5)/4, I think you already know what it

means, but anyway, Im only in gr6... (yes, Im that young) and I'll try to

solve it.. um.. x means it's 2-1.

2-11.

(3x+5)

3 1+5

3+58

8/4

If that's fractions, the answer should be 2/1. But, then again, Im

really not sure. Remember! Im only in gr6!

I have a q: Why did IY's mom invite the whole class if she knew that

Inuyasha hated crowds...? Or does she even know?"

The math problem wasn't anything I had for homework, it was only in vol. 3 of the InuYasha manga! InuYasha's mother; Izayoi, doesn't know her son hates crowds!

This next review is from, 'KawaiiInuyasha14841', it says:

"shiver of PLEASURE lol jk anyway that was great especially the "fluff"

you added. too bad for InuYasha...isn't he supposed to be like "22"

now? just don't tell the others! lol jk well great chp and story ja! my

reviews are getting shorter and shorter, I swear..."

InuYasha is 17 years old, he was 16 in the last chapter (Though he is actually 150 years old, not counting the 50 years he spent sealed to a tree)!

This review is from, 'Mag Carter', it says:

"Another cute chapter! You are the fluff meister! And btw, I have

Origin. I could burn it for you or e-mail the tracks or something of that

nature. Let me know if you're up for it!"

That is like the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, but I've got a friend of mine who is going to burn me a copy and I should have it by Thursday! Thanks anyway!

Ninka: (Chibi) Setsuna, it seems that the review-answering has taken up a lot of space!

Youka: (Chibi) Yeah, you should start the Chapter!

Setsuna: Okay, okay! Here is Chapter 33!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 33

Birthday Blues: Part 1

---------------------------------------------------

On Sunday…

"Good afternoon, Izayoi", Kagome greets, when InuYasha's mother answers the door.

"Oh Kagome, the party isn't until another hour and a half", Izayoi says.

"I know, but I think InuYasha might be a nervous-wreck about the party", she replies.

"You're right about that. He's been pacing for the past two hours", his mother sighs, "I can't get him to calm down. Could you talk to him?"

"I'll see what I can do".

"Thank you".

-----------------------------

In InuYasha's Room…

Kagome stops outside his door, she could hear him pacing from behind the closed door.

She knocks on the door, and hears him jump at the sound.

"W…who is it?", he asks, she could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"It's Kagome!", she replies, "Can I come in?"

She reaches out to turn the door-knob, but InuYasha beats her to it; opening the door.

"Come on in", he says, his eyes showing his nervousness.

He sits down on his bed, biting his lip, his leg bouncing on the toes of his foot.

'_I've never seen him this nervous before_', she thinks.

"What is it?"

"Nervous about the party?", she asks.

"You can tell?"

"Yeah", she points out his jack-rabbiting foot.

He looks down; noticing it for the first time, pressing down on his thigh to stop the action. A blush flares on his cheeks.

Kagome sits down onto the bed beside him, he avoids making eye-contact with her.

He could feel her put her hand on top of his; trying to comfort him.

"Kagome…", he whispers, looking at her.

"I know you're nervous, but you need to relax", she gently advises.

"Yeah…but…", he stammers.

"Just relax…", she whispers, leaning in and starts lightly kissing him on the lips.

He goes rigid for a moment, then closes his eyes; relaxing into the kiss.

Kagome satisfied that he calmed down, closes her own eyes, she grasps his hand in hers, and cups the side of his head with her other hand, while deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, she could feel a pulse-beat travel through his body; causing him to tense up. Her eyes snap open to see his were already open.

She saw his hair darken to black; the same mid-night tone as his mother's, his gold eyes turn to a dark violet color; his pupils remaining silted like a cat's, she could feel his claws retracting; lightly dragging across the back of her hand making the flesh tingle as they passed, until they were human-length, she felt his fangs shrink to normal human-length from behind his lips, she felt his adorability cute dog-ears lose their soft fur, slide slowly to the sides of his head and morph into round human-ears.

InuYasha pulls back from the kiss; gasping for breath.

"Does it hurt?", she asks.

"Huh?"

"Does it hurt when you transform?", she questions, rephrasing her question.

"A little, but it's only the claws, fangs, and my ears that hurt", he replies.

"Aww, my poor boyfriend", she coos.

InuYasha growls at her, but it didn't sound anything close to what it sounds like when he was a hanyou.

"Don't get upset, my love. I was only showing my pity for you", she reassures, lightly kissing his lips.

"I know", he whispers, blushing.

"You think you should get dressed for the party?", pointing out his shirtless state.

"I should", he sighs, "There is a surprise for you in the study", he adds.

"Huh? What?", she gasps, as he ushers her out of his room.

She finally heads towards the study; curiosity getting the best of her.

"What could his surprise be?", she asks herself, Oh my!", she gasps, covering her mouth when she sees it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

You all find out what Kagome's surprise is in the next chapter called; 'Birthday Blues: Part 2'!

Catch you readers next time!


	34. Birthday Blues: Part 2

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I my not be in High School anymore and not attending a college, but I am on a campus and my very first prom is tomorrow! I never attended my High prom!

Review box time!

This review is from, 'alchemistgrl09', it says:

"_Hey did u get the title from this chapter from case closed. Just _

_wondering because they had an 2 episodes. Birth blues part 1 and birthday _

_blues part 2. Well this chapter was really really good so plz plz plz plz _

_update soon!_

_ttyl,_

_Dani_"

I've only seen the first 10 episodes of the series, and I lost interest in it, so I stopped watching it!

This next review is from, 'kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah', it says:

"_god would you stop doing cliff hangers! and wow u r really in 6th _

_grade? im in 10th and i cant write nearly as good as you! god i envy _

_you...well post soon i wont have internet much longer so get going...lmfao!_

_--tee hee_"

I'm not in the 6th grade! That was 'Iya-bloody assasin' who said he/she was in the 6th grade, I've already graduated from High School! Plus I'm 20 years old! So why would a 20 year old be in the 6th grade?

This review is from, 'Aurora Rehona', it says:

"_Alright! I have an issue with this chapter!_

_InuYasha (being as full of Man Pride as he is) would have growled at _

_Kagome MORE if she pitied him... _

_Other than that, I'm enjoying your story._"

Let's just say, InuYasha is human and most of his attitude ebbed away when he transformed, so he also has his feelings of love for Kagome over-riding his emotions and his attitude. Plus Karin beat etiquette into his head with a stick!

Maybe I should write a fanfic about that!

Who wants a fanfic written about it?

Here is Chapter 34!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 34

---------------------------------------------

"Oh my!", Kagome repeats.

A dress mannequin stood in the middle of the room, a knee-length red dress fitted on it, the dress had no-sleeves and a small v-collar that resembled the closeness of a kimono. A pair of silver 3-inched heeled shoes sat at the bottom of the mannequin.

"What do you think?", InuYasha asks.

Kagome turns around to find him leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, wearing an off-white button-up long-sleeve shirt with black slacks.

"How did you find out my size?", she questions, blushing at one thought she had of how.

"I asked your mother for your sizes", he replies, softly smiling.

Her blush vanishes at his answer, relieved it wasn't the way she thought it was.

"So, what do you think of the dress?", he asks again.

"It's beautiful!", she exclaims.

"Why don't you go change in my room?", he offers.

Kagome gathers the dress and shoes, disappearing into InuYasha's room.

A moment later she exits straightening the dress, it hugged her curves in all the right places.

InuYasha stares at her, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"You look gorgeous", he replies, his blush darkening.

Kagome blushes at his compliment.

"Turn around", he gently says.

She does as he asks, she feels him gently grasp small clumps of her hair that framed her face; his finger-tips brushing against her ears, as he pulls the hair back and secures it with an diamond en-crested barrette.

"Now you look like the way I've always seen you", he whispers in her ear, "As my beautiful princess".

Kagome's blush darkens.

"Iya, sweet-heart! The guests are arriving!", Izayoi calls.

"I'll be down in a minute, mom!", InuYasha calls back, "Parents can have the worst timing", he sighs.

"Well at least she's calling you by your alias in front of the guests; not your real name", Kagome remarks.

"Right…".

Kagome grabs hold of his hand, "We should head downstairs", she suggests.

InuYasha blushes, "Y…yeah…", he stutters, following her.

---------------------------

Downstairs…

"Happy birthday, Iya!", Yuka and Eri shouts when they see him.

A blush darkly flares on his cheeks, "Are they wearing what I think they're wearing?", he whispers to Kagome.

"Huh?", she glances over at her friends, noticing them wearing short revealing dresses; you could almost see their panties and their breasts almost hung out, "Yes, they are…", she groans.

"Young ladies! Do you mothers know you're wearing outfits like that?", Izayoi scorns.

A panicked look plasters onto the two girl's faces.

"You two are not allowed to attend this party dressed like that!", his mother strictly states.

Yuka and Eri shamefully leave.

(A/N: Go Izayoi! You tell them!)

"Thanks mom", he says.

"Anything for my little boy", she smiles.

"Mom! I'm not 5 years old anymore!", he blushes.

"I can't help still seeing you as that shy 5 year old little boy you used to be", she states.

"Mother!", he cries, his blush darkening.

Kagome couldn't help but lightly giggle.

-------------------------------------

Sometime Later…

Ayumi arrived with her new boyfriend; Saito, Yuka and Eri returned wearing more appropriate dresses, and Izayoi was called away for a meeting with the board-members of her company.

"Come on, let's dance", Kagome pleds, tugging on InuYasha's arm.

"I don't know how to", he whispers.

"I'll teach you how to dance", she says, leading him to the dance-floor.

(A/N: I don't own 'Together Again' or 'Sash'.)

"I don't know where

I don't know how,

But I only know,

That one day,

We'll be together again

And I don't know where,

I don't know how,

But I only know,

That one day,

We'll be together again

It's been a long, long time,

Since I left you all alone,

You need to know I had to go,

Far away from you.

I'll walk in this wasted land,

No one to take my hand,

Tell me why you came that way,

I don't know why.

I don't know where

I don't know how,

But I only know,

That one day,

We'll be together again

(This Part Is In Danish)

Siden jeg gik fra dig,

Føles livet lang og hård,

Men jeg tror jeg kommer mig,

for tidlig jeg så.Jeg ved ikke hvor,

Ved ikke hvordan,

Men jeg håber kun at du en dag,

Vil være hos mig igen.

Nej, Jeg ved ikke hvor,

Ved ikke hvordan,

Men jeg håber kun at du en dag,

Vil være hos mig igen.

I don't know where

I don't know how,

But I only know,

That one day,

We'll be together again

Don't know where, don't know how,

But I only know,

That we'll be together again.

And I don't know where, (don't know where)

I don't know how, (don't know how)

But I only know,

We'll be together again"

"Wow, you are a pretty good dancer for a beginner!", she gasps.

"Thanks", he blushes.

They hear the music of a fast-beat song begin.

"Come on, I love this song!", she pulls him back onto the dance-floor.

"Kagome, wait…!", he gasps.

(A/N: I don't own 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' or 'LeAnn Rimes'.)

"Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart"

"Damn it Kagome! You're crazy when you dance!", he snorts.

"You're only upset because I stepped on your toes ten times", she reassures, "Please forgive me".

He holds her close to himself; hugging her, "Of course, I forgive you Kagome", he whispers into her ear.

The music of the next song began.

"This one is a slow song, come on", she calmly says.

"Okay".

(A/N: I don't own 'Please Remember' or 'LeAnn Rimes')

"Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
And remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I had you and you had me

Please remember, Please remember"

The guests around them clap joyfully for the couple, except the girls who have a crush on Iya.

The two of them deeply blush.

'_This is all or nothing now!_', InuYasha thinks, "Kagome…", he says.

"Yes?"

InuYasha drops to one knee, "Kagome…", he sifts inside his pocket, "…would you consider being engaged to me?", he asks, opening a ring-box in front of her, showing her the engagement ring.

The ring had 6 diamonds; 3 on each side of a heart-shaped ruby, the metal of the ring was silver.

"So, would you?", he repeats.

Tears stream down her cheeks, "Of course!", she replies, hugging him.

He gently slides the ring onto the finger of her left-hand. He smiles to himself when he notices that she was wearing the charm-bracelet and the ring bearing her name that he gave her.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple!", the DJ announces, "Here is a song to celebrate the joyous occasion".

(A/N: I don't own 'We Can Get There' or 'Mary Griffin'.)

"You take my hand  
And you hold my heart  
You stand by me  
And I can touch the stars  
I can see eternity  
In your eyes  
Now we're looking  
For a tune forever  
And as long as  
We can go together  
We can get there  
We can fly  
There's no dream  
Too far away, there's  
No hope to high  
If we follow the feelings  
That answers our prayers  
And this love of destiny  
As long as we believe  
We can get there

There's no mistake  
That we met like this  
We sealed our fate  
With our first kiss  
Let the light in our hearts  
Lead the way  
To the paradise  
We discovered  
Holding on to each other

We can get there  
We can fly  
There's no dream  
Too far away, there's  
No hope too high  
If we follow the feelings  
That answers our prayers  
And this love of destiny  
As long as we believe  
We can get there

(I know, oh,  
Baby, baby)  
Ohh  
Now we're looking  
For a tune forever  
And as long as  
We can go together  
To the paradise  
We discovered  
Holding on to each other

We can get there  
We can fly  
(Oh) There's no dream  
Too far away, there's  
No hope to high  
If we follow the feelings  
That answers our prayers

Gave me something  
To believe  
You and I were meant to be  
Come inside my heart  
You'll see  
That's the place  
That we'd be free  
In this love of destiny  
Darling you and me  
We can get there"

"Ding! Dong!", the door-bell chimes.

"I'll get that!", InuYasha calls, heading for the door.

He opens the door, to find a police-officer standing there.

"Can I help you officer?", he questions.

"Are you, Iya Himeno?", the officer asks.

"Yes, sir", InuYasha replies.

"I'm sorry son, but something horrible has happened", the officer says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Wounds'.

Catch you readers next time!


	35. Wounds

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I've noticed most of my reviewers are worried about InuYasha's mother; Izayoi, well you'll be getting your answer in this chapter!

I received a review from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"_sry for the mix-up on the gr6 thing... anyway, congratz on the _

_suspense, although it is really frustrating sometimes. Here's a question: Are _

_the girls that like Inuyasha/Iya going to be tormenting Kagome?"_

If they do, Kagome will have her 'fiancé' to cry to! Then he'll set them straight!

No one asked how my prom was!

Ninka: (Back to normal) How was your prom?

Setsuna: It was fine. But the music they were playing wasn't in good choice.

Youka: (Also back to normal) What type were they playing?

Setsuna: I rather not talk about it. Let's just say, I'm not the only one who was upset. They didn't play any 'Evanescence' or any original versions of 'Linkin Park' songs. Also when one of the girl's was dancing, I saw a flash of cheek!

Ninka & Youka: Flash of cheek?

Setsuna: Her butt-cheek!

Ninka & Youka: Ewww! Gross!

Setsuna: My thoughts exactly!

Amber: Mine too!

Setsuna: Ah, my room-mate Amber, the candy-shop at the mall closed down, so no more chocolate-covered coffee beans for you!

Amber: Nnnnnnnoooooooo!

Setsuna: Here is Chapter 35!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 35

Wounds

-------------------------------------------

"W…what happened?", InuYasha asks.

"Son, your mother was in a horrible car-accident", the officer replies.

The color drains from his face.

"Iya, what's wrong?", Kagome questions, coming up to stand beside InuYasha.

"You need to come to the hospital", the officer says.

InuYasha says nothing in response, but Kagome does.

"What about the guests?"

"My partner will call their parents", the officer answers, "Come along, son", he gently grasps InuYasha's arm and leads him to the police-cruiser.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!", Kagome shouts.

"Only family members", the officer states.

"She's my fiancée…", InuYasha simply says, momentarily coming out of his shock, then quickly falls back into it.

"Please let me come. He's going to need all the support he can get", she pleds.

The officer looks between the pleding teen and the emotionally-shocked teen beside him.

"Sure, come on".

-----------------------------

At the Hospital…

InuYasha sat in a chair in the waiting-room, his body was trembling, his head was hung low, and his bangs hid his eyes.

"Are you alright?", Kagome asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

No reply comes from the depressed boy.

"Come on, answer me InuYasha", she quietly pleds.

She sees a tear roll down his cheek, followed by another, she hears him choke back a sob and quickly hold his head in his hands.

"Mother…", he sobs.

She was surprised by his reaction, only to realize that it was the emotions he kept bottled up since the first-time he lost her coming to the surface.

'_He's afraid he is going to lose his mother again!_', she thinks.

"Don't worry, the doctors are taking good care of your mother", she reassures.

"Are you sure?", he questions, looking up from his hands at her, his eyes had become red and puffy from his crying.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's their job to", she huffs.

"Thanks", he says, resting his head on her shoulder.

"For what?"

"For comforting me", he replies.

"InuYasha…", she smiles.

"Iya Himeno?", a doctor calls.

"Right here", InuYasha answers, standing up.

"Son, your mother is going to make a full recovery", the doctor informs.

"Thank goodness!", he sighs.

"How did the accident happen?", Kagome asks.

"It seems she was on her way home, when the other car hit a patch of black ice and crashed into her car", the doctor states, "Luckily the side that was hit was the passenger-side. She only received some cuts and bruises, and a broken wrist".

"When can she be released?", InuYasha questions.

"In a couple of days, we want to keep an eye on her to make sure she has no internal-bleeding".

InuYasha nods in response.

"Can we go in to see her?", Kagome says.

"She's resting right now, but I don't see why not", the doctor replies.

"Thank you, doctor", InuYasha bows.

"She's in room: 1297", the doctor says.

--------------------------

In Room 1297…

Izayoi lays in the hospital-bed, an IV in her arm, a few gauze-bandages, and her left-wrist in a cast.

"Mom?", InuYasha questions, sounding like a little kid.

"Sweetie, come here", she says.

"How are you feeling?", he asks, hugging her gently.

"I'm only a little sore", she replies.

"I was so afraid I lost you", he whispers.

"You have me to thank, that you didn't lose her", a voice says, from the doorway.

He turns to see Karin standing there with her head wrapped in bandages and her left arm in a cast and sling.

"Only because I took the blunt of the accident", she retorts.

"She's right, if it wasn't for her I would have been back in the afterlife", Izayoi adds.

"Thank you for protecting my mother", he says to Karin.

"You're welcome", she returns.

"Oh no!", Izayoi gasps.

"What's wrong, mom?", InuYasha asks.

"We forgot to offer your father our prayers", she replies.

"Mom…", he sighs, "I'm sure he'll forgive us, because of your accident".

"Well, your father was pretty forgiving", she says, "So I think he will", she smiles.

"I know he will", he agrees.

"He forgives the both of you", Karin states.

(A/N: Don't question an angel who communicates with the afterlife!)

"You see mother, it's alright", he says.

"You're right, sweetie".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Return to the Friends We Left Behind'.

Catch you readers next time!


	36. Return to the Friends We Left Behind

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This review is from, 'kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah', it says:

"_hey...i want to know something...why...no...no...why would you _

_...ever...EVER...give any one chocolate flavored coffee beans? that sounds _

_nasty...plus you know that SOMEONE will end up getting a hold of them... _

_(cough)ninka&youka(cough)...talk about hyperness!geeze...lmfao! keep up _

_the posting...still no talk about when they will be taking down the _

_computers in the library...(sigh)..._

_-.-lmfao!_"

It's chocolate-covered coffee beans, and Ninka and Youka wouldn't eat any! Just like me they HATE coffee!

Ninka: Yeah! Gross!

Youka: Eww! Keep them away from me!

Setsuna: See what I mean?

This next review is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"_I have so many questions... anyway, great job on the chapter although I _

_wished it wouldve been a bit longer and here's the question: How _

_old is Izayoi and Karin?_"

Izayoi is 35 years old, and Karin is several centuries old (200, 300, perhaps!) she is an angel!

Here is Chapter 36!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 36

Return to the Friends We Left Behind

-----------------------------------------------------

Two Months Later…

In the Well House…

InuYasha stands inside looking down into the well, he is wearing a red t-shirt under a denim jacket, and blue jeans, and his mid-back length hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?", Kagome asks, entering the well house.

His ears twitches at her voice, he turns towards her, "Yeah, I'm ready", he replies.

"Let's go!"

"One moment, Kagome", he says.

"What is it?"

He puts his pendent around his neck, concealing his demonic features, "I want you to promise me that while we're on the other side, you'll call me by my alias", he states.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to know yet, besides I don't want Kikyo to know that her curse didn't kill me", he blushes.

"So you want them to think you're your own reincarnation, until we take care of Kikyo, right?", she asks.

InuYasha nods.

"Alright, Iya", she says, showing that she agrees with his plan, "Let's go", she smiles.

------------------------------

In the Feudal Era…

"Remember to control your temper", Kagome warns, as she climbs out the well.

"I know, I know", InuYasha mutters, as he follows her up.

Suddenly, a small, fuzzy, and warm projectile zooms at Kagome and hits her; nearly taking her off her feet.

"Kagome!", Shippo squeals in delight, "You've been gone for so long! I was so worried you weren't ever coming back!"

"I'm sorry, Shippo. It's just losing InuYasha…".

"I know, it was hard on all of us", Shippo finishes.

"How are Sango and Miroku?", she asks.

"They're fine, the twins are fine, and Sango might be pregnant again".

"Sango had twins!", she gasps.

"Yep!", he smiles, "So who's he?", he asks, noticing her companion.

"Hello, my name is Iya Himeno, who are you?", InuYasha lies, bowing.

"Hello, I'm Shippo", the young fox demon bows, "Hey Kagome, he looks like InuYasha", he whispers.

"I know, he's his reincarnation", she whispers back.

"Whatever! Come on, everyone will be glad to see you", Shippo says, running up ahead.

InuYasha takes hold of Kagome's hand and follows her, acting unsure of himself.

"Now be careful, there are demons out there who'll want to eat you", she mockingly warns.

"Okay, but I have you here to protect me from them", he says, nestling her head with his.

Kagome blushes.

-----------------------------

In Kaede's Village…

"Sango! Miroku! Kagome's returned, and she's brought a friend!", Shippo shouts.

"Shippo, shh! Sis, just got the twins to sleep", Kohaku hushes, coming out of the hut.

No sooner did he say that, a baby's wail fills the hut.

Kohaku's head drops and he rubs his temple, "Just great", he mutters.

"I can't take this anymore!", Miroku shouts, rushing from the hut.

"Get back here and help me, Miroku!", Sango screams, chasing her husband with the crying infant in her arms, "I'm not the only one who created this child! It takes two to make a child!"

"I see you two haven't changed", Kagome laughs.

"Kagome, you're back!", Sango gasps.

"You look well", Miroku says.

"Thanks", she smiles.

"Kagome brought a friend", Shippo says.

The married couple stares at the guest, shock visible on their faces, "InuYasha…", the whispers.

"Excuse me, but my name is Iya Himeno", InuYasha blinks.

"Sorry, our mistake. It's just you resemble a friend of ours", Miroku explains, "I'm Miroku, and this is my beautiful wife; Sango".

Sango blushes, "Miroku…", she whispers.

'_They haven't changed one bit_', InuYasha thinks.

"Oh, Kagome! You're back!", Kaede exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm back, and I brought my boyfriend with me", Kagome replies.

"Oh.. Hello, young man. I'm priestess Kaede", the elderly woman greets, bowing.

"I'm Iya Himeno", he bows, '_All these niceties are driving me insane!_', he thinks.

"Let's head inside and catch up!", Kagome says, noticing InuYasha struggling to keep his cool.

"Sure", Kaede agrees, leading the way.

Everyone was so shocked in encountering Iya that they didn't notice the infant had cried himself to sleep.

"Thanks, Kagome", he whispers to her.

"Don't mention it".

Kirara rubs against InuYasha's leg, causing him to almost trip over her.

"Go on, Kagome. I'll be along shortly", he says, kneeling down to pat the fire cat.

"Okay, don't be too long".

"I won't", watching her leave.

After she enters the hut, he turns his attention to Kirara, "Hey, there old friend", he whispers, "You could smell it was me, huh?"

"Meew!", she replies.

"This must be kept a secret, okay?"

Kirara nods.

"Thanks".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Return of Old Problems'.

Catch you readers next time!


	37. Return of Old Problems

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This review is from, 'snow cat demon', she writes:

"_ok, when did Miroku and Sango get married? And what are the twins' _

_names? Other than that, it was still good!_"

They got married about a month after Kagome left. The twin's names are Miatsu (boy) and Shinata (girl).

This review is from, 'InuyashaDreamGirl', it says:

"_Aww. . .Miroku and Sango have twin's so cute. Shippo sound really happy _

_to see Kagome(as usual). Oh my question is, How come Shippo didn't _

_catch InuYasha's scent? kirara can then shippo could to._

_Sauki_"

Shippo was excited to see Kagome, that he didn't notice InuYasha's scent.

This next review is from, 'dreamstar13', it says:

"_That was...so cool. They totally fell for it. And go Kirara. She could _

_smell Inuyasha. Why can't Shippo? He's demon too. Kohaku is with them? _

_I guess that means he was able to live. That is so good for Sango. You _

_may be evil, but you are still nice. That's a good quality to have. _

_Anyways, I gtg b4 my sister gets me, although she never could. Update _

_soon._

_Dreamstar13_"

Shippo couldn't smell InuYasha's scent because he was too excited to see Kagome. Yes, Kohaku is with them!

This review is from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', it says:

"_lol...chocolate covered-coffee beans! Ok.. another question: Why _

_couldnt Shippo sniff out Inuyasha..ur... Iya?_"

Shippo, too excited to see Kagome to notice!

This next review is from, 'KawaiiInuyasha14841', it says:

"_The new "InuYasha" is so...so...uhm...not himself? O.o well that's true _

_but yeah I can imagine him like that...so how's Ninka and Youka? dang _

_Kilala's good! I wonder how Kikyo will be...and how come InuYasha's _

_still worried about Kikyo!_"

How about I let them answer for themselves!

Ninka: I'm fine!

Youka: Me too!

Setsuna: You see, they're all okay!

Now for your other question.

InuYasha is worried about Kikyo, because she almost killed him a year ago and he is afraid she'll take him away from Kagome again! Does that answer your question?

Here is Chapter 37!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 37

Return of Old Problems

------------------------------------------------

Inside Kaede's Hut…

"Kagome, bring Iya here has put him in danger!", Sango states.

"How is he in danger?", she asks.

"He's in danger from Kikyo", Miroku replies.

"We believe she is planning something, and was simply waiting for InuYasha's reincarnation to return", Kaede says.

"Planning what?"

"The revival of InuYasha", the elderly woman answers, "All she needed was his soul, and now it's here in this world".

InuYasha stands outside the hut, listening to the conversation, '_So that's what she's plotting_', he thinks.

"Where is Iya?", Shippo asks.

"He's outside with Kirara", Kagome states.

"Good", Sango sighs.

"At least he's safe", Miroku agrees.

"What are we going to do about Kikyo?", Sango questions.

"Who's Kikyo?", InuYasha asks playing dumb, as he enters the hut.

No one answers his question.

'_Typical! No one wants to talk about her, when the other one of the conversation is present_', he thinks.

"She's the priestess I'm the reincarnation of", Kagome replies, looking at the others; knowing why they are so uncomfortable about Kikyo, '_She almost killed InuYasha_', she thinks.

"Enough talking, let's eat", Kaede says, uncomfortable talking about her sister, and hands out bowls of stew.

-----------------------

An Hour Later…

On a River Bank…

InuYasha sits there, staring at the water.

"Hey", Kagome greets.

"Hey", he mutters.

"I've never seen so much tension in a room before", she states.

"That tension was aimed at me, Kagome", he replies.

"They are worried about you".

"I know. It's just…".

"You don't like that type of treatment, right?", she finishes.

"Yeah…", he trails off.

"I want to know something", she says.

"Okay, shoot", he states.

"Why the name Iya?", she quietly asks.

"I used to use it as a child. When ever I ran into someone on the nights I turned human, and they asked for my name, I would tell them it was Iya; to protect my self", he whispers, pain visible on his face from the memories.

"Oh!", she gasps, never expecting him to tell her.

"Why didn't you ask me that months ago?", he wonders to her.

"I wanted to, but I was too nervous to".

"That's just like you to keep questions to yourself", he remarks.

"And you Mr. Himeno are just as rude as ever", Kagome retorts.

He cups her cheek, "But you still love me for it", he says, leaning in.

"Of course", she returns, kissing him.

Un-noticed by the couple, a soul-collector was watching them, then flew off back to it's mistress.

(A/N: The soul-collector didn't understand their conversation, because they were speaking in English not Japanese. It could only see and feel the aura it was searching for.)

It's mistress raises her arm to it, "You found it! So, his reincarnation has come", she says.

Kikyo turns towards what appeared to be a life-size doll that sat on the floor, leaned up against a wall.

She crouches down to the doll and cups it's soft cheek, "Soon my beloved, you'll have your soul and we can live together forever", she whispers.

The doll's vacant eyes stare off into nothingness and it's breathing is slow and shallow.

"But you'll have to wait, the time isn't right yet, my beloved InuYasha", she adds.

(A/N: I knew Kikyo was nuts! Mentally unstable! Psycho!)

-------------------------

Back on the River Bank…

InuYasha pulls back to allow Kagome to breath.

"You're getting better at kissing", she quietly comments.

"Well, I do need to make up for lost time", he blushes, but suddenly stops and looks off into the forest.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming", he growls.

"Huh?", she gasps, '_InuYasha only growls like that for one person, could it be…_', she thinks, turning to look at the forest.

There at the edge of the forest stood the arrogant leader of the wolf-demons; Koga.

'…_It is Koga!_', she screams in her head, '_This isn't good!_'

"Hiya Kagome! I've come to collect my mate!", Koga greets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

How is InuYasha going to react?

Find out in the next chapter!

The next chapter is called; 'Poison'.

Catch you readers next time!


	38. Poison

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'll be going to a new vocation, so I might not be able to update for sometime! So please bear with me!

This first review is from, 'Dragon Man 180', he writes:

"_Shit, I forgot about Kouga! This could seriously endanger Kagome and _

_Inuyasha's plans! I hope Kouga doesn't try to kill Iya because he's a _

_'human'._"

Is it just me, or do people tend to forget that mangy wolf; Koga?

Ninka: It isn't just you!

Setsuna: Good, I thought I was going crazy for a moment!

Youka: You're always nutty!

Ninka: Youka! Shhh! You don't want to get turned into a chibi again! Do you?

Setsuna: (Narrows-eyes) I'll deal with you later Youka!

This next review is from, 'dreamstar13', it says:

"_Oh great, Koga is here. that wolf just makes me angry. I'm mean, he _

_keeps flirting with Kagome and he thinks he is all tough when he is not. _

_Whew, gotta calm down. How can Kikyo resurrect Inuyasha if he is _

_Inuyasha? ninka and youka don't talk much anymore do they? oh well, update _

_soon!_

_Dreamstar13_"

Kikyo (and the others) thinks InuYasha is dead, and the boy here in this world that resembles him is his reincarnation, not knowing that the boy Iya, is just InuYasha in disguise!

As for Ninka and Youka, they are busy working on the other fanfics I have yet to post! You can say they are almost like my muses! Ninka for the romance/sweetness, and Youka for the fights/evilness, and both for the bickering love!

Ninka & Youka: Thanks for the credit Setsuna!

Setsuna: This review is from, 'InuGoddess715', it says:

"_Koga...this is TROUBLE. I really don't see how Inuyasha is going to be _

_able to pretend he doesn't know his arch (romantic) enemy. This is _

_going to be GOOD. Update soon please._"

You'll get your answer in just a short while!

Here is Chapter 38!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 38

Poison

--------------------------------------------------

'_This is bad!_', Kagome panics in her head, 'I_nuYasha is going to blow his cover!_'

"Excuse me! But who are you?", InuYasha innocently lies, anger flickering in his eyes.

"I'm Koga, leader of the wolf-demons and Kagome is my mate", the arrogant wolf replies.

"That's weird, considering she's my fiancée", he says.

"That isn't possible, you look like you've only known her for a few months, I've known her for a little over a year!", Koga argues.

"Strange, Kagome has been my fiancée for two years!", InuYasha smirks, "Isn't that right, Kagome?", he holds her close.

"Yes, it is Iya, my love", she says, smiling and hugging him.

InuYasha kisses the top of her head, causing her to blush.

"Oh, Iya!", she giggles.

"Kagome! You little Tramp! How dare you get engaged to someone else!", Koga growls, "I was saving this for Mutt-face tomorrow night, but since you left him, I'll use it on you!", he charges towards the couple, a dart in his hand.

"Kagome, look out!", InuYasha pushes her behind him and takes the dart in the shoulder, "Ugh!", he groans as it dug in deep, "Don't you know Koga… you're not suppose to hit a lady!", he mocks.

"You're a fool! That dart was dipped in poison, it will slowly kill you, mortal", the wolf demon laughs.

InuYasha's vision blurs as he wavers to his knees, feeling it's effects.

"Koga! Get away from him!", Kagome shouts, aiming her arrow at him.

"Kagome…", Koga gasps.

"Why don't you go fulfill your promise to Ayame!", she yells.

"Kagome.. why…?"

"Because I only saw you as a friend, not a love interest!", she replies.

"And of Mutt-face?"

"I loved him, till his death… last year…", she trails off, tears brimming her eyes.

"He's dead?", Koga gasps, completely shocked.

"Yes!", she growls, "Now leave, before I add you to the list of tragedies!"

Koga slowly backs away, knowing full well not to mess with an angry woman.

After Koga left, Kagome runs to InuYasha's side.

"Are you alright?", she asks.

"I'm fine. My body is just a little numb", he replies, clutching his shoulder.

She checks his forehead, "You have a slight fever", she says, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, vision is a little fuzzy through".

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night is the turning of the cycle", he answers.

"So the poison can't kill you".

"If it was tomorrow, it would've".

"What will we tell the others when we return to the hut?", Kagome asks.

"We tell them I was bitten by a big spider", he smirks.

"Yep, that'll work!"

InuYasha rises to his feet, only to stumble and fall back to his knees.

"I may need to take some antidote though", he dryly laughs, "Because I can't feel my legs".

"Well, the antidote is back at the hut", she says.

"Let's go then", using her as a brace as he stood, and leans on her.

They return to the village and tell everyone the story they made up to cover up the fact that they had a run in with Koga.

InuYasha rested for the night, burning with a fever, but Kagome tended to him every moment of the night.

--------------------------

The Next Day…

Almost Dusk…

"Where are you going, Iya?", Sango asks, as InuYasha slowly walks to the doorway of the hut.

"For a walk, I need some fresh-air", he replies.

"You shouldn't go alone, take Kirara with you!", she says.

"Sure", he nods and softly smiles, "Come on. Kirara!", he calls.

The two-tailed cat demon follows him out.

---------------------------

Fifth-teen Minutes Later…

Under the Sacred Tree…

"You know the plan, right?", he asks.

Kirara nods in agreement.

Suddenly she starts softly growling.

"Yeah, I know", he whispers, "She's here…".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Kidnapped!'.

Catch you readers next time!


	39. Kidnapped!

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for the long delay, but I only get 20 minutes on the computer a day!

So I had to choose between typing up the story or class-work! My time is very scarce! You all can guess what I had chosen for the last 2-3 weeks!

Ninka hasn't done much for being a muse on the romance-department, while Youka is being lazy at her job of being a muse in the violence-department! What am I going to do with them?

Ninka: Hey! It isn't our fault we've got writer's-block!

Youka: That is right!

Both: Besides, we have writer's-block, because you have writer's-block! So don't pin this mess on us!

Setsuna: (Vein-popped on forehead) I'll pretend I didn't hear that!

Here is Chapter 39!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 39

Kidnapped!

----------------------------------------------

Kikyo stands in the shadows, watching him.

"Who's there?", he yells, knowing full well who it was.

"I'm just a priestess", she says, walking into the light made by the setting sun, "What might your name be?"

"I'm Iya Himeno", he says, "And your name is?"

"My name is Kikyo", she bows.

"Kikyo?", he slowly backs away, faking fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I was told to stay away from you".

"Why?"

"Because you're after my soul".

"That is true", she smirks.

"Kirara!", he calls.

She runs into the bushes.

"She'll be back with my friends soon", he retorts.

"By the time they get here, you'll be gone", she hisses.

He glances over towards where Kirara disappeared to, noticing the sun vanishing behind the horizon. He feels his keen senses damper.

He continues to back away, but his back comes in contact with the bark of the sacred tree, his body begins to tremble.

'_Damn poison!_', he curses in his head.

Kikyo continues to approach, "Afraid for your soul, boy?", she mocks.

InuYasha keeps glancing off at the direction Kirara went, '_Please let my plan work!_', he prays.

He felt Kikyo's fingers brush the flesh covering his windpipe, as she grabs him by the neck with one hand and applies pressure; squeezing.

InuYasha quickly finds his air-supply cut off, he grasps her wrist and tries to remove her hand, but she maintains her vice-grip on his neck.

His vision slowly blurs to black, as his brain is deprived of oxygen. Finally he goes limp in her hand, she releases his neck and he collapses to the ground; unconscious.

Kikyo's soul-collectors surround their mistress, awaiting her orders.

"Take him to the hideout before his friends arrive", she orders.

The soul-collectors wrap themselves around her and her captive, and carries both away.

------------------------------

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"Meew!", Kirara meows, running in through the hut-door.

"What's wrong, Kirara?", Miroku asks.

"Kirara, where's Iya?", Sango questions.

Kirara holds a letter in her mouth titled: to Kagome.

"Kikyo…", Kagome gasps, taking the letter from the cat demon.

It read:

"Dearest Kagome,

I wrote this in English so only you could read it, and don't translate for the others, they don't need to know yet.

If you're reading this, than Kikyo has me and I had Kirara follow her to her hideout. Go with Kirara and come rescue me before Kikyo completes her plan!

Yes, Kirara knows it's me!

Love,

InuYasha".

Kagome grabs her bow and quiver of arrows, "Let's go Kirara!", she says, running out the door followed by the cat demon.

"Kagome! Wait!", Sango calls out, but was too late as the teen flew off on the transformed cat demon's back.

---------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

**At Kikyo's Hideout…**

"Huh?", InuYasha groans, as his eyes flutter open, '_Where am I?_', he thinks.

He looks around at his surroundings, he finds that he is inside a cavern carved out in the side of a mountain. He also finds that his hands were bound behind his back and his ankles tied together.

"You're awake, I see", Kikyo coolly says.

"Where the hell am I?", he shouts.

"My, you don't have any manners. You're in my hideout", she replies.

He notices some small movement in the shadows.

Kikyo walks towards the figure and kneels beside it, a lit candle in her hand lighting the features of the figure's face.

A gasp catches in InuYasha's throat, '_It has my face!_', he thinks, as fear truly echoes through his body.

The hollow shell turns it's head and looks over at InuYasha with it's vacant eyes.

"Yes my beloved, your soul is right over there", Kikyo says, "Soon you'll have your soul", she caresses the doll's cheek.

A chill travels down InuYasha's spine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Repeat of the Past'.

Catch you readers next time!


	40. Repeat of the Past

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

What was that sentence about writing before work again?

Please E-mail it to me!

I received a review, and 'Iya-bloody assasin' asks:

"_Why couldn't Kikyo sense that Iya Himeno was InuYasha? I mean, she's a priestess so why couldn't she sense the demonic aura coming off of InuYasha?"_

The answer to that question is: the reason she couldn't sense his demonic aura, is because of Karin's pendent; it masks his demonic aura, plus his demonic blood was ebbing away because of the first night of the new moon. So she couldn't sense his aura at all.

Something like this did happen in episodes 147 & 148; Kikyo did sense his demonic aura, but only for a moment, before he turned human! Heck, it was Kikyo herself (thinking she was talking to a human, not to a hanyou turned human), that told him about the Shikon Jewel!

How is that for an answer?

Also…

The writer's-block is partly my fault as well as Ninka's and Youka's fault!

We got stuck on what a character's voice would sound like, only because the character has appeared in the show, but didn't have a voice-actress!

Ninka: It sucks, when an important character to the story-line appears, but is voiceless!

Youka: That's right, brain got fired trying to figure out what the character's voice would sound like!

Setsuna: Enough ranting for now!

Here is Chapter 40!

Ninka: Yes, she said 40!

Youka: Can't believe this story is at least 40 Chapters long!

Setsuna: Excuse me, but I'm trying to start the Chapter!

Ninka & Youka: Sorry!

Setsuna: Where was I? Oh yeah!

Here is Chapter 40!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 40

Repeat of the Past

-----------------------------------------

"Why does he have my face?", InuYasha asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

"He isn't the one who has your face, you're the one who has his face", Kikyo laughs.

"What do you mean?", he questions, playing along.

"He was you in a past life", she replies.

"What do you mean by 'was me'?"

"I ended his life a year ago".

"You killed him?", he yells.

"That's correct!"

"Why?"

"Because he fell out of love with me!"

'_You got that right! I don't know why I was concerned about a crazy clay corpse like you!_', he scoffs in his head, "Then how is his body here, if he's dead?", he asks, looking for answers.

"I created a new body for him, using his blood on the dagger I used to kill him", she retorts.

Kikyo walks towards him and crouches before him, causing InuYasha to slink away from her.

"Now all he needs to live again is your soul", she hisses, firmly grasping him by the chin.

He winces in pain, "Oww!"

She pulls out a vial, "Now drink this and surrender his soul", she orders, putting the vial to his lips.

InuYasha keeps his mouth tightly clamped close.

'_No way in hell, bitch!_', he curses.

Suddenly, Kikyo pinches his nose closed, causing him to struggle to hold his breath; failing miserably as he opens his mouth, gasping for air. She quickly forces the liquid in the vial into his mouth, then covers his mouth and nose to prevent him from breathing or spitting it out.

(Shallow it so you can breath!), he brain screamed.

'_No! I won't!_', InuYasha screams in his head.

But his body doesn't listen as he shallows the liquid, he pants for air when she removes her hand.

His breathing becomes shallow and quick, as the liquid made his body feel like it had fire coursing through his veins.

He tries to shift his body when his foot fell asleep, but found he couldn't move his body.

'_I can't move…! I'm paralyzed…!_', he gasps in his head.

"If you resist the potion, it will only make it painful for you as it draws out your soul", Kikyo warns.

InuYasha opens his mouth to voice his complaint, but nothing comes out, '_My voice…!_', he thinks.

"The potion paralyzed your voice as well as your body", she laughs.

'_This isn't good! Losing my soul wasn't part of the plan!_', he thinks, as he lost all feeling in his feet.

-----------------------------

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"Is this the place Kirara?", Kagome asks.

Kirara nods, shrinking down to her smaller size.

'_This is where Urasue, used to reside_', she thinks, walking into the cave.

The sight that she came upon was almost out of a nightmare.

Her InuYasha was slumped against the wall; his eyes glazed over and his breathing was coming out in slow pants and sweat drenched his face, Kikyo was kneeling beside the InuYasha clone, stroking it's cheek, whispering promises of loving him forever in it's ear.

"What the…?", Kagome loudly gasps, horrified at the scene.

Her fiancé slowly, yet painfully turns his head to look at her with his glazed violet eyes.

'_Kagome_', he mouths.

"Kagome", Kikyo hisses, noticing her guest.

"What are you doing to Iya?", she yells.

"Withdrawing his soul from his body and returning it to it's rightful form", Kikyo replies, touching the real InuYasha on the cheek.

InuYasha flinches at her touch, a groan escapes his throat.

"Get away from him!", Kagome shouts, loading her bow and aims the arrow at Kikyo, "My aim has improved over the year!"

Kikyo notes the seriousness in her reincarnation's eyes.

But before any girl could react, a straggled cry escapes InuYasha's throat as his body pulsates.

"What's happening?", Kagome cries in horror.

"It's his soul! It's coming out of the body!", Kikyo cackles.

A white light forms on the outside of his chest; just over his heart, the light quickly grows into an orb with a wispy mist, and floats over their heads.

"Now soul! Return to your proper form!", Kikyo orders, "And revive InuYasha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The evilness of the cliff-hanger!

All hail my evilness!

Ninka: She's in a dark Ashura mood again!

Youka: You mean the evil-side of cute little Ashura from R.G. Veda?

Ninka: Yep! (Pauses a moment) I can't believe you just called little Ashura cute!

Youka: What's wrong with me calling Ashura cute?

Ninka: I thought I would never hear you call somebody cute!

Youka: What's wrong with that?

Ninka: We; meaning you, me, and Setsuna, have something in common, besides our love of InuYasha!

Youka: I guess we do!

Setsuna: EVILNESS!

Ninka & Youka: Setsuna! Do the closing note, or we will!

Setsuna: (Stops the 'Evilness' ranting) Hmm? Oh yeah!

The next chapter is called; 'Decision of the Soul'.

Catch you readers next time!

CLIFFY OF EVILNESS!

Ninka: (Smacking hand to forehead) She's hopeless!

Youka: (Shaking head) Completely!


	41. Decision of the Soul

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Here is Chapter 41!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 41

Decision of the Soul

---------------------------------------

"Revive InuYasha!", Kikyo repeats.

The soul hovers over their heads, not obeying Kikyo's order.

Kagome runs to InuYasha's slumped form, she cradles his body, "No…!", she cries, tears streaming down her cheeks, '_This can't be happening_', she thinks, stroking his hair.

His eyes were closed, and his face held a very peaceful look, but the color was draining from his skin.

"Soul! I demand you return to your proper body!", Kikyo screams, stomping her foot.

The soul seemed to look between the hollow shell created by Kikyo and the body in Kagome's arms.

Suddenly, the soul dives into the body, it had come out of.

The color returns to InuYasha's flesh, he starts to stir in Kagome's arms, his violet eyes fluttering open.

"Ka…gome…", he whispers.

"Yes, my love?", she asks.

"What…happened?"

"Kikyo removed your soul from your body for a few moments, but it quickly returned to you", she replies, brushing a stray hair from his face.

"Good…that my soul…returned to me", he sighs, "Could you…help me stand?"

"Sure", she nods.

Kikyo stares at the couple in disbelief, as Kagome helps her fiancé to his feet.

"How?", Kikyo questions.

"Hm? What's your problem?", InuYasha retorts.

"How is it, my plan failed? Why wasn't InuYasha revived?"

The sun rises over the horizon behind the young couple.

"Kikyo…", he says, grabbing hold of his pendent, "…you can't bring back…", he yanks the pendent from around his neck, allowing his demonic features to show, "…someone who isn't dead!", he smirks, flashing his fangs at her.

"Inu…Yasha…", Kikyo gasps, her eyes widening in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out", he sarcastically retorts, "Thought your curse killed me, huh? Well, I won't die so easily!"

"You filthy hanyou! I'll make sure you die this time!", Kikyo screams, a dagger raised above her head, charging towards him.

InuYasha just stares her down, as she quickly closes the gap between them.

Suddenly, the sound of the dagger clattering on the floor rings through the cavern, Kagome peeks open her eyes; having closed them during Kikyo's charge, and sees Karin restraining Kikyo in a headlock.

Karin was wearing a white knee-length kimono with long flowing sleeves, two white feathered wings sticking from her back, and her shoulder-length brown hair swayed as Kikyo fought against her hold.

"Who ever you are! Release me!", Kikyo demands, struggling.

"I'm an Angel of Fate! And, no! I will not release you!", Karin retorts, tightening her grip.

"An Angel of Fate? Never heard of you!"

"I'm the guardian of destiny!", she simply says, "And you Kikyo, isn't fated to be in the world of the living anymore!"

"No…my plan…!", Kikyo drifts off, as she passes out when Karin pinches a nerve, to knock her out.

"Hey Karin", InuYasha says.

"Oh, hey InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to trap Kikyo!", he huffs.

"Well, I'll take care of her, you return to Kaede's village and get some rest", Karin states, "Having your soul removed from your body can tire you out".

His body twitches as his eye-lids start to droop, he fights to remain conscious, "I'm not…", a badly timed yawn, "…tired".

"Liar", Kagome scorns, smiling.

He could only glare at her coldly.

"Come here, Kirara!", she calls.

She comes scampering in, then transforms into her lager state.

"Thank you Kirara, for playing your part in my plan", he says, patting the cat demon on the head.

She purrs as she nuzzles his cheek.

He weakly climbs onto Kirara's back, then helps Kagome climb up and sit behind him.

"Let's head back to the village!", he states, before his eyes close and he falls backwards against Kagome; his head resting on her breasts, and starts lightly snoring.

"Oh InuYasha…", Kagome sighs, hugging him across the shoulders to prevent him from falling off Kirara's back, "Let's go back to Kaede's village, Kirara", she repeats.

Kirara takes off to the skies, carrying her cargo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'No More Hiding the Truth'.

Catch you readers next time!


	42. No More Hiding the Truth

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

See? Everything worked out in the last Chapter!

InuYasha is fine! Tired, but still has his soul!

Also, 'Iya-bloody assasin', asks:

"_Why is Kikyo calling InuYasha a filthy half-breed, but also is trying to revive him?_"

Well, to answer your question. The body Kikyo had prepared for his soul is the human-form only; the shell wouldn't become a hanyou, it would only stay human. You know mid-night black hair, violet eyes, no claws or fangs, and no adorably cute doggy-ears!

Does that answer your question?

Here is Chapter 42!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 42

No More Hiding the Truth

-------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku stare at the young couple in shocked disbelief, as Kagome walks into the hut with an unconscious InuYasha slumped on her shoulder.

They were speechless at the sight of InuYasha.

"Where is Iya?", Shippo asks.

Kagome gently smiles, "This is Iya", she replies.

"But how? He looks like InuYasha!", Sango exclaims, finding her voice.

"It's because he is InuYasha", Kagome says.

"His reincarnation, right?", Miroku asks, also finding his voice.

"No, InuYasha himself".

Her companions stare at her with clueless looks on their faces, as she lays InuYasha down on a futon.

"I'm sorry we lied to you, but we pretended that InuYasha was his own reincarnation to trick Kikyo till we could take care of her", she replies, "He didn't really die".

"What is going on?", Kaede asks, entering the hut with a basket full of herbs.

"I have some good news, Kaede", Kagome says, "Kikyo's soul will be at rest".

"What do you mean by 'will'?", the elderly woman asks.

"Not will, is", a woman says from the doorway.

Everyone turn to see Karin standing there.

"Hey, Karin!", Kagome greets.

"Who are you?", Sango questions, inching towards her hiraikotsu.

"I'm an angel of fate, righting a wrong made two years ago, demon slayer", Karin says, she holds up her hand, "Kagome, here is the remainder of your soul", she adds, as a white glowing orb forms in her hand.

The soul flies from Karin's hand into Kagome's chest; her body glows slightly as the soul gets comfortable in her body.

"My soul is whole again", Kagome whispers, holding a hand over her heart, as the glowing stops.

"Lady Kaede", Karin says, bowing, "I have something for you", she fishes inside her kimono-sleeve and pulls out a small urn, "Here is Kikyo's ashes", she holds the urn out to the elderly priestess.

"Thank you, child", she thanks, taking the urn from the angel.

InuYasha groans in his slumber; sweat plastering his silvery-white bangs to his forehead, his ears were laid back as he whimpers.

Kagome hurries to his side, putting her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up!", she exclaims, "Karin, what's wrong with him?"

Karin kneels on the other side of him and passes her hand over the full-length of his body, before stopping over his heart and rests her hand on it.

She gently smiles, "He's fine. He is only fighting the potion Kikyo forced him to drink", she says.

"What does the potion do?", Kagome asks.

"It draws the soul from the body", she replies.

"You mean it'll…".

"That is why he's fighting against the withdrawing", Karin states, "He should rest, so long as he's asleep, he can focus all his energy on resisting the potion".

"That's good", Kagome smiles, washing the dripping sweat off his brow, with a cool, damp cloth.

"Well, I have to get back to work, I took too much time off pretending to be his sister!", the angel says, waving.

"Don't get fired!", Kagome jokes.

"I'll try not to!", she adds, walking from the hut.

"Kagome, you have some explaining to do!", Sango pesters.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you guys the whole story!", the teen exclaims.

Karin stops walking for a moment and peeks over her shoulder at the hut, "I hope you know what you're doing…", she whispers, taking off into the sky.

'_I may not know what you're planning. But I know you won't harm him…_', she thinks, vanishing into thin air, '_…Midoriko_'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Return of the Shikon no Tama'.

Catch you readers next time!


	43. Return of the Shikon no Tama

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I received a review from, 'Iya-bloody assasin', asking:

"_How old is everyone right now? I 4got._"

Well,

Sango: 18 years old.

Miroku: 21 years old.

Kohaku: 13 years old.

Shippo: Who knows!

Kaede: Who knows! At least 60 years old.

Kagome: 17 years old.

InuYasha: 17 years old (Actually 152 years old, not counting the 50 years sealed to the sacred-tree).

Sango & Miroku's twins: 3 months old.

I hope that answers your question.

Here is Chapter 43!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 43

Return of the Shikon no Tama

-------------------------------------------

"Stay strong for me, InuYasha", Kagome says, holding his hands in her hands.

"Kagome…", he whispers, his ears twitching.

She brushes a stray hair from his face, '_Still asleep, but at least his fever broke_', she thinks, smiling as she looks down at his face, '_The aura surrounding his is so familiar, where have I felt it before?_', she questions in her head.

------------------------------

**Hours Later…**

**Almost Mid-Night…**

Kagome sleeps slumped against the wall a few feet from InuYasha's side, Kirara laying by his head.

Sango and Miroku went back to their hut and Shippo and Kaede went to sleep in another part of the hut.

"InuYasha…", the strong, yet delicate voice of a woman calls.

He slowly blinks open his gold eyes, "Who's calling me…?", he mutters.

His eyes widen in fear when he sees the orb of white mist floating above him.

"I'm not… dead again! Am I?", he gulps.

The soul laughs, "No, you're not", she giggles.

"Then who are you?", he whispers.

"Perhaps, I should take on my human form", she says.

The soul's form sifts to that of a beautiful woman dressed in battle armor.

"You're…", he gasps.

"Yes, I am Midoriko", the spirit bows.

"Why are you here?", he asks.

"I came to check upon something left in your care".

"In my care?"

Suddenly, he feels a warmness center just over his heart, he watches in utter amazement as a glowing, pale pink, almost transparent jewel emerges from his chest.

"Just as I thought, it's completely pure", she smiles.

"That's…that's…", he stammers, shock visible in his eyes.

"That is correct, this is the Shikon jewel", she replies, "I should thank you for purifying it, InuYasha".

"How did it get inside me?"

"It was Karin's doing while your body was healing from the injuries inflicted on it a year ago".

"What will you do with the jewel now?", he questions, "What are you going to do, Midoriko?"

"Since it was you who purified the jewel, how about you use it to make a wish", Midoriko says.

InuYasha stares at the jewel hovering over his chest, then he turns his head and looks at Kagome asleep against the nearby wall.

A small smile creeps onto his lips, "I don't have anything I want", he whispers.

"You sure?"

"I have my life, my mother back, and a fiancée who loves me as much as I love her", he replies, still looking lovingly at Kagome.

"What about your blood?"

He turns his head back towards Midoriko, "I'm quite happy as a hanyou, I have no desire to become a full human or demon", he says, still smiling.

"There is a desire you wish, isn't there?"

InuYasha closes his eyes, "There is one thing".

"What?"

"My only wish is for you to pass on safely to the afterlife; that your soul will rest in peace, and that the Shikon jewel was gone", he answers, opening his eyes.

"Such a selfless wish", Midoriko says, "Your wish shall be granted", she bows.

The Shikon jewel gives over a blinding burst of white light, when the light fades, the jewel had disappeared.

"Your wish is done", she states.

"So you'll be going now?"

"Yes", she nods.

"Farewell, and rest in peace", he says.

"Farewell InuYasha", she bids, starting to fade to nothingness, "You have grown up wonderfully, my reincarnation", she vanishes.

(A/N: E-mail me if you want my theory on the possibility that InuYasha is Midoriko's reincarnation!)

"Reincarnation?", Kagome asks.

InuYasha bolts up and looks at her.

"You're her reincarnation?", she questions.

"I don't really know", he replies.

"So the jewel is truly gone?"

"Yes, and Midoriko's soul is at peace".

She gets up and hugs him across the shoulders from behind, like she did when he needed to be comforted after he had killed those bandits while he was transformed as a full-demon.

"Your wish truly was selfless", she whispers into his ears, "Also, you're the most pure-hearted person I know", she adds.

A blush enflames his cheeks, "Thank you…".

"It's true, my love".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Yes, as my inserted Author's Note says; I have a theory that InuYasha is Midoriko's reincarnation, I also have a list of examples that leads my theory as proof.

So E-mail me if you want my theory and the list of reasons that can prove my theory!

The next chapter is called; 'Back to Normal, Or Is It?'.

Catch you readers next time!


	44. Back to Normal, Or Is It?

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry I've taken so long on updating, but I've been sick for the past two weeks!

Also, I recently watched the english version of episode 148 of InuYasha, and I am quite ticked off at Naraku right now.

Ninka: What did he do?

Youka: Yeah, what?

Setsuna: He broke the biggest rule in the rule-book for InuYasha Fan-girls!

Both: Which rule is that?

Setsuna: Never diss InuYasha's ears!

Ninka: (Out-raged) NARAKU DID WHAT?

Youka: HE DISSED THE EARS?

Setsuna: (Nodding) Yep, he said, and I quote; "Ugly dog ears…", while disguised as Kikyo. Though I have a deep hatred for Kikyo, it was wrong of Naraku to say that while disguised as her.

Further notation; she died hating him, and even though Kikyo betrayed InuYasha, by sealing him to the tree, he "died" still loving her. That is why he looked so peaceful sleeping under Kikyo's spell.

Ninka: Review-box time!

Youka: This review is from 'Pure Shikon', it says:

"_Thank you. I would like to hear your theory, not because I doubt you, _

_but it would be interesting to know. How did you find out Inuyasha's 202 _

_yrs. old! Also, do you know how many chapters are left? I love your _

_story, and thanks again! Don't forget to update!_"

What is your response, Setsuna?

Setsuna: I don't know how many more chapters are left, but as for me knowing InuYasha's physical age.

By watching the third InuYasha movie, I found out that InuYasha is 200 years old (150, not counting the 50 years spent under seal-ment), and for the story I added the 2 years that had occurred in story time from the start of the series (One year spent hunting down Naraku & killing him, and one year spent on Kagome's morning InuYasha's "death" and his returning to her). That is how I figured that InuYasha is 202 years old!

In other news; for those who are waiting on me to e-mail my 'InuYasha is the reincarnation of Midoriko' theory to them, you'll have to be patient with me because I have to type it up first, and my brain is farting on me, again. So it may take some-time to type it and e-mail it to those who are waiting.

Now, without further delay!

Here is Chapter 44!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 44

Back to Normal, Or Is It?

-------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning…**

"Hey Kagome, how is he…?", Sango asks as she walks into the hut, but suddenly stops walking.

"What's wrong, Sango?", Miroku questions.

"Look!", she says, pointing.

Her husband looks at what she was pointing to.

InuYasha lies on his side with Kagome tucked in the curve of his body; his arms embracing her, he was wearing his fire-rat haori and hakama.

(A/N: Yah! He's back in his normal clothes!)

"They're so cute! I'm happy for them, that they got together!", Sango coos.

A golden eye opens up and glares at them, "Do you mind! We're trying to sleep!", InuYasha growls.

"You've been engaged for only two months, and you're already sharing a bed", Miroku snickers.

InuYasha quickly, yet carefully sits up, his ears laid back against his skull, "It isn't like that, you lech!", he loudly growls, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What is going on?", Kagome yawns, as she sits up.

"There goes precious cuddle-time…", InuYasha groans.

"So Kagome, when are you and InuYasha going to have your first child?", Miroku asks.

Kagome darkly blushes, including her ears.

"I'm going to kill you for that comment, lecher!", InuYasha growls, his face equally as red as Kagome's.

Miroku dashes for the door with InuYasha close behind; swiping his claws at him.

"I hope InuYasha doesn't hurt Miroku too badly, I still need him to take care of his children", Sango says.

"InuYasha is just flustered", Kagome laughs.

"Aahh!", Miroku screams.

The girls look at each-other, before rushing out the door to find out what happened.

In a nearby tree, they see Miroku with his hands tied behind his back, hanging from the tree like a piñata, with a large lump on top of his head, a spit-lip, and a swollen, black eye; knocked unconscious.

InuYasha sits cross-armed against the tree, his eyes closed, a scowl on his face, and one of his ears was twitching in annoyance.

Kagome starts giggling.

"What's so funny?", he growls, opening his eyes.

"It's good to have the short-tempered you back!", she coos, sitting beside him.

"The lech was asking for it", he says.

"I know", she replies, "I'm just glad you defended me, like you used to", she whispers in his ear.

Sango cuts her husband down, while muttering to him, how he shouldn't piss off InuYasha. She then drags him back to their hut, leaving the young couple alone under the tree.

Kagome rests her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Hey, InuYasha?", she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time, when we were in your father's grave, getting your tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah, why?'

"Do you recall what you said to me before the tetsusaiga awakened?"

"Not really…", he blushes.

"You told me to shut up and let you protect me", she continues.

"Now that you've mention it, I did say that", he blushes darker, '_I know where this is heading!_'

"Then when I came to you later, to tell you the secret of using the tetsusaiga and I asked if you would use it to protect me".

"Yes?", his blush darkens.

"Why did you blow up on me when I said that?"

'_I knew it!_', he thinks, his face and the insides of his ears becoming dark red, "Well…", he began, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm? Why did you?", she asks.

InuYasha begins to fidget, "Well… um… when a man tells a woman that he'll protect her…", he gulps.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's how he… prepossess to her in this era", he finishes, swearing his face was steaming from how hot it was.

"I see!", she gasps, starting to blush, "That's why you blew up".

"I… didn't know you well enough at the time…", he stammers.

"Yet, I let you protect me".

"Yeah, you did. You even protected me".

"So in a way, we were engaged longer than we thought", Kagome states.

"Yeah, unofficially engaged for two years, officially engaged for two months", he laughs.

"So you did remember the whole incident, when we ran into Koga two days ago!", she shouts, sitting up.

"Why do you think I said, what I said?", he smirks.

"I thought you said that, to get him off our case!"

"Your fault, for not realizing it", he mocks.

"Sit!"

InuYasha flinches, the color draining from his face as he tenses up. Then he puts a hand over his heart to try to calm his pounding heart.

"That won't work anymore, Kagome!", he growls.

"I know, but you still react like it does!", she giggles.

InuYasha loudly growls at her, sounding like an angry dog.

The growling suddenly stops; when Kagome gently grasps his ears and begins rubbing, only to be replaced by a dog-style purr rumbling deep inside his chest.

His eyes close in bliss, and he becomes limp in a bone-less matter.

Suddenly, she stops rubbing his ears and pushes him over, causing him to land flat on his back.

"Why did you do that for?", he shouts, snapping out of his blissful-mood.

Kagome crawls over to him and saddles his abdomen, "No reason", she coos, leaning forward, kissing him on the nose.

He blushes at her actions.

"We can get married next year, after I turn 18", she says, changing the subject.

He grasps the back of her head, bringing her face closer to his, kissing her fully on the lips. He rolls over, taking her with him, until she was underneath him; never breaking the kiss.

"You're… teasing me…", he pants, breaking the kiss.

"Huh?", she blushes, realizing what he meant.

"We're not ready for that step of the relationship yet", he says, climbing off of her, "I need to cool off, see you back in the hut in an hour", he adds, heading towards the river.

"Okay", she nods, '_Will we truly be happy?_', she wonders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

It seems InuYasha's hormones are starting to rise up!

When will they be ready for the next step, will it be before or after they're married?

Only they know!

The next chapter is called; 'Here Comes the Bride, But Where's the Groom?'.

Catch you readers next time!

I wonder when they will be ready for the sexual relations step of their relationship.


	45. Here Comes the Bride, But Where’s the Gr

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to find a computer with 'Microsoft Word' on it to type this Chapter up!

In this Chapter, is InuYasha & Kagome's wedding!

Here is Chapter 45!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 45

Here Comes the Bride, But Where's the Groom?

-----------------------------------------------

**One Year Later…**

"How do I look?", Kagome asks, twirling round in her wedding gown.

The gown was simple in style; the skirt barely skimming the floor, long flowing sleeves, and a wide oval collar showed her neck-line, all white trimmed in gold.

(A/N: Think Kaylee's white dress from the end of 'Quest for Camelot'.)

"You look simply beautiful, Kagome", her mother replies, smiling.

"Kagome, I know you're excited about the wedding, but you need to sit still so I can do your hair", Izayoi says, holding the white flower pins in her hand.

"Sorry", she blushes, sitting down onto the vanity-stool.

"It's okay", Izayoi answers, styling Kagome's hair up into a loose bun and securing it with the flower pins, "There!", she says, placing the last pin.

Kagome looks herself over in the mirror.

"Such a simple-style, yet beautiful", she smiles.

"Kagome, here", he mother says, handing her daughter a small red jewelry-case.

She opens the case to find a necklace with a cherry-blossom shaped pendent made of pink-quartz, with matching cherry-blossom petal shaped dangling earrings also made of pink-quartz, inside it.

"Mom, they're beautiful! Where you'd get them?", she exclaims.

"Your father gave them to me the day you were born", the woman replies.

"Dad did?", she whispers.

"I never wore them", Mrs. Higurashi says.

"But they're yours, I can't possible…".

"Just think of them as a gift from your father", she answers, smiling.

"Thanks mom", Kagome says, looking down at the case in her hands.

"By the way Izayoi, you did a beautiful job on the floral-arrangements and sewing Kagome's wedding dress", he mother praises.

"Thank you, I've always had a talent for arranging flowers, and I did a lot of sewing when InuYasha was a lot younger; who knew a 3 year old could go through that many kimonos in one day", Izayoi sighs, shaking her head at the memory.

"Energetic 3 year old boys are so hard on their clothes; Sota went through 5 pairs of jeans in two days, and those are hard to rip", Mrs. Higurashi laughs.

"Also, I guess my son forgot to mention that I'm the one who sewed the dress Kagome wore to his 17th birthday party", she continues.

Kagome puts in one of the dangling earrings, "He didn't say about who made the dress", she turns towards Izayoi, "Thank you for making the dress, it was gorgeous", she thanks, bowing, "I loved it very much!"

"I could tell you loved it from the smile on your face", Izayoi giggles.

Kagome blushes as she puts in the last earring and puts on the necklace.

"Man, you give the definition of blushing bride a new meaning, Kagome!", a woman says, from the door.

The three women turn to find Karin standing there leaning on the doorframe, wearing a sky-blue dress.

"Karin!", Kagome exclaims, "You came!"

"I wouldn't want to miss the wedding of the century for nothing", she replies.

"Kagome!", a 12 year old Sota shouts, running into the room.

"What's wrong?", she asks.

"InuYasha has disappeared!"

"What do you mean he disappeared?", Izayoi questions.

"He was pacing around in my room; nervous about the wedding, I stepped out for two minutes to get him a soda and when I returned, he had vanished!", he explains.

"Pre-wedding jitters", Karin sighs, "I'll go find him and have a talk with him", she heads downstairs to go find the husband to be-hanyou.

--------------------------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

**On the Roof of the House…**

InuYasha sits, staring out at the city wearing a black formal haori and hakama, his butt-length hair was tied back in a simple, low pony-tail.

"Is marrying Kagome the right choice?", he sighs.

"There you are!", Karin says, landing on the roof and folds her wings behind her back, "Worried about the future?", she asks, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I'm an angel of fate, remember?"

InuYasha rests his chin on top of his knees, "What will my future be like if I marry Kagome?", he questions.

"Huh, why are you asking me?"

"Why? You're an angel of fate, that's why!"

Karin blows a clump of hair from her face, "To tell the truth, I don't know what your and Kagome's future will look like", she replies.

"Why the hell not?"

"An angel of fate can't see into the future, we only know what is suppose to happen until the person reaches the next cross-road in life", she sheepishly smiles.

"Cross-roads in life…?"

"Fate is controlled by the people living their lives; the choices they make in life", Karin says, "This is one of those cross-roads in your life".

"Choices? Explain", he asks.

"Do you remember, the time you gave Kikyo your mother's lip make-up?"

"Yes", he nods, "I was expecting a gift in return".

"Well, Kikyo's gift to you would have been the prayer-beads with the spell-word of beloved", she continues, "That moment in time was a cross-road in Kikyo's life; the choice of trusting you and not imprison you with the beads or not trusting you and bound you to obey her".

"Glad she decided to trust me…", InuYasha sighs.

"But the path she chose, opened up another cross-road regarding trust", Karin says.

"Huh?"

"When Naraku disguised himself as you and attacked Kikyo, she had the choice of finding you and ask for the truth or shoot you on site; she chose to shoot you, which opened the pathway in fate for you to be with Kagome", she states.

"So, all of Koga's advancements on Kagome didn't have an impact on fate?"

"Koga was only a tool of fate to bring the two of you closer together".

"Jealousy, huh?", he scoffs.

"Marrying Kagome or not marrying her is the cross-road in your life you've come to", she stands up, "That's all I have to say. The choice is yours".

"Do you have any advice to help me pick my path?"

"Just think about, what your and Kagome's lives would be like as a married couple, and then think about what your lives would be like if you didn't marry. Also think about Kagome, she is very happy to be marrying you", she flies off the roof to the ground.

"What our lives would be like…", he ponders.

-----------------------------------------

**Back in Kagome's Room…**

Karin walks into the room, smiling.

"Did you find him?", Kagome questions.

Karin nods.

"Where was he?", Izayoi questions.

"Thinking on the roof", she points to the ceiling.

"Thinking about what?"

"The future", the angel replies.

"Is he regretting wanting to marry…me…?", Kagome whispers.

Karin shakes her head, "No, he isn't. He's just worried about what the future may bring".

"I went through the same-thing, I had to decide between the choice of honoring my family's wishes by marrying Takemaru or following my heart and marrying InuYasha's father", Izayoi blushes, "I chose his father, even though it was torture to watch my son be picked on for being a hanyou, I'm glad I married his father and gave birth to him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have such a great daughter-in-law marrying my son", she hugs Kagome across the shoulders.

Kagome blushes, "Thanks".

"Let's get this wedding done", Karin says, pushing off from leaning on the doorframe, '_Good, InuYasha's made his choice_', she thinks, seeing the pathway of fate opening up.

"Now for the last piece for your transformation into a beautiful bride", Mrs. Higurashi states, placing the diamond encrested comb with sheer veil into her daughter's hair.

"Time to see my husband to be", Kagome says, smiling.

The women head downstairs.

------------------------------------

**In the Shrine Courtyard…**

InuYasha stands next to Kagome's grandfather under the sacred tree, awaiting his bride. The groom was fidgeting, playing with the necklace that concealed his demonic features.

"You need to calm down", her grandfather says, dressed in his Shinto priest robes.

"I know, but…", he began, when the melody for 'Here comes the bride' began to play.

Kagome slowly walks down the aisle, towards her groom carrying a bucca of white hydrangeas. InuYasha could feel his nervousness ebb away at the sight of her, a light blush evades his cheeks.

When Kagome reaches him, he takes hold of her hand, causing her to blush.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, promise to honor, cerise, and love your husband?", her grandfather asks.

Kagome looks lovingly at InuYasha, "I do", she replies.

"Do you, Iya Himeno, promise to honor, cerise, and love your wife?", the old man questions, turning towards InuYasha.

"Um…", he gulps.

"You can do it, sweetie!", Izayoi prayed.

InuYasha looks at Kagome, noticing the love pouring from her brown eyes; he feels his worry wane while looking into her eyes.

"I do!", he confentely says.

"Does anyone object to this couple?"

"I sternly object! Kagome is my…Ack!", a man calls out.

The bride, groom, and the guests turn and sees a young man with black hair and blue eyes, being tied up by a young woman with long red hair and green eyes.

"Ignore my husband, he is still a love-sick puppy", the red head says, "What do you think you are doing, Koga? They were kind enough to invite us to the wedding and you want to pull this stunt!", she angrily growls at him, pulling on his pony-tail.

"Ayame", Kagome giggles, recognizing the female wolf-demon.

"Come on!", Ayame orders, dragging Koga away by his hair.

"Looks like she's got him whipped", InuYasha whispers.

"Yes Ayame, dear!", Koga whines.

"She sure does!"

"Well, that was unexpected. Is there anyone else who objects?", grandpa asks.

No one else complains.

"Then, you're both legally husband and wife!", he exclaims, "I give you Iya and Kagome Himeno!"

The guests joyfully clap for the young newlyweds, as they slip the rings onto their spouse's finger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next and final chapter is called; 'The Wedding Party; Unexpected Guests!'.

Catch you readers next time!


	46. The Wedding Party Unexpected Guests!

Tears of Blood

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This is the last Chapter for 'Tears of Blood'!

Ninka: Thank you for staying with us till the end!

Youka: We give you the last and final Chapter of 'Tears of Blood'!

Setsuna: Here is Chapter 46!

All three: Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 46

The Wedding Party; Unexpected Guests!

-----------------------------------------------------

**An Hour Later…**

**At InuYasha's House…**

Only the guests that knew Iya was InuYasha were invited to the party. The guests were scattered all around the garden; some talking, some admiring Izayoi's flowers and some up to no good. All of them dressed in kimonos.

Izayoi walks along one of the garden's paths wearing the kimono she used to wear when she was a princess in the Heian Era, conversing with Kagome's mother; exchanging embarrassing stories of what their children did when they were younger.

Kagome and InuYasha walk around the garden greeting and conversing with the guests, InuYasha quite content with wearing his robes of the fire rat and Kagome wearing a long, beautiful pink kimono with gold embroidered butterflies.

When the young married couple finally had a moment to themselves, they sat underneath the cherry-tree in the garden.

"We're finally alone", InuYasha whispers, stealing a kiss from his wife.

"You're still as brash as you were when we first met", she says, massing the base of his ear; it's tip twitching as she touches it.

"You know just how to push the right buttons", he shivers, as a doggy-style purr begins to rumble in his chest.

They both get the feeling that they were being watched, they turn to find the intruder to their private-time standing there.

"Don't mind me, continue your fun", she says, smiling.

"What do you want Karin?", he growls, stopping his purring.

"Nothing too important…", she shrugs.

"How are you enjoying the party?", Kagome asks.

"It's perfect, excepted Koga pissed off Ayame again and he found himself in the punch-bowl. Luckily no one was hurt; well no one but Koga", Karin says.

"Is that all you have to say?", he angrily questions.

"No, some guests were looking for you two", she replies.

"We'll see them later, like tomorrow!", he states.

"It would be wise to see them today, like now".

"Why?", he snorts.

"I could only get them here for the day", the angel continues.

"We should go see them", Kagome says, standing up, "Come on, InuYasha".

"Precious cuddle-time lost again", he mutters, following his wife.

------------------------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Now where are they?", Karin asks herself, looking around.

"Kagome…!", an 8 year old boy with reddish-brown hair shouts, hugging Kagome around the waist.

"Shippo…?", she gasps, as she tries to dislodge the clinging fox demon.

"He's really missed you, Kagome", a man says.

Kagome looks up and finds Miroku standing there with Sango beside him; both in formal kimonos.

"The wedding was beautiful and you looked wonderful in your dress Kagome", Sango adds.

"Miroku…! Sango…!", Kagome gasps.

"Where are your children?", InuYasha asks, knowing that them being here was Karin's doing.

"In Kohaku and Kaede's care", Miroku replies.

"Did you know that Sesshomaru is here?", Sango asks.

"What? Sesshomaru's here!", InuYasha growls, "He better not be here to kill me?"

Karin states giggling.

"What's so funny?", he continues to growl.

"Sesshomaru is a guest to the party".

"You invited him?"

"Yeah, I did. And the fact that he showed up, proves that he sees you as a member of your father's blood-line", the angel states.

"What could have changed his stubborn mind?", InuYasha wonders.

"I think it has something to do with his own hanyou children".

"Hanyou…children…", he blinks.

"You mean, Sesshomaru took Rin as a mate?", Kagome exclaims.

"Yep!", Karin nods, "But I should warn you InuYasha, he is still angry at you for cutting his left arm off", she whispers.

"He's still angry after 503 years?", he laughs.

"Uh-ha!", she nods, "Now where did my escort go? I wanted to introduce him to you", she says, looking around.

A glass suddenly falls and shatters on the stone path, InuYasha turns to find his mother standing there, a look of shocked disbelief on her face as she stares at somebody in a crowd of guests.

Suddenly, she gracefully runs towards the person, "Dearest!", she cries, tightly hugging the man.

InuYasha stands there blushing, embarrassed that his mother; a full-grown woman raised as a respectable princess, just ran and hugged somebody like she was a love sick teenager.

"Dearest…?", he whispers, '_The only person she ever called dearest was… could it be him…?_', he thinks, looking at the man.

"It is him…!", InuYasha gasps, recognizing the man's face from the time he saw his father's spirit after he and Sesshomaru defeated the Sounga.

"Yep, your mother found him", Karin says.

"Hey Karin. Is that really…?", he began.

"Yes, your father in the flesh", she replies, "He's on a day pass from the afterlife", she explains.

"Come on InuYasha", Kagome says, tugging on her husband's hand, "Let's go greet your father".

"Sure…", he nods, following his wife.

"Oh dearest, I've missed you so much", Izayoi coos, hanging off her husband's arm.

"Izayoi, darling. Could you please calm down and stop acting like a teenager, you're embarrassing our son in front of the guests", InuTaisho whispers, watching his youngest son and daughter in-law approaching.

"I forgot my manners…", she quietly says, calming down.

"I fell in love with your energy", he replies, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Ah…father…?", InuYasha asks, his voice sounding unsure.

InuYasha stood there, uncertainly visible on his face; making him appear like he was ten years old, fighting to sort out the feelings that he was feeling.

Anger at his father for dieing; leaving him and his mother alone. Guilt at himself that it was his fault he died. Regret that he was hated for just being born by everyone else, except his parents, Kagome, Kagome's family, and his friends. Sad his father had died. And finally, Happiness that his father was standing before him in the world of the living.

"InuYasha… my son", InuTaisho gently says, smiling.

At his father's words, InuYasha felt the dam holding his emotions at bay, shatter and flood over him.

"Father…!", he exclaims, running into his father's open arms and openly embraces him, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kagome stands there watching her husband hug his father, swearing for a moment she saw him age-backwards to the age of 5 as he ran to hug InuTaisho.

"Is that InuYasha's father?", Mrs. Higurashi asks, standing besides her daughter.

"Yes, it is", she answers.

"Now I can see why InuYasha is cute, his father is hot!"

"Mom!", Kagome screams, her face turning completely red from embarrassment, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? It's true", her mother says.

Kagome's blush turns a shade darker.

"InuYasha, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you", InuTaisho praises, holding his son by the shoulders, "You have grown up noblely, despite your hard times".

"I did lose my way", InuYasha replies, wiping away his tears with his sleeve, "But someone very special to me helped my find it again", he adds, lovingly looking over at Kagome.

InuTaisho glances over at where his son was looking.

"Who might this blushing young lady be?", he asks.

InuYasha motions Kagome to come on over.

"Kagome, this is my father", he says, "Father, this is my wife; Kagome".

"I'm pleased to meet you", Kagome greets, bowing.

"You too, young lady".

"Don't you agree our son choose the right girl to be his bride, dearest?", Izayoi asks.

"I agree, only a woman who can accept our son for the hanyou he is. Is worthy of being his wife", he replies, "You both have my blessings".

"And mine as well", Izayoi adds, holding InuTaisho's arm.

"Darling, don't you think we have some catching up to do?"

"Of course, dearest", she nods, following InuTaisho to the cherry-tree.

"Attention everyone!", Karin's voice came over the speakers, "Can the bride and groom, please come to the stage!"

"What in the world, is this all about?", Kagome questions.

"Let's go and find out".

---------------------------

**At the Stage…**

"Ah, there they are!", Karin exclaims, the microphone in her hand.

The guests clap for the couple.

"What is this about, Karin?", InuYasha growls.

"Just trust me", she grins, handing microphones to Kagome and InuYasha, she then turns back towards the guests, "Now for you entertainment, the bride and groom will sing a duet".

"What!", both Kagome and InuYasha gasp.

"Just sing!", Karin insists.

(A/N: Never trust an angel when she says: "Trust me" and hands you a microphone.)

The music begins playing.

(A/N: I don't own the song 'Wonderful Journey' or 'Richard Marx & Donna Lewis'.)

(A/N: Singing guide; Kagome is singing, _InuYasha is singing, _and both are singing.)

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to me heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind_

This is the start

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers, on crazy adventure

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody somewhere,

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing is going to tear us apart

Love…

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

Ooo…

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

In The end I wanna be standing

At the beginning…

With you…".

When the music ends, the guests applauded.

"The bride and groom, everybody!", Karin says, as InuYasha leads Kagome off the stage.

"Music! Music!", the guests chant, wanting an encore.

"Unfortunately, the bride and groom don't want to sing any more songs", Karin responds.

"Aw…", the guests groan.

"But I hope you all won't mind if I have shikigamis in the forms of popular singers, sing".

"Yah!", they cheer.

Karin pulls two paper dolls out from her kimono, and mutters a quick chant as she throws them onto the stage.

Then in a puff of smoke, the dolls take the forms of Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, both holding microphones.

"I would like the bride and groom to dance along with this one", Karin says.

"You're getting annoying, Karin!", InuYasha shouts from where he stood, next to Kagome.

"Rude as always, little brother", a male's voice coldly says.

"Sesshomaru…", he growls, turning around.

InuYasha finds Sesshomaru standing there in an Amari business-suit, his hair neatly trimmed to shoulder-length, with a young girl of 10 holding his hand.

(A/N: I know I said 'everyone' was in kimonos, but I lied!)

"You're still as impulsive as ever", Sesshomaru coolly states.

"Why don't you stuff your tail down you throat!", InuYasha retorts.

"I don't want any foul language around my daughter", Sesshomaru warns.

InuYasha looks down at the girl holding his older brother's hand.

The girl had gold eyes like her father, mid-back length black hair, and even though they were hard to see among her dark hair, two pointed, black dog-ears a top her head.

"Father, who is he?", the girl asks, tugging on her father's sleeve and pointing at InuYasha.

Sesshomaru kneels in front of his daughter, holding her shoulder, "That's your Uncle InuYasha", he calmly replies.

The girl moves from her father's side to stand before InuYasha.

"Hello, Uncle InuYasha", she shyly greets, "My name is Suka", she introduces, bowing.

"She's so cute!", Kagome coos.

Suka quickly runs to hide behind her father's legs.

"Suka is the youngest of five children", Sesshomaru monotonely states.

"Where is Rin?", Kagome asks.

"Mommy died… while giving birth… to me…", Suka quietly replies.

"So, have you taken Suka to see our father yet?", InuYasha questions, changing the subject.

"I would, but I don't know where he went".

"He's under the cherry-tree with my mother", InuYasha says, pointing the tree out to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, little brother", Sesshomaru thanks, walking away, "The wedding was respectable".

"Bye Uncle InuYasha!", Suka waves, following her father.

"She looks so much like Rin when she smiles", Kagome coos, remembering Suka's mother when she was that age.

"Probably looks exacting like her mother when she turns human".

"This song represents the last three years the bride and groom have known each-other", Karin says.

The music for the song begins playing.

"I know this song! Come on InuYasha, this is one of my favorites!", Kagome exclaims, grabbing his hand and runs to the dance-floor.

"Wha…? Kagome!"

"Just go with the beat of the music", she tells him.

(A/N: I don't own the song 'The Time of My Life' or "Billy Medley & Jennifer Warnes'.)

"Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each-other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul

I want more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say:

'Stay with me tonight'

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

(Instrumental)

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

(Never felt this way)

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you".

----------------------------

**Later…**

**That Night…**

Both InuYasha and Kagome lay in bed, Kagome's head resting against her husband's bare chest.

"InuYasha?", she asks.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking".

"About the future?"

"Yes…".

"I'm wondering what the future has in-store for us too", Kagome says.

"Let's not worry about the future, how about we focus on the here and now", he smirks, pinning her underneath himself and wildly kissing her on the lips.

"InuYasha…!", she gasps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

That was the end of 'Tears of Blood', I hope you enjoyed it!

Please read my other stories!

Catch you readers later!


End file.
